Testing Your Tolerance
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: To Draco, Hermione is a stuck-up know it all. To Hermione, Draco is an annoying ferret. Neither one can stand the other. But when they hold a bet that requires them to start dating, things will end in disaster. Or will they? Read and Review! Complete! First fic, quite OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Cherri here! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so I hope you all like it!**

**Uh, there really isn't anything for me to say, so, uh, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" said a voice, shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a certain orange-haired girl with bright eyes, wearing a Gyriffindor uniform staring down at me.

"No, go away Ginny. Let me sleep." I groaned, rolling over so I wasn't facing her.

"Hermione, it's 8. Breakfast closes soon!" she urged, shaking me, again.

I groaned. "Fine." I dragged myself out of bed, and To my desk, where I picked my wand at muttered a simple dress up spell.

My pajamas melted into the school uniform-a white button-up shirt, a black vest on top, a dark blue skirt that went down to my mid-thigh, a pair of white knee-high socks, a pair of Mary-Janes, and my Griffindor robe.

I searched for a hairbrush, which I ran through my bushy brown hair.

"Come on, Hermione! Everyone's waiting!" she said, impatiently.

I turned to look at her with a suspicious smile. "And by that you mean Harry's waiting for you?" I asked.

She blushed. "Well, yes, but come on, Hermione!" she said, he face getting redder.

I chuckled to myself. Ginny and Harry were such a cute couple.

"Here, Ginny, let's go. You know you have almost no patience what-so-ever?" I asked her.

"Only to people like you." she said, smiling.

* * *

We headed into cafeteria. When we got to our table, Harry, Ron, and Ron's girlfriend, Lavender, were waiting.

"Hello, everyone." I said, smiling as I took a seat across from Ron.

"Hello, Hermione. Hey Ginny." said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

"Mornin'" said Ron, quickly, as he continued to talk to Lavender.

My eyes narrowed at the two. A couple of months before, I had confessed to Ron, and told him I loved him, but he turned me down for Lavender. I haven't forgiven him since.

"Well, look at the time! Class begins in 10 minutes!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch for the first time.

"Right." said Harry. "I've got Transfiguration."

"Me and Hermione have Potions." piped Ginny.

"Lavender and I will be at Defense Against The Dark Arts." said Ron, standing up.

* * *

As soon as I was about to walk out of Potions class, a horrible voice rang out. "Look at this! Granger actually refrained from looking like some muggle who lives on the streets! What is the world coming to?" said Draco Malfoy, with a sneer.

Malfoy was a tall and annoying Slytherin, with white-ish blonde hair in a shaggy cut.

I was confused. His words hurt, but was he complimenting me?

"That's what I was wondering when they let you into Hogwarts. Then I realized you probably bought your way in, since that's the only good thing you have in you." I retorted.

He frowned. I had hit something hard. "Don't even, Granger, it's obvious that I am a better wizard than you are, and if even a mudblood like you got in, I would surely do the same." he said.

I was tired of this. "Whatever Malfoy, you aren't even worth my time." I said, in disgust. I started to walk away, but I heard a low chuckle. I turned around. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"Why at the fact you have no patience or tolerance with anyone, mainly myself." he said. "That's probably why you aren't very popular." he said, as if he had learned something important.

My face reddened. "Don't talk like you're so big, Malfoy. I do have a lot of patience! Unlike you!" I glared at him.

"Uh, no. I definitely have the most tolerance with people." he said. "If we ever went out, I bet you'd end up breaking it up, because you can't handle it." he sneered.

My blood was boiling. "Well, I'll take that bet, because I am certain, you'd break us up!" I said.

"Uh no, I would not!" he said. "Fine, you and I go out, and we will see who has the least amount of patience, which is obviously you." he said.

"No! I would rather die than go out with a bastard like you!" I said.

"Of course. I should've known. You're too chicken." he said, taunting me.

"I am not! Fine. I will do it. What happens to whoever loses the bet?" I asked.

"Hmm... Let's say whoever breaks up with the other first has to be the winning person's slave for two months." he said.

My eyes widened. "Two months?" I asked, in surprise.

"Why of course!" he said, holding out his had to confirm the deal.

I groaned and shook his hand. The bet was sealed.

"Alright then! I promise to make your life a living hell until you lose!" he said, cheerfully. He swept by me and kissed my cheek. "See ya later, babe." he winked, as he walked out the door.

I stood there, dumbstruck. I put my hand on the spot he kissed.

"Oh, Merlin, What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

A couple hours later at the dinner table, I said six words that started all the fuss. "I'm going out with Draco Malfoy."

Harry, who was holding a bread roll, dropped it, along with his jaw.

Ginny stared at me, her face full of shock.

Ron, who had a mouth full of pumpkin juice, did a spit-take all over Lavender.

She screamed, and Ron quickly apologized and did a cleaning spell on her.

"YOU WHAT?" he shrieked.

"Um, Hermione, please tell us you're kidding." said Harry, quietly.

I shook my head. "Nope. He and I have a bet that if we went out, I'd break us up first, so I took it, and now, I have a boyfriend." I said, calmly.

"Then just break up with the git!" Ron screamed. His face was just about as red as his hair-the Weasley Family resemblance.

"If I lose, I have to be his slave for two months." I told him.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Merlin's Beard, Hermione! I can't believe you-" she stopped abruptly, and stared behind me.

I felt a arm come around my shoulder, and a body move in right next to me at our table. "Hello there, sweet." said a certain demon, smirking.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I hissed.

"It's Draco, silly Hermione!" he said, purposely to annoy me.

It was working.

Everyone had turned to look. Their faces all showed utter shock. "What is Malfoy doing with Granger?" I heard someone whisper.

"Now, I thought I'd want to sit with my new girlfriend. Is that alright?" he asked, loudly.

"Shut up!" I hissed, but it was too late. Everyone in the dining hall had heard.

Loud whispers filled the dining hall. "Girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe him!

"Was that necessary?" I whispered/screamed at him.

"Why of course, babe. Everyone needs to know." he said, smiling evilly at me. "Although, I advise you to steer clear of my little fan club. They get a little stirred up when they hear I have a girlfriend." he winked, as he got up from our table.

He kissed my cheek again. "Bye. Don't miss me too much!" he said.

My blood was boiling, and I knew my face was just about on fire. He was completely winning!

____

Time to fight fire, with fire.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter is done! **

**I know there are probably many things wrong with the fic, and if you find any, please let me know! Although I hope there aren't...**

**I know that the character descriptions weren't very good... I'll try to improve! I really will!**

**Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what all of you have to say-comments, suggestions, anything! Constructive critisism is allowed. :)**

**So please review, but no flames!**

**Thanks!**

**-Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**I'm so happy with all of the response I got for this fic already! **

**Thank you so much to everyone!**

**So, here's the next chapter! It's a little short, and I apologize...**

As I walked back to my table, I stiffled my laughs. I was genius! I was completely winning, and I could see how embarrassed she was.

I walked to my table, and sat across from my best mate, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise, my fellow Slytherin, was a tall boy with dark skin and long, brown slanting eyes.

"What was that all about? And when did you start taking an interest in Granger?" he asked, puzzled.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Uh, let me see, never." I told him quietly, so only he could hear. "She and I are in a bet." I told him, and explained all the details.

He chuckled. "That sounds so much like you." he said, grinning.

I sat back, and smiled smugly. "And at this point, I-" I was interrupted by a sickly sweet voice.

"There you are, Drakey!" it was Granger. She sat right next to me, and hugged me tightly.

"You said you were going to sit with me, but you left, so I decided to sit with you!" she said, giving only me an evil smile.

"Oh, yay." I grumbled.

She turned her attention to Blaise. "Hi! We haven't formally met, have we? I'm Hermione Granger, Drakey's girlfriend." she said, holding her hand out.

"Hi, call me Blaise. I'm Draco's best mate. He likes to talk about you a lot." he said, grinning at me, and shaking her hand.

I glared at the bastard.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet!" she said, hugging me. "Well, I'm not all that surprised. Be practically begged me to go out with him, the poor scamp. But I said yes, and he just about died with happiness, did you, Drakey?" she asked me, smiling.

"Right. Of course, dearest." I said, sarcastically. I was fuming! She was making me look bad! Damn, this may be harder than I thought.

"But let's not forget, sweet, that you were incredibly delighted to go out with me." I told her, trying to get back.

"Of course." she said, smiling. She wasn't falling a bit.

I needed a get-back. Well, we were head-boy and girl...

An idea came into my head.

Perfect.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

As I was heading back to my room, I smiled to myself. I had caught up during the day.

During the whole day, I had taken every opportunity I had to get him back. His "fanclub" had been a bit of trouble, but it was worth it to see him just about die, everytime I did something to annoy him.

I was chuckling to myself as I opened my room door, but I stopped. There was someone already standing in it with a smug look.

"Hi there, babe."

* * *

**A/N: This was waaayyy shorter than I had hoped... **

**Oh well! Chapter 3 is on its way! Don't worry!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! And favoriting! And all that stuff!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Testing Your Tolerance- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating. Had a horrible case of writer's block :(**

**And thank everyone so much for their support and feedback! I'm really happy with the number if reviews/favorites/alerts etc. :)**

**Anyway, I was informed a while ago that I forgot to specify somethings! So here it is!**

**Everyone here is in their 7th year. I changed it from what I originally planned... I didn't really think about it, but I guess this is before the war, where it's not all about that kinda stuff. Sorry, it just didn't quite fit in...**

**So, I guess this has the setting like the first few books, where it's about learning about magic, and all that good stuff :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charaters, but I totally wish I did...**

* * *

I stood there, surprised. "Draco, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I demanded.

"Correction, Hermione. What am I doing in OUR room. You were talking about how close of a couple we were the whole day, so why not." Draco smirked.

"Wha-what? But, the professors..." I started.

"...Were completely fine with it. After all, head boy and girl CAN stay in the same room." he said, smiling.

My face was burning. I had to share a room with him?

"By the way, they won't be able to bring over a second bed until tomorrow, so I hope you don't snore." he said, turning around and walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, I did what any person would do. I stiffly walked over, picked up a pillow, put it to my face, and screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

**Draco POV**

As soon as I shut the door behind me, I heard a muffled scream.

I silently did a fist-pump.

Draco: 2 Hermione: 1

I couldn't help but laugh. They actually already delivered the bed, but what fun would that be?

"Um, Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

It was the Weaslette.

"Oh, this is my new dormroom. My beloved girlfriend is in there getting over the shock." I said, smiling.

"Of course." she said, rolling her eyes. "Wow, you two are taking this bet really seriously."

"Well of course. A Malfoy never loses." I said.

Another eye roll. She opened the door, and walked in to comfort Hermione, who was still screaming her lungs out.

"I'm hurt, Draco. You're ditching me?" asked a voice behind me.

It was Blaise.

"Sorry, Blaise, but I have a bet to win, and this is just one step." I said, smirking.

He looked at me, and everything was silent. I could hear Hermione screaming, and the Weaslette trying to get her to quiet down.

"Well, looks like you're winning by a lot, mate." he said.

"I plan on keeping it that way." I said, brushing past him to head toward the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione! Listen, it's ok! It wont be that bad! Hermione, come on now!" Ginny was trying to get me to be quiet, but I was a little out of hand.

"Oh for god's sake, HERMIONE GRANGER! SHUT UP ALREADY!" she screamed at me.

I stopped. "Look at yourself," she scolded. "Draco must already think he's won!"

"You're right." I said. "I need a getback." I said. I paced and looked around the room. My eyes fell on a couple of green and black bags sitting in the corner.

"Ginny, I have an idea." I said, grinning slyly.

* * *

**That night-Draco POV**

At around 9:30, I went back to the dorm. Hermione was no where in sight, so I shrugged and walked to the back corner of the room to pick up my bags...that weren't there anymore.

"Wait, what?" I asked myself. I looked around and frowned.

"I could've sworn I put them here..." I muttered to myself.

The bathroom door opened, and Hermione stepped out wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a pair of pink striped pants that went down to her knees.

I blushed. Did she a little...hot?

I punched myself mentally.

Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just though Granger was hot. I must be going crazy.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, have you seen my bags? They are green and black..."

"Nope, sorry." she said, hoping onto the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and opened a closet. Inside were my bags.

"That lying..." I muttered, as I opened the bag.

Once I did, I just about popped a vein.

"GRANGER!"

My clothes were gone. All that was left in there were one pair of boxers, a Griffindor robe, one green t-shirt, and a couple pieces of lingerie.

Furiously, I stormed out of the room, holding my bag.

"Granger, what the hell did you do to my bag?" I said, forcing myself to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, innocently.

I opened the bag, and pulled out a dark red bra.

"Dammit, this kind of stuff!" I said, angrily.

She looked surprised. "Why, Draco, honey, why do you have a bra in your bag?" she gasped. "Are you a cross-dresser?"

She leaped off the bed, threw open the door, and yelled "HEY EVERYONE! DRACO MALFOY IS A CROSS-DRESSER! HE PACKS BRAS!"

I ran over, and pulled her back in, and yelled "Just kidding!" before I shut the door.

She just smiled sweetly at me.

_This girl will be the death of me._

* * *

**A/N: So what'd y'all think? :)**

**About the cross-dressing part: that wasn't at all meant to be offensive to any person, animal, or household item :) I just kinda thought that'd be something to put in. And I have nothing against cross-dressers. I am not one personally, but I admire their bravery :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting, and all that good stuff :)**

**I'm really pleased at the feedback I'm getting. Yay ^_^**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was still praising myself for that get back last night. And the look on his face? Priceless!

We only had one bed, and we had to share since the couch had been moved temporarily. I made him stay on his side, while I stayed on mine.

The only awkward part was waking up.

My eyes fluttered open to look right in the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning, sweet." he said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FACE DOING SO CLOSE TO MINE? STAY ON YOUR SIDE!" I screeched at him.

"First of all, OUCH! STOP YOUR FUCKING SCREAMING! And secondly, I'm on my side. You're the invader here."

I looked at my position. I was definitely on his side with my arms wrapped around his neck.

I quickly pulled away, and he chuckled. "So you want me. You don't need to deny it!" he laughed. "And might I inform you, you do a lot of things while unconscious." he said, getting up to get dressed.

"Shut up." I said, blushing. He had been wearing a short green t-shirt, and shorts, and I was THAT close to him. I shuddered.

"Dammit, are you going to change my clothes back?" he asked, digging through his bag.

"No, I don't plan on it." I said, smugly. "And I charmed them, so good luck."

"Well, then." he said, pulling out his wand.

Before I could tell what he was doing, he quickly muttered a couple of words, and my clothes suddenly flashed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?" I shrieked, pulling a top off of the hangar.

"Don't scream, Granger. I just made a couple of adjustments." he replied, calmly.

"Draco! I'm going to look like a slut!" I wailed.

"And I have nothing but a Gryffindor robe and lingerie. Scratch that, I have nothing but a Gryffindor robe." he said, smiling.

"DRACO CHANGE THEM BACK!" I screamed.

"Sorry, babe, but I charmed them. I can't change them back. So I hope you have a good enough figure to show off." he said, grinning.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Draco POV**

Shortly after I charmed her clothes, Hermione kicked me out of the room for a while. She started throwing everything she could find at me, which was actually quite painful.

But there I was, standing in the middle of the hall wearing nothing but a green t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Thank Merlin no one was out in the hall to see me.

I hurried and ran to my old room, and started pounding on the door.

"BLAISE OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"

After a couple more seconds, the door opened.

Blaise stood in the doorway, looking confused, but as soon as he saw me and took in my image, he started laughing.

"Shut up Blaise!" I hissed, but he was already on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Oh really now. At least I'm not wearing a bra and a thong." I muttered darkly.

He stared at me, and started laughing even harder.

I realized what I just said, and my face burned.

"DON'T YOU DARE PICTURE ME IN THAT!" I shouted.

"Oh, man, too late." he said chuckling. "Ugh, hilarious, but so disturbing. I can see why I'm friends with you. You really know how to give someone a good laugh."

I glared at him, and ran to his closet to find a change of clothes. I quickly changed, and sighed.

"Alright, mate, fill me in." he said, sitting down on his bed.

I explained what had happened, and he sat there and chuckled.

"I honestly don't know what to say other than: You're such a Malfoy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. "I AM a Malfoy."

"Exactly. Too much pride to lose a bet. So much like you. But Granger's interesting." he said, grinning.

"I need a good way to get back at her. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, a couple." he said, slyly.

_I knew I was friends with him for a reason._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was fuming. I could not believe what he did.

"Mione?" called Ginny, who appeared at the doorway. "Why are you still in your PJs? We have class!" she said.

"I know." I growled.

"Get changed!" she urged. "Breakfast doesn't last forever!"

"I refuse to!" I hissed.

Ginny was confused. "You don't want to eat?"

"No. Draco charmed my clothes so I'll look like a SLUT." I growled.

"Wow, you two are really serious about this." she said.

"Yeah. I'm not going to lose and be his servant for a month!" I said.

"Look, Hermione, just change. No one will notice!" she soothed.

Total lie.

I did change, and I walked down to the dining hall, and as soon as I did, the crowd grew quiet.

"Who is that?" someone whispered.

"Some Gryffindor..." was the response.

I was mildly amused. I did change my hair a bit, but I wasn't unrecognizable. At least, I didn't think so.

I sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi." I said, grabbing a roll.

"H-Hermione?" stuttered Harry.

Ron's eyes grew huge. "What the...?"

Lavender, who was sitting on his other side kept trying to get his attention, but it was all to me.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Hello, love." said a horribly familiar voice. Draco slipped in right next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." I said. I pointed to Draco. "HE happened."

"Potter, Weasel." he greeted coldly.

"Hello, Malfoy." said Harry, calmly.

Ron just glared at him.

"Hello everyone," Ginny came rushing in. "Sorry, I was- Merlin, Hermione? Is that you?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Why, yes it is. Hi Ginny." I said, calmly.

"What in the wizarding world are you wearing?" she exclaimed.

"My uniform. You know, the ones my darling boyfriend here changed, and the ones that you said that know one would notice a difference? Remember?" I asked, glaring at Draco.

He just shrugged and smirked.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry! I didn't know he changed it THAT much!" said Ginny.

"Wow, that IS Granger!" I heard someone exclaim in surprise. I blushed and looked down.

"See? But, sweet, remember you're mine." he said, grinning evilly.

I glared back at him.

_That bastard._

**A/N: So how was that? Did you see any mistakes...? **

**Anyway, please leave me a review as to what you thought! I'd love to hear your comments and such :)**

**Thanks!**

**-Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi Everyone! **

**I'm really sorry for taking forever to put up this chapter. Writer's block is getting to me, and I'm falling behind... :( **

**Anyway, a lot of people reviewed and asked me what her uniform looks like. I'm sorry I forgot to put that in, so I put it in here :)**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I am jealous. **

* * *

Hermione POV

As soon as breakfast was over, I ran into the bathroom to take a good look at my uniform. I groaned as soon as I did.

My skirt was half as long as it should have been, my shirt was a size too small, showing off a little too much skin than I'd prefer, my robe had gotten much smaller, and even my comfortable brown flats had been replaced with a pair of 3-inch red heels.

I was fuming.

_Time to get even._

* * *

I walked into Potions, my first class, and all of the boys stared. I pulled my now-straightened brown hair out of my face a took a seat, although my back was beginning to burn from the stares.

Suddenly Draco walked in, and sat right next to me.

"Hi there." he greeted, smirking his signature smirk.

"I look like an idiot!" I hissed at him. "Come on! You got your clothes back! Give me mine!"

Draco just chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Settle down everyone." said a nasally tone. Professor Snape just came in. "Everyone, today, we will be working on a potion called 'Amhelthia'. Does anyone know what that does?"

I raised my hand, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Miss...Granger." said Professor Snape, looking a bit confused.

"The Amhelthia potion can cause the drinker to fly or float." I said. I had learned that one a long time ago.

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor." he said. "Now everyone will be working with the person sitting next to them to create this potion. Good luck, and 50 points to the pair who complete it first."

I groaned. "Why am I always stuck with you?" I groaned.

"If it isn't obvious, its because the world wants to annoy the crap out of you." he said, smiling. "And I'd say it's doing a good job."

I glared at him again, but he ignored me.

"Alright, so first we add some of this...and that..." he said, as he began dropping things into the bubbling pot in front of us.

"You aren't doing it right!" I said. "It says to put the dust in before the feathers!"

"Nonsense, Granger." he said. He dropped the feather into the pot, ignoring me.

The pot exploded, and slime went all over the place.

People were screaming or yelling. I was getting out from under the table that I had slid under when the pot exploded.

I looked up. "See? Always put the-" I didn't finish. Draco's face was burning red, and I looked to see him wearing nothing but his robe, and a pair of shorts.

I jumped up. "YES! JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED!"

Everyone stared up at me, looking confused. Blushing, I sat back down on my chair.

"Looks like karma." I said, taunting him.

"Oh, come on-" he stopped, but everyone burst out laughing. His voice was completely high pitched and cracking. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

Draco looked mortified.

"Alright settle down class." said Professor Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, this is your punishment for messing up your spell. Your voice will return to normal within a couple of hours, and since you have been charmed, your, er, clothes will stay like that for a bit." he said.

I was still laughing. This time it was his turn to glare at me.

I smiled, and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature." I whispered.

* * *

"What?" exclaimed Ginny. We were at the library, and I told her what had happened in Potions.

"That really happened?" she asked me.

I nodded. "For proof, if you go look for Draco, he will be wearing nothing but his robe and a pair of shorts." I said, grinning.

"So that's why! I saw him earlier. Merlin, Hermione, you're going to kill me for saying this, and you better not tell Harry, but he has a 6-pack!" squealed Ginny.

I stared at her with disbelief. "You were looking at his six-pack?" I asked, amazed, and a bit creeped out.

"Mione, he may be a jerk, but you can't deny he's hot. And take it from a girl with a boyfriend." said Ginny.

"Some girlfriend you are." I said.

"Come on, 'Mione. And Harry won't really care. He knows I love him. Ron might though..." said Ginny.

"I can't believe you think he's hot." I said, still trying to process the fact.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. It's not like you don't think so."

"I don't!"

"You like him, Hermione! You always call him 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy' and you always look like you like him."

"I do not!" I protested.

"And you're in denial." said Ginny, smiling.

"Am not!"

"I'm not going to have this argument with you." she said Ginny, smirking.

I glared at her.

There was no way I liked him. No way.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, so they're even, and Hermione is in denial :)**

**Please let me know what you think! Review!**

**Thanks, **

**Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the support! I'm almost at 50 reviews! :)**

**I'm hoping you all like this chapter. It's a little bit short, so I apologize :)**

**Here it is: **

* * *

**Draco POV**

I. Was. Pissed. There were so many things wrong with today. First my clothes magically disappear which I don't even have a damned clue why or how. Then, my voice is all high pitched and squeaky, and i can't say any freaking words, and Blaise won't let me hear the end of it. Then, a bunch of girls start following me like crazy stalkers, and I can't get them away from me.

But the worst: Earlier, I actually thought for a split second, that Hermione Granger looked hot.

* * *

I was in Blaise's room when my voice returned to normal. The reason I knew was because he had made me talk to him in my retarded voice while he laughed his ass off. I sometimes wonder why he's my best friend.

"Damn it, Draco. I was getting used it your new voice." grinned Blaise. I glared at him.

"Shit, my clothes haven't reappeared yet. Are you sure that they will?" I asked.

"Oh, of course." he said, with a strange look on his face.

For some stupid reason, I believed him.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my room. I've gotten sick of you." I teased, heading to the door.

"Alrighty then, Malfoy, my good friend." he pushed me out the door, and I heard a lock click.

"And by the way, I lied." he called through the door.

I turned around and kicked the door. "You dirty little-"

"I'm a Slytherin, remember?" he called back.

"Open the fucking door!" I screamed.

"Sorry, old chap. I'm busy."

I pulled out my wand, and called "Alohomora."

Nothing happened.

"Don't think I wasn't expecting it!" he called.

I swore under my breath and turned around to walk back to the room.

* * *

Every girl that saw me or I passed by squealed and open their eyes wide with surprise.

"Look at him!" I heard one whisper.

"Oh Merlin, if he wasn't dating Granger..." whispered another.

I smirked at them, and a blush filled their faces.

"No Ginny! Shut up! He does not!" said a familiar voice.

"You just haven't seen him yet! Merlin, Malfoy must work out everyday! I have never seen-" said the other voice.

The two girls came into view. Hermione and Ginny were just walking out of the library. Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"Oh, Uh, hello, Malfoy." she said, her face turning redder than her hair.

_Weasleys. Must be a family trait._

"Hello there, Ginny. May I ask what you two lovely ladies were talking about?" I asked, smirking.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and staring at my chest.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and her eyes flickered.

"Oh, Uh, what?" she asked, also blushing madly.

"Never mind." I said, smirking at her. "And to answer your thought, Ginny, I don't have enough time to do daily, but I try every other day." I said, smiling.

Her face grew even redder, if possible.

"Now, sweet, let's get back to our room, shall we?" I asked, holding her hand.

She blushed and looked away from me. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Bye Ginny." she said, awkwardly, as I led her away.

* * *

As soon as we got into the prefect's hallway, I looked at her still blushing face. "Do you two talk about me much? Should I be worried?" I teased.

"Shut up, Malfoy." she said, getting redder.

"Of course, dearest." I said, sarcastically.

I gave her a look-over, and my face got a little redder.

I slapped myself.

"Why did you just hit yourself?" asked Hermione, looking at me strangely.

"Oh, Uh, I was, um, itchy, and, slapping works best for me." I lied.

She looked at me even weirder, but just shrugged it off.

"Malfoys." she muttered under her breath. "You just can't understand them."

I smirked again, and she glared.

"What IS with you and smirking?" she asked me, impatiently.

"It's the look of superiority." I said, smirking again.

She rolled her eyes, and kept walking. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she jerked her hand out of mine, as if she just noticed.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing." she said, blushing. I had no clue.

Girls. They are so hard to understand.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you all like it? Sorry for making it so shorter than I had hoped...**

**I'm hoping to get a couple more reviews, so once we get over 50 reviews, I'll update soon! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone so much! ^^**

**I told you guys that I'd update as soon as I get over 50, and that was fast! Thank you so much everyone! **

**This time, I'm setting the goal of 75, since I will be a little busy for the next few days, so yep! :) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Franny/books13: It's not too short anymore! Happy? :)**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

I pulled my hand away in shock. I was still holding his hand?

I remembered the shock when his hand first touched mine, and the warm feeling I got when his hand was holding mine.

My face was burning.

* * *

The next day, I walked into Transfiguration with Draco right behind me. Everyone was chatting loudly.

I looked at Draco. He was holding his jacket behind his back, with his green tie loosened. He caught my eye and smirked his sexy little-

_Oh Merlin. Did I really just say that?_

"Sit down everyone." said Professor McGonagall, walking briskly into the room.

"Now, before we start the lesson, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to notify you all of a very special event that is going to happen very soon."

Loud whispers filled the room.

"That's right, class, we will be having a ball!"

* * *

A ball. A BALL! I was slightly excited to go, even if it was mandatory that we do.

As I walked to my next class, a low voice stopped me. "Hi Hermione."

I quickly turned around. A boy named Kyle MacCree stood behind me smiling.

"Hi Kyle." I said, returning a smile.

"So about the ball..." he put his hands in his pocket and took a step closer to me. "Do you have plans yet?"

"Well, actually-" I started.

"She does." said a familiar voice. Draco had walked up and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry." he smirked.

I looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look.

Kyle just walked away.

"What was that?" I hissed.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You just drove away the guy who asked me to the ball!"

"Well of course. But it's not like you could go with him anyway." he said, rolling his eyes.

"And why not?" I asked, pissed.

"Because, you're going with me!" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." I said, flatly before walking away.

He easily caught up to me.

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not going to the ball with you!" I said, exasperated.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, an invitation would be nice, rather than someone deciding without my input on who I'm going with." I told him.

He sighed. "You're so picky, Hermione. Fine. Hermione Granger, will you do to the ball with me?" he asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

* * *

Days passed, and the ball was approaching. Dancing practices were done daily, and honestly, I was almost sick of it. In fact, the ball was the only discussion topic there was.

"I'm so excited! I mean, Harry is so sweet!" squealed Ginny. "Then again, he always is..."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sheesh, Ginny! Is Harry part of every sentence that comes out of your mouth?" I asked her.

"Not usually, but sometimes. Anyway, I'm just excited for the ball!" she squealed again.

I smiled at her.

"Oh! Right! We have got to go! Hogsmeade awaits us, as well as our dresses!"

Ginny and I arrived at Hogsmeade, the day before the ball, I might add, and she pulled me straight into a store called "Madame Maroon's Styling Shop". I could not wait for this to be over.

She pushed my in through the door, and we immediately squealed.

"Look at all of these dresses!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the nearest rack. "They're all so beautiful!" she gasped.

"Can I be of any service?" asked a pleasant voice. We looked up to see a beautiful woman probably around her 30s smiling down at us. A piece of jet-black hair fell in front of her face, and she pulled it aside.

"Oh, help would be nice." said Ginny, still drooling over the dresses.

"Alright then. My name is Madame Maroon, and I will be your personal stylist for the day." said the woman, smiling.

We spent hours looking at dresses. Madame Maroon told me that the best color for me was a light pink color, and Ginny's was a purple.

"No, no, no." fussed Madame Maroon. "It's too dark." she was looking at the pink dress that I was modeling.

She walked over to a rack in the back, and gasped.

"Yes. This color might work!"

She handed me a dress, and I went to try it on. Once I did, I looked in a mirror and gasped.

The dress was perfect. The color was a gorgeous and sweet bubblegum pink, and the material was comfortable. It was a long, strapless dress that touched the ground just slightly. Obviously, magic was used to make the length just perfect. The skirt didn't just fall right down; it had a shape that fit my figure perfectly. It was simple, but I was in love with it.

"Hermione?" called Ginny, walking in. She saw me and gasped. "Merlin's Beard, that is perfect!"

Madame Maroon came in and gasped as well. "Magnificent!" she exclaimed.

I just blushed. The I took a good look at Ginny. "Ginny! You look amazing!" I gasped.

Her dress was knee-high, but it flowed right down to it. It was a light purple with a halter neckline, and an open back. She looked stunning.

"Thank you, but not as well as you do!" she said, hugging me.

"Alright, darlings, is this the final decision?" asked Madame Maroon. We nodded.

"Alright, then take them off! We should never outwear the dress before the time of need comes!" she told us.

We did as she instructed, and she took the dresses and wrapped them in a small package. She also added a bag with a pair of heels for both of us-matching the color of the dress.

"There you are!" exclaimed a voice. Harry and Draco had just walked in.

"We were looking all over for you two!" exclaimed Harry.

"We were just trying on dresses. We have to pay, so-hey!" Draco had snatched the parcel from me, and Harry took Ginny's.

"What? Don't look at them yet! It's a surprise!" whined Ginny.

"Oh no, we aren't looking," started Harry.

"We're paying." finished Draco. "Damn, am I becoming friends with you, Potter?"

"I should hope not." replied Harry.

Ginny and I rolled our eyes.

"No! We are paying for our own!" I said, getting back on subject.

"I don't think so." replied Draco, already walking to the check-out table.

"No!" I called.

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"Give me one good reason." I said, crossing my arms.

He smirked. "Alright, I have money. Now go stand by the door."

I was shocked. "Are you calling me poor?" I screeched at him.

"In wizard currency, yes. In muggle currency, probably not." he said.

_Damn it. He managed to insult and compliment me at the same time. I couldn't get mad at him._

"Fine." I said, grudgingly. "But don't think you've won."

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. I don't think so, I know so."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? It was fun writing this chapter, getting them all ready for the ball :) Predictions are nice, if you want to leave me with any!**

**Quick thanks to Franny for helping me come up with these dresses. We just made them up, so I don't know if they're real or not...**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! **

**Thank you all so much! I'd be nothing with out you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I love you guys. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I am so happy! I wasn't expecting to pass my goal every day, so I'm gonna challenge you guys. After 105 reviews, I will update again. :)**

**Thank you all so much, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

Draco POV

The day of the ball soon arrived, and everyone was excited. Personally, I couldn't care less.

I was changing into my "suit" when someone had knocked on the door.

I picked up my wand and muttered "alohomora". Blaise was standing outside.

"Looking good, mate." he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a dark green button up with black pants and shoes. Nothing fancy.

"Come on." urged Blaise.

"Well, why are you in such a hurry? Hot date?" I teased him.

"No, I'm taking PANSY." replied Blaise, rolling HIS eyes.

"That was the best you could find?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up, and come on." he retorted.

I chuckled.

* * *

Hermione had spent the day dressing up with Ginny, so I went to her dorm to see Potter coming as well.

"Potter." I greeted calmly.

"Malfoy." he returned the gesture.

I knocked on the door, and Ginny opened it.

She looked okay. Nothin special, in my opinion, but Potter was gaping at her.

"Uh, hi." he managed to say.

"Hi." she laughed.

"Uhm, I hate to break up this moment, but where's Hermione?" I asked.

"She's coming." said Ginny, blushing. Even Potter looked away.

"I'm ready." called a voice from inside, and Hermione stepped out. As soon as she did, I knew how Potter felt.

She was actually stunning. Her hair had been curled into light waves, and it was just about shining.

Her dress was gorgeous, and fit her figure perfectly. The pink color really brought out her eyes.

"Wow, Hermione. You look really nice." said Harry. I was still staring in shock.

"Thank you." she said, blushing.

"Uh-um yeah. You look nice." I said, loosening my collar a bit.

_More like you look incredibly sexy. Shit! Did I really just think that?_

"Thank you, Draco." she smiled. "You don't look half bad either."

"Oh, well thanks." I said dryly. She just smirked at me.

"Well, the ball awaits." announced Harry. He held his arm out to Ginny. "Ready?"

She took it, and they walked towards the Great Hall.

"So, ready?" I asked, offering her my arm.

"You bet. Just one thing. If we dance, don't you dare step on my feet." she cautioned.

"I think I should be the one telling you that." I said, smirking.

"You big oaf." she muttered.

I smiled.

* * *

We walked down to the Great Hall, that had been transformed into a ballroom. Next to me, Hermione gasped.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

I couldn't disagree with her. The great hall did look nice.

"Care to dance?" I asked her, holding out my hand.

"Sure." she said, smiling as she took my hand.

"Gee. Thanks for being so formal." I said, scoffing.

She rolled her eyes. "Why, of course, kind sir. I'd be honored." she said, sarcastically.

I chuckled and pulled her to the ballroom floor. We both got into the position of dance that we had been practicing for days, and leaped to a start.

Since I'm not a dammed girl, I don't plan on exaggerating all of the details. We danced. That's all there is to it.

But there was one thing I probably would never admit: I liked it.

* * *

As soon as the dance was over, I walked her back to our room, and ran off to see Blaise.

"Hi there." he greeted. "Fun night?"

"For me? It was ok." I said, looking uninterested.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." he teased.

"Uh, no. I had to avoid her feet from stepping on mine." I said.

"You're in denial." he sang.

"Shut up! I am not!" I said, glaring at him.

"Denial!" he laughed.

I really hate him at times.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I walked into the room, after having Draco drop me off before he went to Blaise's room, smiling. I wouldn't deny that it was fun.

"Hi." said a familiar voice.

"Hey Gin." I said, grabbing my wand to do a clothes changing charm.

"Did you have fun?" she asked me, sitting down on the bed.

"Uh, sure. At least he didn't step on my feet." I said, grinning.

"That's nice." she said. Her expression suddenly changed.

"Did you feel his six-pack?" she asked, grinning evilly.

My face flushed. "Ginny! No! I did not! And I wouldn't want to!" I shouted at her. "Hmph. Maybe I should talk to Harry about your obsession with Draco Malfoy's six-pack."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not an obsession, and Harry doesn't mind." She grinned evilly. "He knows I like his more."

My face curled up with disgust. "Ok, I did NOT need to know that." I said. She laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave to let you daydream about Draco." she said, winking.

"I DO NOT DAYDREAM ABOUT HIM!" I screamed. She just chuckled and left.

I think I may need to rethink about my definition on the word, "friend."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'll admit this wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but I promise to try to make the next one more interesting!**

**Please keep reviewing! You don't know how excited I get when I see I have review alert emails :)**

**Remember: 105 :)**

**Thank you all so much!**

**And by the way, in case I don't update, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Being asian, I celebrate it :)**

**Thank you!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Hello, Hello everyone!

**I did not get the 105, and I wasn't expecting an update so soon, but my BFFL, Franny, helped me come up with an awesome idea, so I guess I felt like I should update before I forget it all. **

**Instead, this time, since we are at 94, I'm hoping to get that 105 :) Can we do it?**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Draco POV**

As I got out of bed the next day, I was thinking about what Blaise had said.

No. I do not like her. I will NEVER like her.

I shook my head a couple times to try to clear the thoughts.

"What's wrong, mate? Lice?" teased a voice.

"Yes Blaise. Of course." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, in that case, I think you should shower more." he said, leveling with me.

"I really hate you." I told him, slapping him uptop the head.

"Good. So you're still a Slytherin." he said, grinning.

I couldn't help laughing. "So what do I owe the displeasure?" I asked him.

"Ouch. That bites. Anyway, I was thinking about ways to get you up in the game. That is, if you aren't so emotionally attached to her that you don't want to hurt her in any way." he said, challenging me.

"Of course not, Zabini. Let's hear it." I said, rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

As I was walking to class, people kept staring at me, and then whispering, and by the time that I got to Potions, it was really pissing me off. What the hell are they talking about?

"Merlin, Hermione!" said a voice, running up to me. It was Ginny.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can't believe that you actually did it! But I mean, I'm surprised, but I'm still happy for you! And it's still really surprising, but I mean, I'm there for you, and if-" she babbled.

I stopped her. "Wait what? What the hell ARE you talking about Ginny? What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked me, confused. "Everyone at Hogwarts has heard about it!"

"ABOUT WHAT?" I screeched. I was getting worried.

"That you kissed Draco Malfoy."

I was dumbstruck and speechless. I was sure there was a shocked expression on my face.

_Did I hear her correctly?_

"P-Pardon?" I asked her.

"You kissed Draco Malfoy." she repeated.

"What the hell? Where the hell did you hear that?" I screamed.

"Um, I heard Blaise talking about it, and Neville and Harry told me." she said.

"Oh Merlin, I will personally murder whoever started that." I said, through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Hermione! It's ok!" she reasoned.

"No, it's a total lie!" I screamed. "I never kissed him!"

"Oh..." she said, her voice faltering. "This is awkward."

I was so angry. I looked behind Ginny to see a certain boy with almost whitish, blonde hair standing with a couple of other Slytherins.

I stomped past Ginny, and headed straight towards the guy.

"Draco!" I hissed.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked me, smirking.

"Do you want to tell me why the hell people keep saying we kissed?" I shrieked.

"Why?" his face looked innocent and disbelieving. "Because its true!"

My eyes opened wide. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just telling everyone the truth!" he said. He suddenly leaned in close to me. He put his thumb under my mouth and the rest of his fingers on my chin. "Shall we give them a demonstration?" he asked, smirking.

I jumped away, my face completely red. "No!"

He just laughed. "Relax, 'Mione. And by the way, I believe I'm winning at this point." he said, grinning. He turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

What he said suddenly made sense to me. HE started that rumor.

"DAMN YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

* * *

**Draco POV**

As soon as I rounded the corner to where Blaise was stifling his laughter, I heard a loud "Damn you Draco Malfoy", that was most likely caused by my darling girlfriend, Hermione.

I silently did a fist-pump.

"Blaise, I owe you."I said, fist pounding him.

"Don't bother. That was the most amusing thing I've seen in a while. Which is really good, considering all those times these days. In fact, it even beats you coming to my room telling me that you almost wore Lin-" I interrupted him.

"Um, thanks, but I honestly don't need to hear that again." I said.

He chuckled. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot." I responded, fiddling with my wand.

"What was with the almost kiss?" he asked.

"What do you mean? It pissed her off, and that was the goal." I told him.

"Yes, but that wasn't in any part of the plan." he reminded me.

I shrugged. "I take advantage of the situation."

"So you're saying that it would've been better that you kissed her?" he asked me, raising one eyebrow.

"No, what the heck? You're twisting my words!"

"Nope. Just speaking truth." he said, smiling.

My face twisted in disgust. "Now you sound like a Gryffindor." I teased him.

He punched me, and we headed off to class.

But the thought kept lingering in my head.

_Did I want to kiss Hermione Granger? Oh Merlin, I hope not._

**A/N: What did you think? Was it alright?**

**Please review to let me know what you think! And suggestions are always appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys rock.**

**I can't believe it. Over 100 reviews. I am still in shock. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Today, I'm deticating this chapter to another one of my BFFLs, Izze :) She is in New Zealand right now! How awesome is that? **

**She started reading my fics, and it just so happens to be that in this lil made up Harry Potter thing me and my friends have, where I am Sirius Black, she is Draco Malfoy, so HERE'S TO YOU IZZE!**

**And of course, all of you awesome, wonderful people that bring a smile on my face everytime I see a review :):) I love you all!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Hermione POV

My heart was racing.

_The nerve of that boy! About to kiss me in front of the whole school!_

My face flushed.

_Well, maybe kissing Draco wouldn't be so horrible, I mea-_

I slapped myself.

_No! Oh, Merlin, I can't seriously be fighting with myself about this! I will never be attracted to Draco Malfoy, and that is FINAL!_

"What's going on, Hermione? You look deep in thought." said a voice, surprising me. It was Harry.

"Oh, Harry. Yeah, don't worry." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Do you want to talk? Or is it more comfortable with Ginny?" he asked me.

"No, well, I would talk to you, but the subject is a little bit awkward to talk about." I told him.

"Alright. Then is there something I can do to help?" he asked me.

A lightbulb just went over my head.

"Well, there is something..." I said slyly.

* * *

The next day, I walked into potions, ignoring all the looks I got from people. Word had got out that the rumor was a fake, so I was good.

Draco saw me looking all happy, and raised an eyebrow.

I smirked at him, and he stared at me in shock.

"Did you just smirk MY smirk?" he asked me.

"Did I?" I asked him, challenging him. I smugly walked past him, and straight to Professor Snape.

"Morning, Miss Granger. May I help you?" he asked me.

"Good morning, Professor. I was just wondering if I could borrow a couple flasks of love potion? For a report." I lied.

"Really? What report?" he asked, not believing me.

"Well, I was looking ahead, and apparently later in the semester, we will be taking a closer look at attracting potions, so I was hoping to get a head start." I said, lying again.

Snape sighed. "Normally I would not give out these potions to students, and obviously you are lying, but i cannot doubt that you are one of the best students at Hogwarts, so very well." he said.

He went into a storage room and came out with to bottles of red liquid.

"Thank you." I told him, and I ran off to see Harry.

As I ran, I saw Draco staring at me skeptically. I just chuckled.

_You just wait, Draco Malfoy. I'm about to get even._

* * *

"Harry! I got the potions!" I panted, running into the Library.

"Excellent. Wait. From Snape? It was that easy?" he asked me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"It was." I replied. "But he knew I was lying when I said it was for a report."

"Alright, let's focus. So, we need one chocolate for every girl in Hogwarts but you and Ginny. Let's get started." said Harry, mischievously.

After a couple of hours, Harry and I had finished giving out every girl in Hogwarts a chocolate.

"Alright, what's going on?" asked a voice.

Draco stood behind me with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" I asked him, with mock innocence.

"Something's up. Tell me." he demanded.

"Uh, no." I said, smiling.

"Hermione Granger, will you-" he was interrupted.

"DRACO!"

A huge amount of screaming girls came out of various rooms, heading straight towards Draco.

He looked dumbstruck.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do." he asked me, through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't believe what two bottles of love potions can do." I said, slyly.

"You did not." he hissed at me.

"I did." I said, smirking at him.

"I swear I'm goin-" he started.

"If I were you, I'd start running away from all of the screaming girls that consist of EVERY girl at Hogwarts." I told him, shrugging.

He glared at me, but the crowd was approaching running and yelling.

"Shit!" he swore. He started running away.

"DAMN YOU GRANGER!" he called.

I was still laughing extremely hard, and I found Harry standing by the door of the library, trying to hold in HIS laughter.

I high-fived him.

_I am so completely winning._

___

* * *

_

**A/N: Haha, how was it? Did you all like it? **

__**I realise that Snape sounds so much nicer than he ever would. I mean, please. He would not give HERMIONE two bottles of LOVE POTION. But ah well :) She had to get it somehow! So if you review to tell me that, I am certainly aware of it. :)**

__**So my next update will be after 120 reviews, ok? :)**

__**Thanks!**

__**Luv,**

__**Cherri**


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N: I wonder if you all know how freaking amazing you are.

**I ask for 10 reviews, and I got 20 :) YOU GUYS ARE BEAST!**

**So, here is the next chapter :) I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I was running faster than I had ever before. I was literally running for my life.

Hermione must've gotten hold of really strong and spreading love potion because every time I passed a girl, they'd scream and start running after me, making the crowd that was following me, bigger.

I was checking the crowd behind me when I felt myself completely crash into someone.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" asked Blaise, who I had crashed into.

I quickly got up and started running. Blaise easily caught my pace.

"Long story short, Hermione got back at me by giving single freaking girl in Hogwarts love potion, and now they're chasing after me." I told him, leapin over a chair.

"Wow. I really hope this little bet of yours continues. I have never been so amused in my life." he said, chuckling.

"Whatever! Damn, help me find a place to hide!" I hissed.

"Fine." he said, and suddenly a door appeared.

I was amazed.

"The Room of Requirement." he said, quietly.

"It has awesome timing!" I said, quickly opening it and sliding into the room.

I heard the roar of the girls run right past the room, and disappear. I silently did a fist-punch.

I walked around the room and through a tiny little peephole, almost, I saw Hermione give Potter a high-five.

_Hermione Granger, you are going down._

* * *

During dinner, Headmaster Dumbledore called our attention to Madame Hooch.

"Hello everybody. As you all know, there will be a Quidditch game tomorrow sharply at 4 o'clock PM. The houses playing are Gryffindor," a loud cheer erupted, and I rolled my eyes. "And Slytherins." she finished, and our house burst into cheer.

"Now, I'd like to quickly address something. As Gryffindor's keeper, Mr. Mitchell Venton is ill, we will be having Ms. Hermione Granger take that spot for tomorrow's game. Now everyone, get a good night's rest, and be ready for a wonderful game tomorrow!" she said, joyously.

I looked over at Hermione. I was surprised. I didn't know she was interested in Quidditch.

I quickly ran over to where she was sitting and took the seat right next to her.

"Hi there." I said. "When did you start playing Quidditch?"

"Well, I started playing last year, and I guess I'm ok at it. I don't have an official role on the team, but I substitute if needed." she told me.

It meant I was playing against her tomorrow.

_Hm..._

* * *

The afternoon of the next day arrived, quickly. At approximately 3:50, I began putting on my uniform.

"Hey, let's get a move on, Malfoy." said Blaise, standing by the doorway.

I ran past him, grabbed my broomstick and ran out into he open field.

The cold and crisp air felt good. I turned around to see Hermione.

She did look ho-nice. She looked nice in her uniforms.

"Hi." I said, greeting her.

"Are you ready? Keeper is my best position." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, so I'm not worried. You ARE a Gryffindor afterall."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked me, looking confused.

"Nothing."

Madame Hooch called us to ready, and I shook hands with her then jumped on my broomstick.

The match began, and I flew off.

Normally I was the seeker, but in this game, I was put as the chaser.

Of course, if it was any other game, I'd be pissed off, but Hermione was keeper, so this would be interesting.

* * *

We played the game, and I have to admit. She WAS good. She didn't let any of the balls into her hoop, so many of my teammates tried avoiding that one.

We were down to a tie, 130-130. The golden snitch was caught by both teams at the same time, so Madame Hooch declared that whoever made the last point would win the match.

I could see Blaise chasing one of the balls towards her hoop, and I suddenly thought of something.

"Look, Hermione!" I shouted, trying to get her attention. "I need to tell you something!"

"Not now, Malfoy!" she hissed, but I knew I broke into her concentration.

"No, it's really important! Look at me!" I called.

Blaise was getting closer, so I knew I had to do his quickly.

She finally gave in.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"You lost." I said.

She looked confused, but suddenly, Blaise shot the ball into the goal, and we won.

She looked a mixture of horrified and angry.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she cried.

"I'm a Slytherin, remember?" I reminded her, smirking.

She was glaring at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bludger coming straight at us.

"MOVE!" I yelled. I kicked her broomstick hoping to move her out of harm's way, and I sped back.

Sadly, she wasn't quite out, and the bludger hit her broom, throwing her off the broom.

She screamed as she fell, and I tried to somehow stop her fall, but it was useless. She fell to the ground unconscious.

People gathered around, and I could only think of one word.

_Shit._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? **

**Please review to let me know! **

**My next update will be after 145 reviews! **

**Luv you all so much!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Augh, they're so awesome that I have to update once a day!**

**Anyway, I'd first like to clear something up. ;) so Draco's comeback plan was to distract Hermione, so the Slytherin team would win, but the bludger came, and knocked her off her broom. He tried to save her, but he failed.**

**Just wanted to clear that up! So as evil as Draco is, he has a heart :)**

**Alright, enough chit-chat! Here's Hermione's comeback!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. At first I was wondering what the hell I was doing here, but then I remembered falling off my broom, and then losing conciousness.

And then I remembered Draco.

I would've screamed out loud, if I weren't in so much pain already.

_That stupid, little bastard! Next time I see him I'm going to rip all of his organs out, and strangle him with it!_

I shuddered. Even to Draco, that was a disturbing picture. Then, I had an idea.

_Perfect._

* * *

I was still scheming when I heard the door burst open. I looked over to see Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and even Draco dash into the room.

"Good. She's awake." said Madame Pomfrey, taking a breath of relief. "How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

"Better, but still in pain." I said.

"Merlin, Hermione! Are you alright? We were all worried sick!" cried Ginny.

"I'm fine, thank you." I told her, smiling.

"Thank goodness for that." said Harry. "It's partially my fault, though, and I'm so-"

"Harry. How the hell is any of this your fault?" I exclaimed. I glared at Draco. "Someone else should be taking the blame."

His jaw clenched, and he crossed his arms. I knew he wanted to say something, but wouldn't until everyone else was gone.

"Blimey, Hermione. You should be glad that you didn't fall too hard! Thankfully, you only broke an arm, which Madame Pomfrey has already fixed." said Ron.

"Yes, well, we should leave her alone now. She needs to rest." said Madame Pomfrey, hustling everyone to the door.

"Wait," I blurted. "Leave Draco."

He and Madame Pomfrey both looked surprised. Ginny and Harry looked amused, and well, Ron just looked plain pissed.

"Alright then. But do have rest." she said, as she closed the door, leaving only me and Draco in the room.

* * *

"Um, how are you feeling?" Draco asked, quietly.

"Fine, but no thanks to the fact that you almost tried to _KILL ME_!" I yelled.

"HEY! I so did not! I just distracted you from the final point! So kill me! And then I try to stop the bludger from hitting you head-on, and it only hits your broom, and suddenly it's MY FAULT?" he yelled back.

I was shocked. _He had tried to save me?_

"Well, thanks anyway. But you still made me lose. And guess what? My leg is broken too, and I can't get the things I need." I lied.

He frowned. "What do you mean, 'My leg is broken'? That's a lie! You only broke your arm."

"No, my leg too. That's why I'm in so much pain." another lie. "So you are going to have to be my servant. Oh, and since my broom broke, you'll have to get me a new one." I told him, smugly.

"What the! No! I came to see how you were doing! Not to come be your servant!" he said, running towards to door.

I grabbed my wand and did a quick charm to stop him.

"Now, Draco, sweetie, I'm a little hungry. Fetch me lunch?" I asked, smirking.

He just glared at me, and finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll go get you a damned lunch." he mumbled.

I smiled.

* * *

I sent him on many errands-getting things, doing things, buying things, and I was mentally laughing the whole time.

_See Draco? Karma sucks, doesn't it?_

Once while Draco was gone, Ginny snuck into the room.

"How are you feeling, 'Mione?" she asked.

"Fine, and now better that my revenge is so sweet." I said, grinning.

"You shouldn't be so mean, Hermione." she said, laughing. "You know, he actually looked like he felt bad." she told me.

I scoffed. "He's a Malfoy. No way."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go. Harry's waiting for me." she said, heading to the door.

"Alright, bye Ginny." I said.

* * *

Within couple more minutes, Draco came in, holding many parcels.

"Alright, so lunch here, and your books are here, and," he pulled out the longest parcel. "Here's what I really owe you."

I opened it, to find a Firebolt in the box. I gasped.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, now my debt is repaid." he said, shrugging.

"Thanks!" I said. I was so caught up in the joy, that I actually hugged him.

But then I realized what I was doing, and pulled away.

"Oh, erm, sorry. I was a little happy." I mumbled, blushing.

He was blushing too. "Yeah, I can tell." he said, coughing.

I hopped out of the bed. "I'm going to go try it out now!" I called.

"WHOA WHOA WAIT! What about your leg?" he yelled.

I stopped, turned around and smiled. "I lied." I said, as I dashed out of the infirmary.

He was dumbstruck and speechless.

"DAMN YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Ha, she's so evil, and Draco's so guillible :)**

**I'm doing something a little different in the next chapter! So, stay tuned for it!**

**Also, sometime soon, me and my friend Izze will be writing another Dramione fic together. If you see it, please check it out! Although, at this point, I don't know what the title will be...**

**Anyway, my next update will be after 160 reviews!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy! :):):) I love you all so much!**

**So, being the music-crazed fan I am, I decided that I need to put a little bit of music into this story, so here we go! :)**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I was so pissed-at Hermione for tricking me like that, and at myself for believing her!

_Merlin, how stupid can I be? And I call myself a Malfoy..._

* * *

I was still full of angst when I walked into Potions. Then I saw her smirking face, which made me even more pissed.

"Good morning, Draco. I just took a spin on that lovely Firebolt you bought me. Thank you so much." she said, taunting me.

"Shut up." I growled.

She just smugly raised an eyebrow.

"Alright class. Settle down." said Professor Snape, walking into the room.

"Before class starts today, Headmaster Dumbledore would like me to notify you all about the upcoming karaoke party tonight. It will be held in the Great Hall, and since we think that you all are old enough to handle yourselves, it will be unsupervised. Do not make us reconsider." he told us.

I was mildly excited.

* * *

After class, Hermione winked, and skipped off to her next class. I was still fuming.

"Hey, mate. Are you gonna sing at the karaoke party tonight? As weird and strange as it is, you have a good voice." asked Blaise, grinning.

"I don't know. Probably not." I said, shrugging. "But Hermione's making me go."

"When have you started listening to her?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I realized I didn't have a reason.

"Alright, well, see you tonight then." he said, smirking.

* * *

"Draco! Come on! I swear, you're taking longer than I did to get ready!" called Hermione, impatiently.

"Alright! Sheesh, someone's pushy." I grumbled.

"Come on! I have to be there to hear Ginny sing!" she whined.

I just groaned, and we headed out the door.

I had to say, she looked nice.

_Damn, how many times have I said that already?_

But it was true. She was wearing a baby pink shirt, a white skirt, and white go-go boots that went up to her knees.

"What's with the go-go boots?" I asked.

"Why not?" she retorted.

I just chuckled.

* * *

We did manage to get there in the middle of Ginny's song, which was "Mine" by some muggle named Taylor Swift.

Hermione squealed and ran up to go get a better view.

She finished, and everyone cheered. To my surprise, Blaise stepped on stage right after, and began rapping to some song called "Low" by another muggle named Flo Rida.

I cheered, and even laughed. He was hilarious.

* * *

He soon finished, and everyone clapped.

"Thank you all. Now, next up, my best mate, Draco Malfoy, singing 'Spending All My Time' by Aaron Fresh! Come on, let's get him on stage!"

My jaw dropped.

What the hell was he doing? I never said I was going to sing!

People kept pushing me towards the stage, and somehow, Blaise pulled me up.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"Good luck. And you know this song. Come on." he said, grinning.

"I am going to kill you." I hissed at him.

The music started, and I had no other choice. I opened my mouth, and started to sing.

_Spendin' all my time_

_ah nah nah nah nah ooh_

_ah nah nah nah nah ooh_

_(ooooh woah)_

Everyone screamed. No one had ever heard me sing before, so I assume it was surprising.

_Spending all my time lovin' you_

_All my time lovin' you_

_Need a few more seconds in my day_

_Spending all my time lovin' you_

_All my time lovin' you_

_Every minutes runnin' away_

_from when I wake up_

_to when I lay down_

_all I got is you baby on my brain_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_25 hours in my day_

_The clock ain't long enough_

_on the wall,_

_so I spend another minute with you._

_I'm not strong enough,_

_that's why I fall_

_everytime that I'm lookin' at you._

_You got my attention,_

_I forgot to mention,_

_You're the most beautiful girl I know_

_and I got no place to go._

_Spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_need a few more seconds in my day_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_every minutes runnin' away_

_from when I wake up_

_to when I lay down_

_all I got is you baby on my brain_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_25 hours in my day._

_I got everything; I got nothing_

_if they take you away from me_

_I'm your medicine_

_make you better when_

_all your hopes start runnin' away_

_baby this is your song_

_no it's not the slow song_

_say anything just to make you smile_

_baby won't you stay awhile?_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_need a few more seconds in my day_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_every minutes runnin' away_

_from when I wake up_

_to when I lay down_

_all I got is you baby on my brain_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_25 hours in my day_

Blaise joined in.

_If you got somebody that you_

_feel this way about say oooh_

_(say oooh)_

_and if you got somebody that you_

_can't live without say oooh_

_(say oooh)_

_and if you got somebody that you_

_feel this way about say oooh_

_nah nah nah nah_

_(say oooh)_

_nah nah nah nah_

_and if you got somebody that you_

_can't live without say ooooh_

_(say ooooh)_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_need a few more seconds in my day_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_every minutes runnin' away_

_from when i wake up_

_to when i lay down_

_all i got is you baby on my brain_

_spending all my time lovin' you_

_all my time lovin' you_

_25 hours in my day._

* * *

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and I dashed off the stage.

Hermione just grinned. "Who knew you could sing?" she asked.

"Hey, that was not my choice." I protested.

"Next up, Hermione Granger, singing 'Clumsy' by Fergie!" called Ginny.

Hermione looked dumbstruck.

"Break a leg." I said, grinning. "Oh, but if you so, I'm not gonna serve you."

She just glared, and she was pushed to the front.

The first chords rang out, and she started singing.

_First time that I saw your eyes_

_Boy, you looked right through me_

She was actually really good, and everyone cheered.

_Play it cool but I knew you knew_

_That cupid hit me_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_Can't breath when you touch me, see_

_Butterflies so crazy_

_Whoa now, think I'm goin' down_

_Friends don't know what's with me_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_You know this ain't the first time_

_This has happened to me, this love sick thing_

_I like serious relationships_

_And a girl like me don't stay single for long_

_'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up_

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_The love bug crawls right back up_

_And bites me and I'm back_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love_

_You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you_

_So in love with you, so in love with you_

* * *

She finished, and everyone applauded. Even I clapped.

"Wow, that was actually pretty good." I complimented. "And that's just about the only compliment you'll ever get from me, so cherish it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just hope it doesn't happen again." she mumbled.

"And now, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in a duet: 'Good Girls Go Bad'!"

"WHAT?" she and I screamed at the same time.

"Come on!" called Blaise.

Once again, I was pushed onto the stage, and was handed a microphone.

"No, I am not singing a duet with him!" protested Hermione.

"Too bad." winked Ginny, and music started.

There was no way out, so I opened my mouth.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

Hermione came in.

_I know your type_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

I grinned and started up again.

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

She started back up

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

I shouted out:

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

She called back.

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

I started again.

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

She called once more.

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

We sang in harmony.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_(They don't stand a chance)_

_I make them good girls go_

_The good girls go bad, yeah_

_Good girls go bad_

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I thought that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

* * *

The applause was almost thunderous, and everyone was screaming.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" asked Hermione, quietly.

I turned to her and grinned. "You know it's true. I make them good girls go bad." I said, smirking.

She just rolled her eyes and groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, did you all like it? I hope you did :)**

**Don't hesitate at all to leave me a review! **

**Since we're almost at 170, I'll update at around 185...a little past 180...**

**Anyway, the songs are:**

**Good Girls Go Bad: Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

**Spending All My Time: Aaron Fresh**

**Clumsy: Fergie**

**The lyrics are all from , but apparently, the addresses won't save...so... **

**Thanks so much!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are so incredibly amazing! Wow, 193 reviews? In less than 24 hours? You guys are beastly :)**

**Anyway, so yes, last time was a little random and "muggley" but I'm glad that you liked it :) **

**So I'm back with the plot, and it's gonna go on for a bit. I don't want to end the story so soon! :(**

**So I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Ginny, I am going to kill you." were the first words that came out of my mouth. We were at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Come on! You did fine! And you and Draco got the most applause!" she said, laughing. "And whoever though that Draco Malfoy could sing?"

"That was embarrassing!" I said, putting my face in my hands.

"You did great!" she said, comforting me.

"That's what you think." I mumbled.

"Wrong. It's what I know. Look, like," she looked around at our table. "Hey! You!"

A lot of people turned to look at her. "No, not you, you! With the face! Oh, well I mean, the little boy!"

Finally, one little boy, probably a 1st year turned to look at her. He looked a little bit scared.

"Did you go to the karaoke party last night?" she asked him.

He nodded timidly.

"Did you hear her sing?" she asked, gesturing to me.

He nodded again.

"Now, do you think she sang well?" she asked once more.

"Yeah." he said, quietly.

She smiled at me. "There."

"One person. So what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She stood up on the table. "HEY! GRYFFINDORS!"

_Oh. My. God. What. The. Hell. Was. She. Doing?_

The whole table got quiet and looked at her. In fact, the whole school got quiet to look at her.

_What. The. Hell._

"Ginny, don't you dare." I warned her.

She ignored me. "Now! Hermione Granger sang last night at the karaoke party! What did you think?" she yelled.

Everyone cheered loudly, and I had never felt so awkward.

"She was great," called one Slytherin, standing up. "But Draco Malfoy did just as well."

He, who was lounging out, looked up, surprised. "HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!" he yelled.

"Who thought Draco did well?" called Blaise.

The whole school cheered, and he just got up and left.

"See? You did great." said Ginny, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

After breakfast, I looked around for Draco. There were no classes today, but I couldn't find him either way.

* * *

**Draco POV**

After breakfast, I ran to Hogsmeade. I looked around, and my eyes landed on one store. I chuckled and ran in.

"Welcome!" called the Weasley twins. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! How can we-" one of them looked closely at me. "Blimey! Is that Draco Malfoy?" one of them exclaimed.

"Why, Fred, I think it is!" said the other, who I presume must be George.

"But why is a Malfoy in our shop?" asked Fred.

"I'm here to find a little something to make...someone sick. A little prank." I told them. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, as weird as it is, Mr. Malfoy, we have the perfect item for you!" said George. He ran to the back of the store, and brought back a small box.

At first I was confused, and didn't know what it was, but then I recognized it.

"Perfect. I'll take it." I declared.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

After a couple hours, I finally caught sight of Draco.

"Hi there." he said.

"Hi? Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I was at Hogsmeade. By the way, I got you something." he said, pulling out a box. "You did really great last night at singing, so here."

He handed me the box, and I opened it to see a bunch of beautiful chocolates.

"Wow. Thanks." I said. I was speechless. He was actually being nice to me?

"No problem. Eat them. They're really good." he said, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I looked at the box and pulled out one of the chocolates, and ate it. It had a weird flavor to it, but I tried another one. Suddenly, blood started flowing heavily from my nose. I was horrified. Then, my stomach felt really funny, and before I knew it, I threw up all over the floor.

Ginny, who was convieniently behind me screamed. "Hermione!"

My hands were still clutching my bleeding nose.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came by. "Merlin, what happened?" she exclaimed. "Come! Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey's." she said, helping me.

Ginny picked up the box, and brought it with her.

Within an hour, I was better, and I was just getting out of the hospital wing, when Ginny came up to me. "Look." she said, showing me the box.

At a very small corner, there was the label-Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

"You ate from a Skiving snackbox." she told me.

I was in shock. Then it all became clear.

_Draco. He is going to hell._

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**I'd like to thank Izze13 for giving me the idea of using one of the Weasley's pranks :) **

**And, no, Fred is not dead, because he is too awesome to die. :) I'm not letting him die :)**

**Also, if you have time, _PLEASE_ check out mine and Izze13's new fic: "You Belong With Me, Draco Malfoy"! Thanks to you guys who already did and reviewed it!**

**Thanks so much to everyone! **

**Hm...since we are at 193, my next update goal will be around 210. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually at the point of asking for 210! YAY!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello Wonderful people of Fanfiction! :)**

**Thanks so much! I can't believe I actually have over 200 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Anyway, so the warring stuff is going on between them, but don't worry! This will end up well! :)**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed! And, double thanks to books13 for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I stomped up to Draco as soon as I saw him.

"Hello love. Did you enjoy the chocolates?" he asked me, smirking.

I slapped him, and he held his cheek surprised. "You bastard!" I screamed. "How dare you? And I was starting to think you were getting a decent side!"

"Said the person who tricked me into thinking that you broke your leg!" he retorted.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "You're such a jerk, Draco. My nose would not stop bleeding!"

He mumbled something quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He said it a little bit louder, but I couldn't hear it.

"One more time?" I asked. His used to be pure white skin was now turning redder and redder.

"I'm sorry! Ok?" he shouted.

I was dumbstruck. _He was actually saying sorry?_

"Well, fine." I said, walking away in a huff. I was a little bit happier, hearing Draco say sorry.

* * *

Next I found the two boys that I needed to talk to.

"Hello, Hermione." greeted Fred.

"Well, let's see...I just came out of the hospital wing after eating some candy from your Skiving Snackbox that you sold to Draco Malfoy." I told them, glaring.

Their lips formed an "o" shape. "That was for you?" asked George, nervously.

"Why yes." I said.

"We're sorry! We didn't know!" cried Fred, falling on his knees.

"We beg your forgiveness, oh-mighty-one!" said George, as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, hush. You two are such drama queens. Now, I have a little request..." I told them.

They looked at me, and I smiled wickedly.

* * *

Later, I was feeling a lot happier, and a little bit wicked, when I heard a voice.

"Oi! Look at that girl! _That's _the mudblood." called some boy I had never seen before, pointing at me.

My face flushed. "Why how dare you, you-" I started. I was interrupted.

"No good, immature, little bastard!" finished a familiar voice. Draco was standing behind me, looking angry.

"Who are you? A 5th year? How dare you speak to me that way? I'm a 6th year, so don't mess with me." said the boy boldly. "And a Slytherin."

I could practically see Draco building up anger.

He pulled out his wand, and in the same fluid motion, he shouted "Levicorpus!"

The boy suddenly flew up in the air upside-down and just dangled from the air.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am a 7th year Slytherin. I am the head boy, and guess what?" he pulled up his sleeve to show the very faint tracings of the dark mark he once had. The boy and all of his friend's eyes widened with shock and terror.

"I was once a Death Eater." he said, menacingly.

Everyone around us stared in horror and shock.

"And this 'mudblood' is my girlfriend, so if I ever see or hear _anyone_ insult her, well, let's just say, you'd better be begging for mercy." shouted Draco.

My face was red, and I couldn't believe it. He was standing up for me?

"Understood?" he prompted the boy.

He nodded his head, his face pale.

"Good." Draco flicked his wand, and the boy came crashing back down to the floor.

"Also, 10 points from Slytherin, for disrespect to the Head Boy." he said. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away.

_I have got to admit, he has style._Draco POV

* * *

The next day, I walked into Astronomy with Granger trailing behind me. She and I hadn't talked much, but I had a feeling she forgave me.

The professor told us all to get into partners, and look through the telescopes for anything I interesting that we could find. Hermione and I decided to work together.

She first pulled out her telescope.

"So thanks for what you did back there." she told me quietly.

"No worries. It wasn't the first time I saw that kid, and I was pissed." I said, shrugging.

"Well, thank you." she said, smiling at me.

She offered me her telescope, and I looked through it.

"Oh, and I was just wondering, do you forgive me for what happened with the chocolates?" I asked, wanting to make sure.

"Well..." she started. Suddenly, I felt something hard come from inside the telescope and hit me square in the eye.

"Augh!" I yelled, staggering back, holding my eye.

"Now I do." she said, sweetly.

"Really?" I yelled. "I have a freaking black eye!"

"Oh, sorry, love. The professor will help you to Madame Pomfrey's she told me.

I was still holding my eye, when I felt her come near me, and felt her lips brush my cheek.

"Thanks." she whispered, and she ran off.

_What just happened?_

**A/N: So what did you think? Did ya like it?**

**Please! Don't hesitate to let me know! I'm always waiting to hear your comments!**

**My next update will be after 225 reviews, so I hope to see you all soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You people are super awesome. Just in case you didn't know. :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy! And all of the favorites, the story alerts, everything! Thank you so much!**

**So, this is the next chapter. It's going to be a little bit short, and I apologize. **

* * *

**Draco POV**

Even after I came out of the hospital wing the next day, I still had no absolute idea what had happened earlier.

Madame Pomfrey had healed my black eye, but as girly as it sounded, my cheek was still tingling.

"Hello love, how's your eye?" asked a voice that made me slightly darken a shade of red. I turned around to see the smirking face of Hermione.

"Fine, but no thanks to you." I retorted. "What the hell _WAS_ that?"

She pulled out the telescope that had punched me earlier. "The Weasley products are a lot of fun, aren't they?" she asked, fiddling with it. She turned it towards me, and I saw the Weasley logo.

"Wow." I said, annoyed.

She just smiled. "Come on. Care of Magical Creatures is next." she said, pulling my arm along.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Com'mon class! We don' have forever, ya know?" called Hagrid. We were huddled behind him, in the Forbbiden Forest. An eerie glow filled the forest. Even though I had been here a million times with Ron and Harry, I still couldn't help but feel a little bit creeped out. The whole place just gave me the creeps.

I turned around to see Harry with Ginny and Ron tagging along, and Draco lazily strolling behind me. I automatically turned around again when I saw Draco.

_I still can't believe I actually did that yesterday! I actually kissed him on the cheek! Merlin, what has gotten into me?_

"Aw righ' now, ev'ryone, git into pairs o' two, and look aroun'. Rem'ber, those hippogriffs aren' always nice." Hagrid turned around. "Mr. Malfoy, you'd know."

Draco blushed, and everyone started snickering.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

"You know its true." I told him, teasing him.

He just glared at me. "Whatever."

I just smirked his signature smirk, causing him to scowl even harder.

"Any way, Goo' luck. Meet up 'ere in aroun' an 'our." said Hagrid. "But make sure to stay close to this 'rea. There's a lot o' dangerous monsters nearby."

I looked around, but everyone had already partnered up, leaving just me and Draco.

"How is it I'm always stuck with you?" I groaned.

"I was wondering the same. But don't act like you aren't pleased." he said, smirking.

"You think way too highly of yourself." I told him, rolling my eyes.

He flashed a smile. "I know.

I was surprised. "You smile a lot now." I observed.

"Oh. Well, I suppose things have gotten better or something." he mumbled.

I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. "Hippogriff!" I yelled, running after it.

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco ran after me.

We chased it as far as we could, but suddenly, it disappeared.

I was still panting, and I looked up. Draco was standing next to me trying to catch his breath.

"It's...gone..." I wheezed.

"I...know...obviously." he said, in between gasps. "Damn, you couldn't slow down could you?"

"Um, where are we?" I asked. I looked around, but nothing looked familiar.

"Hello?" I yelled. I heard nothing but my own echo spread around throughout the forest.

We were lost.

Crap.

* * *

I was utterly horrified. I had no idea what to do.

"What now?" asked Draco.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I suppose we just start going back from where we came?" I suggested.

Suddenly, two piercing yellow eyes stared from a dark part of the forest. I wondered where I had seen it before.

The creature came closer, and two bronze horns came into the sunlight, and I recognized it immediately.

Adreneline rushed through my veins.

I gasped in horror.

"Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger...**

**Can anyone guess what it is that is coming out? I'll put names of the winners on the next chapter :)**

**Haha, Hagrid was a lot of fun to put in, but his slang is almost impossible. I'm sorry if you can't read it!**

**Please review! My next update will be after 245 reviews! **

**Thanks! **

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello great people of the world! I'm back! Again!**

**I was so excited! In around 3 hours, I finished my goal. You. People. Rock.**

**Anyway, I was really happy to see your guesses on what it was.**

**Unfortunately, almost all of them were centaur, but I'm sorry, it's not...**

**There was one person that guessed correctly. Eva Grace Malone, you are psychic :)**

**I suppose it's partially my fault, for not giving you more of a hint to what it was. My BFFL, books13 pointed out that these aren't usually in the Forbidden Forest, so I suppose it's my fault...**

**CREDIT TO ALL WHO GUESSED OR REVIEWED! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY!**

**Good guess! Thanks to all of you who tried :)**

**Anyway, the only other person who got it was books13, who cheated, because I was talking to her about the plot, so it doesn't count. :) sorry, Fran.**

**Anyway, here you go! Find out what it is!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

The huge creature came forth another step. It's skin was red. Pure red.

I knew where I had seen it before. In my 4th year. Potter's intense battle.

_A Hungarian Horntail._

It dashed towards us and spewed a huge flame. Hermione screamed, and I pulled her to safety.

"What is it doing here? They don't even live in the Forbidden Forest!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't know. But right now, that's not important." I replied. I pulled out my wand. She pulled hers out.

"What spell?" she asked.

"And they call you the smartest witch of our time." I said, sarcastically.

"This is NOT the time for this. WHAT SPELL?" she screamed.

"The Stunning Spell, I suppose. It might work if we both do it at once!" I yelled.

She nodded. We both stepped out, and yelled "Stupify!"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was extremely frightened. I had faced worse situations than this, but this time, I felt the most alone.

On Draco's signal, we both jumped out from behind the tree and yelled "Stupify!"

A bright ray of shot out from the tip of my wand, and it worked effectively. The dragon was on the ground, shrieking.

I smiled.

"Good job!" he called. Suddenly, he was hit with a ray of light, and he flew back and fell to the ground.

"DRACO!" I yelled. I ran to where he had fallen.

Deep cuts ran along his whole body, especially his chest. Blood was seeping through his white shirt. His eyes were closed, but he was in apparent pain.

"HERMIONE?" shouted voices.

"OVER HERE!" I cried, ripping Draco's shirt off to try to help him and stop the bleeding, but I really didn't know what to do.

Tears began filling my eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice.

"I'm over here!" I yelled. "And hurry! Draco's hurt!"

A flock of people finally appeared in the mist. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all sprinting towards us.

"Are you alright?" called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, but we were attacked!" I said.

They all finally reached us, and their eyes grew wide at the sight of the dragon laying behind us, and again at Draco.

"I told you there was a dragon!" said Ron.

"What happened?" ordered Professor Snape. "Was he attacked by the dragon?"

I shook my head. "We stunned it, but then a ray of light came, and this happened!" I cried.

Everyone stared at Ron, and I saw confused.

"Oh..." he said. "I cast that to try to hit the dragon. I guess my aim was bad." said Ron sheepishly.

"I told you!" cried Ginny, slapping him.

Professor Snape's eyes widened. "He was hit by Sectumsempra?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Very well." Snape crouched down and pulled out his wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur." he muttered. The blood stopped it's flow.

He muttered it a second time, and the wounds began closing up.

The last time made him look almost healed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will take care of the Horntail." said Snape. "Take Malfoy to the hospital wing. Give Weasley a detention."

Ron just looked shocked, but Ginny almost smirked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Of course, Severus. Mobulus!" She charmed Draco's body to move with us, and we headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Once we got back the the school, Draco went straight to the hospital wing.

It wasn't for another 3 hours or so until Draco regained consciousness. I was the first to see him.

"Draco?" I asked quietly.

He groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh. It's you." he replied.

"You idiot! You got hit with the Sectumsempra curse again! Will you ever learn?" I asked.

"Probably not." he said. He tried to sit up, but he winced. "So who hit me?" he asked.

"Um, Ron. But in his defense, he was aiming for the dragon." I said.

He chuckled. "The bastard has horrible aim then."

Suddenly the door flew open, and Ron was shoved inside.

"No! I don't wan-oh. Hello, Malfoy. Hermione." said Ron, turning as red as his hair.

"Hello Weasley. If you must know, my chest hurts like hell." said Draco.

Ron mumbled something. I couldn't hear it, but Draco's face smoothened once he did.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked Ron.

Ron mumbled again, his face getting redder than I had thought possible.

"One more time?" asked Draco, smirking. He was messing with Ron.

"I'm sorry." he said, this time loud enough.

"Oh, well alright." said Draco, as leaned back, smirking.

I spent the rest of the day with Draco, making sure he was ok. For some reason, I was really worried about him.

* * *

Finally I caught up with Ginny. "Tough day, huh?" she asked.

I nodded. "I need to take a million hour nap." I said, yawning.

"Well, you can't. You can't miss what's going on in 3 days." said Ginny.

I stared at her. "What?" I asked.

"Why, Valentine's Day, or course!"

_Oh._

* * *

**A/N: Did you all like this chapter? I had fun writing it :)**

**Hehe, Valentine's Day. What will happen?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear what you all have to say! :) **

**My next update will be after 265 reviews! I hope to see you all soon!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I can't believe it! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Also, thanks to Maddie, for pointing out that the Hungarian Horntail is black, not red. My mistake. :P**

**Anyway, I know that Valentine's Day isn't here yet, but it's what I had planned for this chapter, and I didn't want to make you all wait until then to read it. So, this is an early Valentine's Gift! :)**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I got up out of bed, wincing. The cuts on my chest had faded, but they still hurt. "Damned Weasley." I muttered.

For anyone who had been wondering, they did bring the beds over a long time ago, and Hermione, being as proper as she is, split the room.

I got up and picked up my wand. I did the clothes charm and walked out of the room to the Great Hall.

* * *

I took a seat next to Blaise. "Morning." he greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"Everyone!" called Headmaster Dumbledore. The Great Hall quieted immediately.

"Good morning everyone!" he said. "I'd just like to address a few things first! As you all are very familiar with, today is Valentine's Day, and all classes are cancelled." everyone cheered. "I expect you all to have fun on the day of romance." he chuckled.

"Secondly, I'd like to address the matter of the Hungarian Horntail in the forest."

Whispers passed through the Great Hall, and I saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table looking pale.

"Yesterday, we had two seventh year students attacked by the beast. We are still not sure how it got there, but we assure you all not to worry. I'd like to quickly thank Professors Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall for helping out, and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for their bravery yesterday. To that, I would like to award both Slytherin and Gryffindor 50 house points." said Dumbledore.

Both houses stood up and cheered. My face was emotionless, but Hermione's looked embarrassed from the attention.

"Alright! Let breakfast begin!"

Our plates and cups automatically began filling themselves.

In spirit of Valentine's Day, we had heart-shaped pancakes and strawberries, as well as some fruity red liquid.

Looking at it made me sick.

"My plate looks much too happy." muttered Blaise, looking at it with disgust.

"I hear you." I told him.

* * *

After breakfast, I found Hermione in the library.

"Hello, little bookworm." I teased.

"Go away, Malfoy." I glared.

"Being cold again? What happened to the worry from yesterday?" I asked.

"Well you seem to be alright." she said, closing her book to put it back on the shelf.

I followed her. "Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

For some unknown reason that I couldn't figure out, her attitude made me uneasy, as if I did something wrong. The weird thing is that I cared.

"Who said I was?" she asked.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. I can tell." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, smirking.

I scowled. "Anyway, tell me."

She pondered it for a second. "No." she said, simply, walking away, leaving me confused.

* * *

I tried to forget about it, but somehow, it kept bugging me.

Finally, I decided to go to ask someone.

"Hello Ginny." I said, strolling up to her.

"Um, hello?" she said, skeptically.

"I have a question." I said.

"Alright. Shoot." she replied.

"Why is Hermione mad at me?" I asked.

She stiffened, but she regained her composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied, walking away.

"Of course." I said, catching up to her. "But you're not a very convincing liar."

She stopped. "Well, I'm surprised that it isn't obvious."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Honestly Malfoy! You aren't romantic at all!" she said, exasperated.

"Tell me." I said.

"I promised Hermione I wouldn't, but I'll I've you a hint. Think about what day it is today, what should happen, and what's not happening."

I frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out. Oh, and one last clue: I'm going on a date with Harry." she walked off.

I was still confused. "Hermione wants to go on a date with Harry?" I said, thinking out loud.

Then it hit me.

_Wow, I'm stupid._

* * *

I found Hermione in the Gryffindor commons with the Weasel.

"Hello, Weasel. Hermione, can I talk to you?" I said.

She looked surprised, and Weasley started glaring.

"Sure." she said.

We walked outside. "Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this afternoon? Even now is ok." I said, awkwardly.

_Man up, Draco! You call yourself a Slytherin? You can barely ask a girl who is you GIRLFRIEND on a freaking date!_

"You talked to Ginny, didn't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well yes, but she didn't tell me. I had to figure it out." I said.

"Fine." she said. "When?"

I felt comfortable again. "Now."

* * *

We headed off to Hogsmeade.

"You notice that this is actually our first ever date?" she asked.

"Huh. It is." I replied. I actually didn't notice.

"Alright, so where to?" she asked.

"I'm letting this be a shopping spree for you. Look around, find something, I'll pay." I said.

She grinned. "Here's the whole 'I'm super rich' think again, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, but this time, you benefit."

* * *

We toured the whole village, looking through almost every store.

I found out a lot about her-her family, her favorite things, everything. It was comfortable being around her.

"Ugh, there's nothing good." she complained.

"Well, I have an idea."

I pulled her into a small shop, and she looked skeptic. "Where is this?" she asked.

"Hurbin's Jewelry Shop." I replied. "There's a lot of nice things here."

I pulled her in, and she gasped.

Different types of diamonds, crystals, and gems sparkled in the light.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing?" asked the manager, Fredrick Hurbin.

"Fine, thank you." I replied. "I'm looking for something for my date here." I said, gesturing to Hermione.

She didn't notice. She was still looking in wonder at the different pieces of jewelry.

"They're all so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Pick one." I said.

She looked until she found one that made her eyes light up with delight.

"This ones gorgeous!" she gasped. She carefully held the delicate necklace in her hands.

It was a diamond enchanted to the shape of a flower, with different gems in the middle. It definitely was beautiful.

"We'll take this one." I said.

Hurbin nodded. "21 galleons." he announced.

I easily fished out the money and gave it to him, and presented the necklace to her.

"Thank you so much." she gasped.

"May I?" I asked. I unclasped the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

As soon as I touched her skin, I felt a little jolt of electricity.

She turned around. "How does it look?"

I grinned. "The necklace is beautiful. I thought we established that." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

* * *

We finished the rest of the date laughing and talking.

Finally, it started getting dark, so we headed back.

"Well this was fun." she said.

"Yeah."

Right at that moment, I felt a sudden urge to kiss her.

We both froze, and I leaned towards her. My mind was foggy.

Then, I snapped out of it.

"Oh, um, Uh, I'm going to Blaise's." I said, blushing madly.

"Alright." she said, not looking at me.

_What the hell just happened to me?_

* * *

**A/N: Haha, did you all like this chapter? I had fun writing it :)**

**I'm sorry that they didn't kiss yet! But I do have the perfect moment planned for it! So don't worry!**

**Thanks again everyone! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! My next update will be after 290 reviews! OMG, it's almost 300! I'm hyperventilating! **

**Anyway, thanks, and hope to see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello wonderful people on Fanfic!**  
**I can't believe it! You people are so wonderful! I actually got over 300 reviews! I love you all!**  
**Real quickly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Izze13, who without, I would not be updating. LUV YA IZZE!**  
**And thanks Franny for your help :)**  
**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I ran to Blaise's room and threw open the door.  
"Hi!" I panted.  
He was staring at me with a weirded-out expression. "Hi...? Merlin, Draco, you always come to me! Look, if you want to move back with me, just say so." he said, sarcastically.  
"No, um, I just came to talk. About what I should do with Hermione." I said, awkwardly.  
"Oh, so I'm your love adviser now?" he asked, amused.  
"In somewhat of a form, I guess so." I said.  
"Alright. Tell me what's up." he sighed.  
I began explaining to him about what had happened during our date. He smiled every now and then, but I ignored it.  
"But then, on the way back, we were just about to go into the room, when I felt, like, this URGE to kiss her, and, I don't know, I started leaning in, but then I kinda realized what I was doing, so I backed off, and ran here." I explained.  
"That's nice." he said, smiling.  
I just stared at him.  
"Is that the best thing you can say? 'That's nice'?" I stood up. "That's it, I'm finding another best friend."  
"Sit down!" he said, pulling me back. "Look. Oh Merlin, here comes the mushy stuff. Do you like Hermione?"  
"Well, I like her now-" I started. He cut me off.  
"Now look deeper. Do you love her?" he asked me, his eyes piercing into mine.  
I was silent. "I-I can't tell. It's all hazy when I'm with her, so I really don't know. I'm just really confused right now." I said, ruffling my hair.  
He nodded. "Look, mate. If I were you, act like nothing happened, and just move on. It cuts the awkward out. With time, the haze will die away, and you'll know what your heart wants."  
I let his words drift in my mind. What my heart wants...  
My thinking was interrupted with a gag. I looked up. "What the hell?" I asked.  
"Sorry. That was wwaaaayyyy to much mushyness for a Slytherin. Oh Merlin, I think I feel my lunch coming back up." he said, rubbing his throat.  
"Merlin, you're right! Damn it, this girl's got me all mushy!" I said, putting my hands over my face.  
"Come on, lover boy. Let's get some dinner." he said, standing up.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I stood in the doorway of my room, shocked. I was frozen.  
_H-he almost kissed me!_  
My face grew red. _I can't believe it! He actually leaned forward to kiss me! The nerve of him!_  
_But I wanted it._  
"Merlin, did I really just think that?" I asked myself.  
"Think what?" asked a voice. Ginny was coming up towards me.  
"GINNY!" I screamed. I pulled her into the room. "You have GOT to help me."  
"Alright! So what's your dilemma?" she asked.  
I explained to her about our date and everything. Ginny even gasped at the necklace.  
"That sounds perfect. What's so wrong?" asked Ginny, confused.  
"Well, then we were coming back to our room, and then he just stares at me, and starts leaning in." I said, blushing madly.  
Ginny gasped. "NO WAY! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY KISSED?"  
"Almost. But then he just stopped when he was really close, and just backed off."  
She stared at me. "So he just stopped? Just like that?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"He's such a wimp!" she fumed. "You can't just lead someone on like that- Wait. How are you feeling about this?" she asked.  
"That's the thing! I don't know!" I said, sighing. "I mean, I felt almost scared when he started leaning in, like I wanted to push him away, but then he backed off, and I..." I trailed off. I fell onto the bed. "I kinda felt like I wanted him to kiss me."  
She looked at me. "So are you trying to tell me you like him?" she asked.  
"That's the thing! I don't know!" I said, frustrated. "I can't tell. It's just so unclear around him. And, what the heck am I supposed to do? It's going to be so awkward around him!" I said, burying my head my pillow.  
"Well, until you know what to do, I suggest just pretending it didn't happen." she advised.  
"You're right." I sighed. "I'm thinking too hard."  
Then I remembered the little electric shock that I felt when he touched my skin. I remembered his clean and crisp smell.  
_Oh no. Could I really be in love him?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry this was kinda short...But I hope you all liked it, nonetheless!**  
**So PLEASE REVIEW! My next update will be around 325 reviews, I guess. Maybe a little before...**  
**So thank you all so much, and an extra thank you to Izze!**  
**I hope to see you all soon!**  
**Have a great Valentine's Day!**  
**Luv,**  
**Cherri**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me :)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner... :( I didn't have much time... :(**

**But don't worry, I'm here now! :)**

**So here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

Draco POV

I walked into the Great Hall, looking around for Hermione.

I took a breath of relief. She wasn't here yet.

I took a seat at the Slytherin table with Blaise. Suddenly, a couple of Ravenclaw girls walked over holding a paper.

"Draco, check this out." they said, handing me the paper, and walking away giggling.

I looked at the heading, and my eyes grew wide.

_Shit._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The next morning, I headed off to my classes, looking around for Draco.

Throughout Potions, Draco had been avoiding me. He didn't sit next to me like he usually did, nor did he look or say anything to me.

I was slightly worried. Was he still embarrassed from what had happened yesterday?

I tried to ignore it, and I just headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Come in, class! We haven't got all day!" called Professor Lupin.

We all hurried to our seats. I sat next to Ginny, while Draco sat lazily next some other Slytherin boy.

"Alright. Starting today, we will be doing our dueling unit. Today, why don't we have two people come up to demonstrate?" asked Lupin. He looked around. "How about...Miss Granger and...Mr. Malfoy."

I stiffened. Ginny pushed me up, and I awkwardly walked up to the front of the room with Draco strolling lazily behind me.

Once we got up there, we stood across from each other.

"Alright you two. No harming each other too badly, and now unforgivable curses. Obviously." said Lupin. "Alright. Walk towards your partner, wands up, down, and back."

We both walked briskly towards each other, flicked our wands up, back down, and headed back to our side, both taking a fighting stance.

"Begin!" yelled Lupin.

"Oppugno!" I shouted, and a flurry or birds shot straight at Draco.

"Incendio!" he yelled, burning all of the birds before they could hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted.

The shot didn't quite hit him, so he remained with his wand.

"Serpensortia!" he yelled, and a large brown snake came out of his wand.

"Incendio." I said, and the snake burst into flames.

"Levicorpus!" he yelled, and I was lifted up into the air.

"Stupefy!" I cried, and he shot backwards.

"Sectumsempra!" he called. The look of horror passed through my face, and his as well.

The whole class screamed.

I flinched, but before I could yell out a protecting spell, the ray disappeared as a magical shield was placed in front of me.

Professor Lupin was holding up his wand, looking almost scared. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

I nodded, still trying to get my heart rate to it's normal speed.

"I'm so sorry." apologized Draco, getting up. "I didn't-"

"That's alright Mr. Malfoy. But I'm afraid I will have to give you a detention, and take 10 points from Slytherin. If that shot hadn't been blocked, we'd be in a nasty situation." said Professor Lupin.

My face was surely pale, and I knew I was sweating.

The bell rang, and people started hustling out of the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy? Please stay. We need to discuss your detention." called Professor Lupin.

He nodded, but passed by me.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

* * *

"That stupid git could've killed you!" screeched Ron, as I told him what had happened during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes. Like you almost killed him." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure it was an accident. After all. He apologized more than once, AND he's doing detention." I said.

"Good. That nasty ferret deserves it." muttered Ron.

"Hermione," called a voice. I turned around to see a girl from my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Maria Montul.

"Oh, hi Maria." I greeted.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you." I said.

"That's good. But I can't believe he'd do that. I thought you two were getting along quite nicely." she said.

"Well, we were-wait. How did you know?" I asked, confused. I was not too familiar with Maria, so I was wondering how she knew.

"Oh! It's all over the Daily Prophet." she said. "Didn't you know?"

She even pulled out a copy and handed it to me.

As soon as I saw it, my jaw dropped, and my heart almost stopped beating.

On the front page of the Daily Prophet, were the words- _**Draco Malfoy, gone soft?**_

Under it showed a picture of us two. He was puttin on my necklace for me.

I was horrified.

I quickly snatched the paper and read the small story-

_Former death-eater Draco Malfoy has apparently be changed. Instead of the old, cold-hearted boy he was, he has turned into a loving boyfriend, as it shows in the picture above. He is apparently dating a girl named Hermione Granger, whom he cherishes deeply. Much is expected of these two love birds, and hopefully, we will see more. -Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet._

I just gaped at the article.

"That dammed woman." hissed Ginny. "Doesn't she have a life besides going around and stalking people?"

"I highly doubt it." scoffed Ron.

"I agree." said Harry.

I was still in shock.

_That cursed devil-woman._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**Haha, it was a lot of fun writing this chapter! :) **

**Thanks to Franny, who helped me with the dueling :)**

**Alright! I will update at...around 345 reviews, I guess... **

**Thank you all so much!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much!**

**I am so happy with all of the reviews I got! I was really surprised that we exceeded our goal by almost 20! I love you all so much!**

**I know all of you are waiting for the kiss, and it will be soon, but I plan on bringing them a closer, and putting it off for a bit :)**

**And to QK-Sideways Ninja: I suppose it does seem a bit desperate, but this way, you know about when I will review. :)**

**Diddle10-Actually, they are in their 7th year, but I have them doing a dueling unit for fun :)**

**I hate it, but I have to confess this chapter will be my shortest ever...I AM SO SORRY! I promise the next one will be longer!**

**So here it is!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

"I can't believe that woman!" I fumed. Then I realized something. _Had Draco seen it?_

It was after dinner, and I knew that Draco was probably in detention with Professor Lupin.

I ran as fast as I could to the Dark Arts classroom. Draco was sitting at a desk, looking bored. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hello, Miss Granger. May I help you?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Could I talk to Draco for a bit?" I asked.

"His detention is about over, so why not." said Lupin, getting up and walking out of the room.

Draco looked at me. "Hi?" he said, getting up.

"I'm assuming you've seen the article of us?" i asked. "And that's why you're avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? Well that was unintentional." he said. "And yes. I saw the article this morning."

"What is wrong with Rita Skeeter?" I groaned. "She's a filthy stalker."

"I agree. That woman really needs something else to do." he said.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." he said, looking away. "I got carried away, and the words just came out, but I promise I didn't me-" I stopped him.

"That's alright. I'm safe, and I know it was an accident." I told him, smiling.

He gave the hint of a smile.

"Come on. Let's get back to our room." I said, holding out my hand. He took it, and a static shock passed through my fingers.

My face grew redder, but I didn't look at him.

The feeling was warm and nice-I liked it.

* * *

**Draco POV**

The next morning, during breakfast, my owl arrived with a message.

I was skeptic as of what it was, but when I turned the envelope, my breathing almost stopped.

There, was a very familiar seal-the Malfoy family.

At first I wondered what reason they had to send me anything, but then I remembered. That article was in the Daily Prophet.

They had seen it.

I nervously opened the letter.

"Hey Draco." said Hermione, taking a seat next to me. "What have you got there?"

I swallowed and began to quietly read out loud-

_"Dear Draco,_

_In the Daily Prophet yesterday, there was a most peculiar article that showed you and some girl named Hermione Granger, who, if we remember correctly, is a muggle-born. Care to explain? -Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy."_

She looked at me tensely. "Oh no."

I swallowed. "I believe we are in a bit of trouble."

"What are we going to do? What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I have no clue, but-" a little paper fell out of the envelope. I picked it up. It read: _"You have a free day today. Meet us a Furlie's Foods in Hogsmeade, and bring the girl."_

She gaped at it.

"You know, I'm starting to fear for my life." she said, quietly.

"They won't hurt you." I reassured her, but mainly trying to convince myself.

_Damn, what am I going to do?_

**A/N: How was it?**

**I'm hoping you all didn't expect this to happen...but if you did, kudos to you! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will update after around 380 reviews or so... :)**

**I hope to see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry the last chapter was short...I hope this one makes up for it. **

**I'd really quickly like to thank Zammielover and Ariana Stone. I loved your ideas! :)**

**And if any of you have ideas for the next chapters, I'd be more than happy to hear them! :)**

**So here we go!****

* * *

**

**Draco POV**

That afternoon, me and Hermione headed out to Hogsmeade. She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Where are we meeting?" she asked.

"It's a fancy dessert shop that my family favors." I told her, absentmindedly fixing my tie.

When we finally arrived to the fancy shop, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The bell rang, signaling our arrival. I looked around, and in the back, I saw my mother sitting properly with my father leaning on his sleek black cane.

They looked up as they heard Hermione and I arrive, and their faces grew expectant, and even amused.

"Draco, dear, come join us." said my mother, motioning to the seats across from them.

I took Hermione's hand and brought her over to where my parents were sitting.

"Mother, father, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." I told them, nervously.

She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." she said, politely.

My mother lightly took her hand, but my father just stared.

She awkwardly put it down.

"Now, Draco. You didn't tell us that you had found yourself a girlfriend." said my mother, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, well, it was fairly recent." I said, involuntarily squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I see." she said. She exchanged a look with Lucius.

"Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked Lucius, looking at Hermione.

She stiffened, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She went on to tell my mother and father about her interests, hobbies, and finally, her parents.

"My parents are muggles, and I won't deny it. They are dentists." she finished.

My mother and father seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hermione, dear. Why don't you go ahead and order something?" asked my mother. I knew she wanted to talk to me alone.

Hermione nodded, and I could tell she was slowly bringing the tension out of her.

As soon as she was out of sight, my mother said in a soft voice, "I think she's a presentable young woman."

"Narcissa, it may be true, but she is a muggle-born! Doesn't the house of Slytherin mean anything to you?" asked my father, in a low voice.

"Well, yes, but I like her spirit. She doesn't seem to be very frightened, and kept her expression. And she seems smart." returned my mother.

"She's the brightest witch of our time." I said, quoting the words that Hermione were most known as.

My father seemed to be deep in thought. "Lucius, it would be good to change things after all." said my mother, putting her hand on his.

I honestly had no idea what in the world she was talking about, but apparently my father did. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Very well." said my father, hesitantly. "I give my approval."

"As do I." said my mother, smiling.

I just about fainted. "Y-you do?" I stammered.

"I like her. I will have to get to know her better in the future." said my mother, thoughtfully.

"Thank you." I said, and I almost ran to Hermione.

"Congrats. You've been accepted by the Malfoys." I said, grinning.

She looked at me in shock. "R-Really?"

I looked at her. "No. My parents hate you and reject you. They're going to feed you to our pet dragon, Muffy." I said, sarcastically.

Her eyes first grew wide with fear, but then I grinned, and she could tell I was lying.

"I hate you." she muttered.

"Aw, you're so sweet." I said.

* * *

The next day, classes started again. Hermione and I walked into Potions, and I slid into the seat next to her.

The class was loud, but as soon as Professor Snape walked in, everyone quieted down.

"Thank you." he said, silkily. "Now. Before we start class, we have a new student, who will only be staying with us for a couple days. His name is Xavier Jenter. He is a Gryffindor." announced Professor Snape.

All the Gryffindors in the room cheered loudly. I rolled my eyes.

A tall boy with a playful smirk (not at all as sexy as mine, might I add) walked in. He had dark brown hair, the same color as his eyes.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Xavier, take a seat." said Professor Snape.

He walked down the aisle, past mine and Hermione's seat. At first he seemed like nothing, but when he passed Hermione, he looked at her and winked.

_Oh, no he didn't._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Xavier, why don't you take a seat?" asked Professor Snape.

I looked at him-tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special.

He walked down the aisle, but when he got to me, he winked.

I could feel Draco tense up, showing he had seen it. I looked at him. He was glaring at Xavier.

_Oh boy._

* * *

"That new kid? He's kinda...self-absorbed. I don't like him." said Ginny, when I asked her what she thought about Xavier during lunch.

"I agree." I said.

"Although, he has a bunch of fangirls. Those girls care about nothing but looks." said Ginny, face full of disgust.

"I know! How could anyone like him? He's insolent, a complete narcissist, and just a complete idiot." I said.

"Gee, sounds a lot like Malfoy too. Yet you like him." teased Ginny.

I blushed. "That's different. And besides. You know. I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"Feel about what?" asked a voice. Draco was right behind me.

"Um, the homework?" I said, blushing like crazy. Thank Merlin! He didn't hear that.

"Alright...?" he said, looking confused. He looked up, and his facial expression changed from skeptic to a sneer.

I looked up to see what he had saw, only to see Xavier headed our way.

_Well, this should be interesting._

**A/N: What did ya think? Was it good? **

**Please let me know! I'd love to hear what you all have to say :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Recently, reviews have been coming so fast that when I ask for 15 more reviews, I have to update the next day. So from now on, let's try 20! Although, I don't think it'll make much difference... :) **

**So I will see you at 410 reviews! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I can actually say that! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Well, ya did it. I raised the goal, and you still beat it by 19 reviews. Wow. I love you all so much. :)**

**I'm sorry that even though you all beat it a while ago, I did not update too soon. But I'd like to say: I AM TRYING! As soon as I finished the previous chapter, I started thinking about my next chapter. I'm trying to update ASAP, but I actually have to type up the chapter and sleep. But I promise, I do it ASAP. **

**But it's completely worth it :) I love that you all review, and it makes me do a little happy dance when I get one saying that this is their favorite Dramione story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And I've had a couple of reviews saying that my grammar is sometimes incorrect. I'm sorry, and I'm trying to fix it! :)**

**So here's the well-deserved chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

I watched as Xavier just about strutted up to me.

"Hello there. My name is Xavier Robert Jentsen. And who are you?" asked Xavier, grabbing my hand to kiss it.

I pulled my hand away. "Not interested." I said smirking.

I could just about feel Draco's silent laughter.

"For real." he said, grinning.

"That's my business, isn't it? So why do you just go off and find a mirror to admire yourself with?" I asked.

He just sighed. "You're so feisty. Say, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I was about to say "Hell yes, so get the hell out of my life", but Draco stepped in.

"Yeah. She does." he said, crossing his arms. The two were equal in height, so neither were intimidated by the other. Then again, even if there was a difference, I highly doubt either one would be afraid.

"Really? And who would that be?" he asked.

"His name's Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin." he said.

"And I'm assuming that's you?" asked Xavier, looking him over. "Hm. A Malfoy."

"One that isn't afraid to kill." retorted Draco.

"Right. Just keep talking big." smirked Xavier. "Now, Hermione, is it?" he stepped over to me.

"And you're a stalker." I observed.

"Anyway," he said, ignoring my comment. "Go ahead and call me when you want a real man." he said, silkily.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." asked Draco, getting dangerously upset.

"Honestly, you're a girl." said Xavier, glancing at Draco.

Draco's eyes flashed. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, pretty boy." he said.

I almost laughed. _Were they fighting over me?_

"Bring it on, sissy." retorted Xavier.

"Ok, ok, hold it." I said, breaking into their focus.

"Stay out of this, Hermione." hissed Draco.

"No. Now, both of you two, look. We can settle this little disagreement without violence. Draco," I said, grabbing his hand. "Xavier," I said, grabbing his. "You two need to...hug this out." I said, and I quickly pulled out my wand and did a jinx on them. The two pulled together, as if they were magnets, and into a hugging position.

I quickly dashed out of the hall as fast as I could, but I most definitely heard Draco's voice.

"REALLY HERMIONE?"

**

* * *

**

**Draco POV**

And just when I let my guard down. She had gotten me again.

I was stuck to that bastard for a whole 10 minutes before Professor McGonagall helped us. I was disgusted.

"Where is she?" I growled. First I had no idea where I would find her, and then I hit my forehead. I was so stupid. Duh. Where else would she be?

I sprinted to the library, and sure enough, Hermione was there.

"You," I hissed, "are in huge trouble. What the hell was that? Isn't it obvious how much I hate that mother fucking bastard? And you make me hug the dickhead? Really? What's wit-" she silenced me by shoving some chocolate down my throat.

"Quiet. I did that to get him off my back. I came to do a little research that'll benefit you. To humiliate him."

I rubbed my hands together. "I'm liking the sound of this. Wait. What's in it for you?" I asked, suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco. Must you always think of other people so horribly? I'm not a Slytherin. I could be doing it out of the goodness of my heart." she said.

I scoffed. "Yeah. Like I could really be a centaur. Be real, Hermione. What's in it for you?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I agree with your description of the insolent narcissist." she said, looking away. "I've been trying to think of good pranks. Any ideas?" she asked.

"You know, I think it's be interesting to see him Slytherin lingerie." I said.

She shuddered. "Oh Merlin no. I could live my whole life without having that image." she said, rubbing her eyes.

I chuckled. "Well, Miss Genius, what idea do you propose?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a second, and then a bright smile lit her face. She leaned in, and whispered her idea into my ear.

My lips slowly streched out into a smile. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The next day, I hurried out of breakfast to get into Potions early. Time to put the plan into action.

Professor Snape wasn't it the room, so I hurried and pulled out the small list of ingredients needed, and began pulling out the ingredients from the closet in the classroom.

I quickly ran over to a cauldron, and Draco came sprinting in.

"Hi sorry, I'm late." he said, panting.

I raised an eyebrow. "The great Draco Malfoy is apologizing again? Maybe Rita Skeeter is right. You are getting soft." I teased.

He glared at me. "To hell she is. And don't get used to it. Come on. Do you have all of the ingredients?" he asked.

I nodded. "Come on."

I quickly filled the pot with a blue liquid, and dropped the ingredients into the cauldron according to the ingredients on the sheet.

"I can't wait. I remember when this happened to me." said Draco, chuckling.

"And this one'll have a little bit of a different effect." I said, smiling.

Within a couple minutes, the once dark blue potion was a pale green color.

"Perfect timing. 30 seconds until they start coming." said Draco, looking at the clock.

* * *

Soon enough, people started coming into the class. I stayed by the doorway to see Blaise come in a take a seat. Draco winked at me, and went to sit next to him.

Finally, Xavier came into the room.

"Hi!" I said, a little too cheerfully.

He smiled. "Come to me, haven't you? I knew it was just a matter of time." he said, smugly.

"Of course." I said, forcing a smile. "Now, come on. Let's sit."

I led him to the seat in the back. He slid into the seat next to me.

"Class, let's begin." said Professor Snape. "You know what we are doing. First pair to complete the Armigus potion will be awarded 50 points each." said Professor Snape.

Xavier chuckled. "That'll be us." he said, grinning.

I smiled but inside, I felt like gagging.

We began putting the ingredients in, when I quietly dropped the bag of fluff powder on the floor.

"Oh no! I'm so clumsy. I'll go get some more." I stood up, but very quietly pulled the stopper out of the vial containing the green liquid, and poured a drop of it on of of the newt tails when he wasn't looking, then I slowly began walking away from our table.

Sure enough, be picked up that newt tail and dropped it into the cauldron. As soon as the tail hit the liquid, the cauldron exploded.

Screams where everywhere, and fog covered the room.

Professor Snape mumbled a spell all a gust of wind came out of his wand, clearing up the fog.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Everyone nodded except for one person, who screamed.

Xavier stood in the back of the room, looking a little bit different.

Boils and zits covered his face and his hair had grown so much that it was on the floor.

He pulled out a small mirror from his robe.

Figures. It would be expected that he keeps a mirror with him at all times.

"My beautiful face!" he screamed. But his voice, like Draco's once was, was high pitched and cracked.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Professor Snape made no motion to stop us.

Xavier ran out of the room, his long hair flying behind him.

_And that, is how you get rid of a narcissist._

**A/N: What did you think? Fun? :)**

**I'm sorry that Xavier ends up like that, for people who like him. :) But a Dramione writer has to do what a Dramione writer has to do. :)**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you for the support, and Franny for help with the ideas :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! My next update will be around...450 reviews. Can you do it?**

**Also, if you have any comments, suggestions, or favorite lines or quotes, do not hesitate to review to let me know! :)**

**See you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I'm back! And still full of gratitude and love :)**

**You guys are freaking awesome. :) That's all there is to say.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

Draco POV

I watched intently as Hermione got up from her seat next to the bastard. I saw her pull out the small vial and pour a little bit on one of the ingredients.

"What's gotten into you, mate? You look much to happy for a Slytherin." said Blaise.

"Oh, no reason." I said, grinning slyly.

Suddenly, I heard a explosion, and both Blaise and I ducked under our desks.

Loud surprised screams filled the room, as well as a thick fog that made it impossible to see anything.

But within seconds, the fog was clearing up, due to some spell that Professor Snape cast.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

The class nodded and murmured in confusion, but I turned around, and burst into laughter.

Xavier stood at the back of the room. His face looked completely messed up, covered in acne, and his hair had grown to a length that made him have to drag it around.

I watched him pull out a mirror from his robe, look at it, scream in horror, and run out of the room.

The whole class was in stiches, and I chuckled.

_That'll teach him to call me a sissy._

* * *

Later that day, I saw him in the halls, and I couldn't resist the urge.

"Hey pretty boy! What's with your face and hair?" I shouted.

He walked up to me. "I know you had something to do with that. I. Know. And, unless you're blind, it's obvious that I'm back to normal. Madame Pomfrey fixed me up." he said, smugly, walking away.

I couldn't help myself. I quietly pulled out my wand and whispered a few words. I jinxed him.

"I'd look again, moron. Your face looks the same." I said.

He look at me with disgust, but pulled his mirror out of his robes. As soon as he did, the leaped back. "No! I look horrible! But I thought she fixed it!" he screamed.

He quickly ran to the hospital wing, stopping every now and then to go look at any other mirrors he could find. He screamed, running up and down the corridor and I just chuckled.

_And that's why you don't mess with Malfoys._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

It was my free period, so I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure sitting underneath a big tree. I recognized him immediately.

I started walking towards him. "Hi Draco."

His eyes were closed, but he nodded to signal that he knew I was there.

"I had no idea that there were times you could be peaceful like now, rather than a cocky idiot." I said, taking a seat next to him.

He opened one eye. "Well now you know. But you're disrupting my peace. So go away and leave me alone." he said, closing the eye again.

"Uh no. You can't make me." I said, stubbornly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Yep." I said, smugly.

He groaned. "I can't believe I'm going out with you."

"Well, if you want to break up, just say so." I said, sweetly, hoping he forgot about the bet.

"Yeah, and then be your servant? No thank you. Don't think I forgot about it already. I have my pride and dignity on the line, so I don't think so." he scoffed.

_Dang. So he didn't._

"Honestly, I can't understand why Xavier would like you in the first place." he said, lazily. "What's there to like?"

I was offended. "Well then, tell me why you were fighting him for me, and got all defensive in the beginning."

I saw a little bit of red coming to his pale white face. "Things that are mine, are mine. Even if it's more annoying than hell, it's still mine. I'm not letting some slacker take what's mine from me."

"When did I become yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I was a person, not a bit of property."

He got up, and smiled wickedly. "Then I suggest you check again."

It was my turn to grow red, but not from embarrassment, but of anger.

"Hey! Take it back! I'm a person!" I said, running after him.

"No you aren't!" he called, picking up his pace.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Sadly, she caught up to me, resulting me with a big purple bruise on my shin.

Anyway, it was dinner, and I walked over to the Gryffindor table to...see Hermione.

"Hi." I said, slipping in next to her.

She glared at me, but I just smirked.

"Hello Malfoy." said Harry, pleasantly.

I nodded my head curtly.

The Weasel just glared at me.

"Weasel, if you keep doing that, your face will be permanently stuck like that. Or is it already?" I asked.

He just kept glaring.

I picked up Hermione's goblet. "Hm...it's empty." I noted.

"I know. And it should've filled by now." said Hermione.

"Here. I'll go ask Professor McGonagall." I said, getting up.

When she wasn't looking, I tapped the goblet, and if filled up, then dropped something inside.

I walked back. "It's fixed." I said, putting the goblet beside her. Then I slowly walked away, and waited.

Hermione picked up the goblet, but as soon as she did, it exploded, shooting pumpkin juice everywhere.

It worked so well, that even other parts I'd the Gryffindor table was splattered in juice.

Hermione was the worst. He hair was completely smothered with pumpkin juice, her face was completely wet, and her robes had a lot of it just dripping off of her.

Everyone was screaming. I, personally, was laughing my ass off.

She glared at me.

"Go. To. Hell." she said, through clenched teeth.

I just smiled.

_And I'm back in the game._

**A/N: So what are your thoughts on this chapter? I hope you all liked it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear comments, questions, suggestions, anything! :)**

**Also, if you have a favorite quote or line, don't hesitate to tell me what it is :)**

**See you at... 481 reviews :)**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi there :)**

**Do you know how long I was doing a happy dance for? We passed 500. I love you all so much! :)**

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. **

**BTW: Xavier is gone at this point. He was just checking out Hogwarts for a few days. Sorry that I didn't get a chance to bring him in more...**

**But anyway, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

I was in the prefect's bathroom trying to get pumpkin pulp out of my hair.

_That jerk. How dare he? And I thought he was doing something nice and thoughtful for once! Then again, he is a Slytherin. And a tiger can't change it's stripes..._

"Hey, is it coming out?" asked Ginny, standing by the doorway.

I shook my head. "Some are, but others are just stuck. I guess I'll just have to take a shower later." I sighed.

She just nodded. "Hermione, do you like Draco?" she asked.

"We've been over this! I don't know!" I said, exasperated.

"No, I meant, like in a friendly status." she said.

I thought about it. "Well I suppose so. I guess he isn't a jerk to me like he was a couple of years ago, and his temper's gotten a bit better." I replied, thinking deeply.

She nodded. "Alright. Hey, are you going to get back at him?"

I flashed a smile. "I already did."

* * *

**Draco POV**

I was still laughing. The look on her face was hilarious!

"Hey mate." greeted Blaise, walking from the Great Hall.

"Hey." I said.

"Hermione looked really pissed." he noted, quietly.

I chuckled. "Good. Then I have succeeded with my mission."

He laughed. "You know, I personally thought you were too attached to her, and you both forgot about the bet."

I scoffed. "No way! I am not losing this bet. Draco Malfoy does not lose to anyone, nor is he anyone's servant." I declared.

"Someone's conceited." teased Blaise. "Anyway, I heard that-Merlin, what's wrong with your hair?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Mate, you are going to look like a Weasley within a couple of minutes. Merlin, you're even getting freckles!" he exclaimed.

I ran to a mirror. _Surely he was kidding. There was no way I was going to look like a Weasley._

I pulled out my wand. "Accio mirror!" I called. A small mirror flew into my hand, but I dropped it as soon as I saw myself.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

My pale white skin had been blotted with red freckles, and my blonde/white hair was completely red.

"HOW?" I screamed. "How the hell did I get like this?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see anyone near us, and I didn't do it. I value my life too much." he said.

"Then who did it? Who-" I cut myself off. "Oh Merlin, how stupid can I be?"

He looked at me. "It's probably-" he started.

"Granger." I finished, acidly.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was expecting Draco to come marching up to me, and he did. Huh. Maybe we're getting repetitive.

"Hello Ron." I said, smiling, in hopes of making him angry.

It worked.

"It's me, dammit! Draco!" he hissed.

I pretended to look shocked. "Draco? Why do you look like Ron?" I asked, innocently.

"You tell me." he growled. "When did you? How did you?" he asked.

I could've played the "I-have-no-whatsoever-clue-what-you're-talking-about", but instead I put on a smirk. "This one, you had no idea? Well, let me give you a hint. Letting people stuff random foods like chocolates into your mouth can be risky." I said, walking away.

At first, I could tell he had no clue what I meant, but then I think he got it.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

The next morning, by which Draco was still pissed, we all went to breakfast. He had returned to his usual state, but he was still pissed.

I took a seat next to Ginny. "Hi Gin, Ron, and Harry." I said.

Harry and Ron both nodded in my direction because their mouths were stuffed.

"Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore is about to make an announcement." said Ginny, quietly.

A clear, sharp pinging sound rang throughout the Great Hall, and we all looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore tapping on his goblet with a fork.

He walked up to the podium while we were silent.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began. "Professor Burbage, who teaches Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts, came to me a few days earlier with a wonderful idea. She asked if we could have a week or so acting as muggles, to get a better understanding of them. So starting today, excluding breakfast, we will all be acting like muggles, and no magic will be permitted during this week, with the exception on an emergency." announced Professor Dumbledore.

I was super excited. "I can't wait!" I squealed.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"And no magic will be permitted during this week, with the exception of an emergency." declared Professor Dumbledore.

I was bored. This was stupid. We are wizards, not muggles. What's the point of acting like muggles?

I looked over at Hermione. She looked as happy as a kid in a candy store would.

I rolled my eyes. I will never understand that girl.

* * *

For Potions, we changed it to something called "Chenity" I believe it was. Or was it "Chemersy"? I didn't care.

For Transfiguration, I didn't even know what was going. Just that I was nearly bored to tears.

I went to lunch, with little-miss-sunshine walking behind me, talking to the Weaslette about how great this week was. I just about gagged.

Then came the worst. Our food was no longer ones that refill themselves. We actually has to get up in a line to get our food and if we wanted more, we would have to get up again.

When I complained about this to Hermione, she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. You have to do physical work and get up every now and then. You're going to die." she said, sarcastically.

I glared. "Well you wouldn't mind. After all this is how you spend your days, muggle-born and all."

She looked offended, and spent the rest of the time ignoring me. I felt a slight pang of guilt, but I pushed it away.

_She's muggle-born. That isn't a lie. I don't care how she reacts._

_So why do I feel bad?_

**A/N: What'd you think? **

**Just in case you have no clue when Hermione stuffed chocolate in Draco's mouth, it was when he was yelling at her for jinxing him and Xavier together. She did it to shut him up. :)**

**Please review to tell me what you think! Like the usual-comments, questions, suggestions, or favorite quotes from the story. :)**

**I hope that you all liked it! :) I'll see you all at 525 reviews :)**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews :) I'm bursting with excitement and happiness :)**

**Oh! I'd really quickly like to say thanks to LucianGurl39 and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for providing me with the idea for Draco's little hair incident :)**

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

It was the end of the first day, and I was already sick of it. We had to do our own laundry, had to get our own food, make our own beds, and study boring stuff.

But I was about to spark up my day a little bit.

I put a small package on Hermione's pillow, and smiled.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I quickly dashed into my bathroom and closed the door.

I heard her soft footsteps. "Draco?" she called.

I flushed the toilet, hoping to make it look like I was in the bathroom for a reason, the opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey." I greeted, walking past her, to grab a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Oh isn't muggle week wonderful?" she asked. "It's so great being able to do this. Professor Burbage is a genius."

I scoffed. "I would've said a lunatic. After all, we are _wizards_. We have magic! We are different from muggles! Why do we care so much about how a muggle's everyday life is?" I asked, me eyebrows furrowing.

"Well I think it's nice." she said, quietly. She walked into her bedroom.

Within minutes, she walked out, holding her package.

"This was on my pillow." she said. "Do you heave any idea how it got there?" she asked.

I shrugged and looked away. "It was there when I got here." I said. "Maybe it's a gift celebrating muggle week." I suggested.

She frowned, but opened the package. She gasped.

"Oh Merlin! These chocolates are just like the ones that I saw when we were at home!" she said. She bit one, but immediately gagged.

"They taste nasty!" she exclaimed.

"They're supposed to." I said, grinning.

She looked at me in horror. "What are these?" she demanded.

"They're a sort of muggle candy filled with Polyjuice Potion." I said, evilly.

He horrified expression turned deadly. "Why you-!" she said.

"-incredibly sexy man with talent, great hair, and money?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "I'd go with you're a dead man." she screamed, and she pounced on me.

I dashed out of the room with Hermione right behind me.

"Be glad I don't have my wand!" she threatened.

"I am!" I yelled back. _Man, she runs fast for someone in a skirt._

"Draco!" she called, but this time, her voice was much deeper. I grinned. It was working.

"Stop right there!" called a voice. Professor McGonagall was heading towards us. Both Hermione and I slowed down, and stopped.

"Sorry professor." I said, bowing my head down.

"It better not happen again." she said, haughtily. "What were you two thinking? Draco, Blaise, I'd think you had more sense in you."

Hermione froze. "Blaise?" she repeated.

McGonagall turned to her. "Why yes. And-good grief! Mr. Zabini, why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione opened her mouth, but suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appeared, calling her.

"Never mind. Blaise, change into something, suitable, and walk." she said, walking away.

Hermione glared at me. "Blaise?" she asked, acidly.

"Well, his hair sample was easiest to get." I shrugged.

"What the hell?" asked a voice.

I turned to see the real Blaise staring at me and Hermione with shock and horror. "Who are you are why are you in my body, wearing a skirt?"

"Ask Malfoy." she said, acidly.

Both Blaises stared at me. I began running for my life.

* * *

The next day, we gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, when Headmaster Dumbledore called our attention.

I was in a horrible mood. I was extremely pissed, and I didn't get any sleep.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that you all are enjoying your muggle week." he said. Most Slytherins booed, including me, but everyone else cheered.

_They're all insane._

"Today, there will be no classes. Instead, we will be going to a beach, where muggles enjoy themselves." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" said Hermione. "I haven't been to a beach in a while. I wonder what this beach will be like! Maybe we'll see different types of fish. Oh! Maybe even dolphins!" she gasped. "What do you think-"

I cut her off. I was annoyed. "Look, Hermione. I don't CARE." I said.

She looked at me. "Come on Draco! Don't be such a party pooper. This will be fun." she grabbed my arm.

I snapped. I pulled away. "Get your hands off me, mudblood. I hate this, so GET OVER IT!" I shouted at her.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

Her face looked more hurt than I had ever seen.

She just backed away, and ran out of the room.

I punched the wall.

"I am so stupid!" I growled.

* * *

We all got into the Great Hall, and in pairs, we headed to this beach through portkeys.

I touched a goblet, and suddenly, I was teleported to a warm, sunny, sandy area.

The warmth felt good.

I pulled off my shirt and robe, leaving my swim trunks on. Green and Black of course. I looked around for Hermione, ignoring the girls who were staring at me, drooling.

I found her with the Weaslette far away from where I was. I almost drooled myself when I saw her.

She was wearing a two-piece red swim thing that I believe muggles call a "Bikini" or something.

She was beautiful.

_What the hell, Draco? Snap out of it!_

I walked towards her. "Hi." I said.

Hermione looked at me, but as soon as she saw it was me, her smile vanished, and she turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

I sat down in the sand and sighed.

"Mate, what did you do?" asked Blaise.

"I accidentally said a couple of things I didn't mean." I told him.

"Well they must have been really bad. Hermione looks really upset." he said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah." I said. I watched Hermione and the Weaslette go into the water.

"So how do you feel about that?" he asked me.

"Well, I wish I could take them back." I said.

"What exactly did you say?" he asked.

"Well, I think the thing that got her the most upset was that I called her mudblood on accident." I said.

Blaise sighed. "Mate, I have no idea why so many girl drool over you. You're a jerk." he said.

I punched him in the arm. "Maybe, but I'm sexy, so it's ok." I grinned.

"Your logic is wonderful." he said, sarcastically. He laid back. "I kinda like this place. Warm. Nice. Sunny. Peac-" he was interrupted with by a scream.

We both turned in the direction to see the Weaselette shrieking. "HERMIONE!" she cried.

I immediately sprang to my feet, and stiffened. I watched Hermione slowly go under the water, frozen, as if she couldn't move.

I acted reflexively. I dashed into the water, diving into the cool water. The waves pushed me back a little bit, but I pushed myself forward.

The water made my vision very blurry, but I somehow made out Hermione's shape floating unconsciously in the water, her long brown hair flowing around her. I grabbed her outstretched arm, and pulled her towards me, grabbing her waist. I pulled both of us up to the surface.

I took a huge breath of air, and I swam to the beach.

I laid her out on the sand, and coughed, getting water out of my system.

A group was collecting around Hermione and me.

I saw Professor McGonagall make her way in front of the crowd. She pulled her wand out, and put it to Hermione's throat. She tapped Hermione's throat 3 times, and suddenly, a huge jet of water spurted out of her throat.

Hermione, to my relief, coughed a couple of times, and her eyes fluttered open.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" asked McGonagall.

She nodded feebly, trying to get up, but she collapsed in Ginny's arms, drifting back into unconsciousness.

"She's just sleeping." said McGonagall. She directed her attention to me. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

I nodded, coughing a few more times.

I honestly wasn't feeling so well, but Hermione was alright, and that was all that mattered.

_Wait. What am I thinking? Why is Hermione the only thing that mattered to me now?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**LOL Lots of fun writing this chapter :) **

**So please review! Tell me your favorite parts, suggestions, comments, questions, anything!**

**I'll see you all at 553-ish reviews :) LOL**

**Luv you all lots!**

**-Cherri**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi there wonderful people of fanfiction :)**

**I'm super happy with all of the reviews! :) Thanks to all of you! :)**

**Sorry that the last chapter didn't have anything in Hermione's POV, but this one does! It's a little bit, but don't worry! The next chappie will be hers :)**

**I noticed that there was one recurring question: Why did Hermione almost drown? Well, you'll find out soon :)**

**Go ahead! Don't mind me, and start reading! :)**

* * *

**Draco POV**

Ginny and Blaise helped Hermione and I back into Hogwarts to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Fine, thanks." I said. I was dead tired, but I didn't tell her that. I watched Ginny put an unconscious Hermione on one of the beds near me. She wasn't moving at all, but the expression on her face looked pained.

I reached out my hand to touch her arm, and as soon as I did, her face smoothened.

I was shocked. _What the hell was that?_

I heard footsteps, so I dropped my hand. Professor McGonagall hurried into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy. Are feeling well?" she asked.

"Ye-No." I said. My eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier.

Professor McGonagall murmured something, but I didn't catch it. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I found the bed that Hermione was on, empty.

I got up, groaning, slipped my robes on, and headed out of the wing.

I guessed it was probably around 4 o'clock, but a group of 3rd years were gathered in the middle of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall saw me. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, come here."

I walked to the group. "We have figured out that Miss Granger was hit with the petrifying spell, but I'm trying to figure out who hit her." she told me.

She turned back to the group. "Alright. You students were caught with wands. Who did it?" she asked.

No one responded. I was getting annoyed.

"Look here, if no one comes forth to say who did it, all of you will get expelled." said Professor McGonagall. I knew she was lying, but I suppose the 3rd years didn't.

Mumbles rushed throughout the crowd, and finally, one boy with a scowl on his face was pushed unwillingly to the front of the group.

"Hey!" he cried.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Marcus Belter from Hufflepuff. So you did it?" she asked.

"No!" he screamed. "I didn't do it!"

I was sick of this crap. I grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Listen punk. Cut the crap. Did you or did you not cast that spell?" I growled.

He looked a little bit scared but still cried out: "No! It wasn't me!" he said.

"Yes it was. I saw him. He and his friends were shooting out some spell at things in the water, like fish." piped up one little girl in the crowd.

"Shut it! That's a lie!" he yelled back. Suddenly, Professor Snape came to us with a small vial. "Minerva, the Veritaserum you asked for." he said, handing her the vial.

"Thank you Severus." Professor McGonagall took it, and forced the boy's mouth open and poured in the liquid. He tried to squirm to get out of it, but it was too late.

"Now. Tell me your name." she said.

"Marcus Belter." he said.

"House?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Were you at the beach this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Did you or did you not have your wand with you?"

"I did."

"Did you or did you not cast the petrifying spell?"

"I did."

"Did you hit someone with it?"

"Yes."

"Now, was that person Miss Granger?"

He looked pained, but he was forced to answer. "Yes."

I growled. "This little liar. Kept telling us it wasn't him." I hissed.

Professor McGonagall did not look pleased. "That is it. Mr. Belter, you will be serving at detention for the next two months. 50 points from Hufflepuff for lying and attacking a student." she said, as she walked away.

I wanted to stay and beat the kid up, but I remembered Hermione.

I quickly caught up with Professor McGonagall. "Erm, professor, do you know where Hermione is?"

"In her room." she said.

* * *

I ran up to our room, and sure enough, Hermione was there sitting on the couch, stretching her muscles.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." she replied, not looking at me.

"Are you still mad at me? Even after I saved your life?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well I'm sorry, but will you tell me why?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Isn't it obvious? First you keep being so negative about muggle week, and then you call me a mudblood. How do you expect me not to be mad?" she asked.

"Well I really didn't mean to call you a mudblood. I was just stressed." I explained. "And what's so important about muggle week?" I asked.

She turned away from me. "It reminds me of home." she said. "It makes me think of the things I did with my parents."

My mouth formed an "o". I understood.

"Alright. I'm sorry." I said. "But you can't understand how weird it is for me, since I have no clue what this is all about. I've never known this."

"Yeah, and you're too lazy to learn." teased Hermione.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked.

She looked at me, the kicked me in the place that hurts most.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I asked, doubling over.

"For being a jerk. But now I forgive you." she said, smiling cheekily, and skipping out of the room.

"Ugh. I hate that girl." I muttered.

_But why don't I feel like I do?_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I skipped out of the room just in time to run into Ginny.

"Hermione, there you are!" exclaimed Ginny. "I went to the hospital wing, but they said you left!"

"Sorry." I apologized. "But I was feeling better, so they let me go." I said.

"You completely scared me, when I saw you go under!" she told me.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

She smiled. "But Draco was really worried. In fact, just after I screamed your name, he was on his feet, and looking out into the water. And I have never seen him run so fast before." she told me.

I looked at her in shock. "But I thought you saved me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Draco dived right in there and got you out. He looked half-dead when he came back to the shore with you." she told me. I suddenly understood what he meant when he had said he had saved me.

"Oh. I suppose I should thank him." I said. "And maybe I shouldn't have messed with his hair gel."

She stared at me. "Wha...?"

I winked. "You'll find out later." I said, smiling.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I was still sore from earlier, but I went to the bathroom and pulled out my hair gel.

"Ah hair gel, where would I be without you?" I asked. I slathered some on, and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, I headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. As I did, I saw a bunch of people staring at me. I just shrugged it off.

I saw Blaise. "Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hi Dra-what up with your hair?." asked Blaise.

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Draco, your hair is pink." he said.

I almost didn't believe him. I grabbed a plate to see my reflection. Sure enough, it was pink.

"Dammit, Hermione!" I said, getting up. I stomped to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the snickers from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione!" I hissed. "Really?"

She looked at me. "Well your hair color is lovely." she said, smiling.

I growled. "You are so immature. Pink?"

"Why yes, Mr. Mature." she said, rolling her eyes.

I waited for the anger to rise up in me. It never came.

_Why couldn't I hate this girl anymore?_

**A/N: And there we go! The end of this chappie! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you thought! :) Leave me comments, questions, suggestions, favorite parts, anything! :)**

**If you do, I'll give ya a fortune cookie :) LOL got that from some story called "Parents Too Young". She offered crumpets :) **

**Anyway, thank you, and I'll see you at 583 (LOL gotta be exact) reviews :)**

**Luv,**

**Cherri :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: You guys are amazing, you know that? **

**I'm actually almost at 600 reviews. I. Am. Shocked. **

**I'm so thankful for you all! Thank you so much! And over 26,000 hits? YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**So here is your well-deserved chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to get up. So busy today... :(**

**But who cares? Read! :)**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

After dinner, Draco and I walked back to our room. The whole way, he was smoothening his hair or messing with it. As soon as we got into the room, he ran straight to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

"You are really self-absorbed you know." I said.

He didn't respond. A little later, he walked out of the bathroom wearing a huge grin.

"You know, I think I look sexier with pink hair." he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"You know it's true." he said.

"No. You were never sexy to begin with." I said.

"Your lips say no, but what does your mind say?" he asked.

"Well it's not saying that you're sexy." I told him.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it is." he smirked.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

The door opened. "Hi." Ginny was standing at the door.

"Oh. Hi Ginny." I said, my face red. "Can I help you?"

"Well I came to ask if you and Draco wanted to join me and Harry for some muggle thing called a 'movie' for the day after tomorrow, but I think I'll go back to avoid the sexual tension between you two." she said, grinning.

"Shut up Ginny! We do not!" I said.

"See? Ginny thinks I'm sexy." grinned Draco.

"No she doesn't! She never said that!" I yelled.

"She's thinking it. And so are you." he grinned.

"No way! Come on, Ginny. You don't think he's hot." I said, trying to get help.

She backed out of the room. "I'm not getting into this. Have fun you two. I hope you can join us for the movie." she winked, running out.

I growled. "So much for backup." I said.

Draco grinned.

* * *

The next morning, we all gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Much to Draco's displeasure, the pink in his hair had faded away. I laughed at his pain.

I walked over to him. "Hello, my self-absorbed boyfriend." I greeted.

"Hello, my girlfriend-who-totally-thinks-I'm-sexy." he said, smirking.

I ignored him. "Today, we are supposed to go and do something muggle-ish. You're coming with me to London." I said.

"Um, when did you become my mother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I refuse to."

"But you wouldn't want anything to happen to that lovely hair of yours while you were sleeping, would you?" I asked, innocently.

His eyes narrowed to slits. "You wouldn't." he said.

"Watch me." I retorted.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." he grumbled.

I laughed. "Your obsession with yourself actually comes in handy sometimes."

"Shut up." I grumbled. I just winked and skipped back to my table.

* * *

That afternoon, Draco and I headed out to London, and we strolled down a couple of streets.

"This is so boring." complained Draco.

I shot him a look. "What don't you find boring?" I asked him.

He thought for a while. "Good point." he said.

I kept walking, ignoring Draco's whining voice, when suddenly, I saw a place that caught my eye.

"Oh!" I gasped. "A mini-golf course!"

Draco frowned. "A mini what?"

"A miniature golf course! It's like golf, but in a smaller scale." I explained.

"What the hell is gowlf?" he asked, his expression getting more confused by the minute.

"Come on. I'll show you." I said, grabbing his arm.

"No." he said.

I stopped. "You know, it isn't too hard to find some scissors, and when you're asleep, you don't notice anything." I said, taking a strand of his golden hair and inspecting it.

He growled. "Fine." he said, as I dragged him in.

_Lesson one: Hermione Granger always gets her way._

* * *

The lady inside gave us two golf clubs and two golf balls. I led Draco to the first course.

"Alright. So you take the ball, and with the golf club, hit it into the the hole. You try to do it in as little shots as possible." I explained. He still looked confused. "Alright, I'll show you." I said.

I hit the little golf ball, almost making it into the target. With the second shot, it was in.

I turned to Draco. "See?"

He scoffed. "Yes, but you suck at this."

I took offense to that. "Hey! I'd bet I'm better than you are!" I retorted.

"Oh yeah? I'll take that bet. Loser has to buy the winner ice cream." he said, grinning.

"You're on. And I can't wait to see you go in debt. I don't even think you have muggle money." I said, smirking.

* * *

We both took turns shooting. I had to admit, he was ok.

But the maddening thing was that whenever I was perfectly aligned for a shot straight in, it'd stop right in front of the hole.

And then when I was going straight for it, it'd somehow turn and miss!

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I shouted.

Draco grinned. "Don't worry. You lost." he said.

"FOUL! THERE HAD TO BE SOME THING YOU DID THAT MADE ME LOSE!" I screamed.

He grinned slyly and pulled out his wand. "You're right. But you lost either way. Oh, and I like chocolate." he said, winking.

How did I not expect this?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, I believe Potter's godfather is Sirius." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "That was a horrible joke." I said.

"Or you have no sense of humor." he said.

"Nope, it's you." he said.

"No, you."

"You!"

"No! It's you!"

"Hey! I'm too sexy to be bad at jokes!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That has everything to do with anything!"

"Ugh!"

_Draco Malfoy, you are something else._

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha, mini-golf. That was fun. And just trust Draco to mess her up ;)**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter :) It was fun to write :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! You know the usual! Comments, questions, suggestions (I'd love to hear these. Ideas for muggle week :) ), anything!**

**I'll see you all at 620 reviews :) I feel so good being able to type that :)**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: YES! I AM HERE!**

**Don't worry! I'm still keeping my promise! I'm sorry that it was so delayed. I have almost never been this busy. But thank you all for the reviews! :)**

**And really quickly: EVERYONE! WAIT! THE KISS WILL COME IN SOON! I know my story is progressing a little slow, but I don't really like it when it's rushed. They hate each other. It'll take a while for their feelings to change. But I'm hoping that the scene where the kiss comes in will be worth the wait for you guys :) I have a plan :) *rubs hands together evilly***

**But here is the next chapter! So I hope you all like it :) **

**

* * *

**

Draco POV

So by the end of the day, Hermione lost an ice cream, 2 weird things called "corn dogs", and another strange thing called a "smoothie" to me.

I had to admit-the muggle food isn't all that bad. And she was still sulking about the mini-golf incident. Bonus!

We were heading back to Hogwarts when she turned to look at me. "You have to admit. It was fun today."

I snorted. "Yeah right. The only fun thing today was jinxing you and watching you freak out." I said, smirking.

"Sure it was. I could tell. You were having fun the whole time." she said, grinning.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. What's it to you?" I asked.

"And you didn't want to come to London with me. Ha! You had a great time!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I never said that."

"Yes, but you were thinking it." she said, imitating my smirk that I had used on her the night before.

"Damn, I've gotta stop providing ways for you to use one of my comebacks." I mumbled.

She just winked, and ran into the hall.

I chuckled. _Hermione Granger, you are something else._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to hear more than one voice in our room.

I walked out of our room, rubbing my eye. "Who is disturbing my beauty sleep?" I asked, joking.

Hermione looked at me. "Please Draco, it's not like you get an hotter by sleeping." she said. The Weaslette and Potter were standing by the door.

"So you admit I'm hot." I said, stretching my arms out.

She just sighed and completely ignored me. She turned back to the pair at the door. "Wonderful. We'd love to join you."

I poked my head by her shoulder. "You said we. By we, you mean me and you. What are you making me do?" I asked.

"We are going to watch a movie with Ginny and Harry this afternoon." she said, gesturing to the pair in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. Why are you pulling me into this?" I asked.

"It's a double date!" she said, grinning.

"Ugh! Why do you keep getting me pulled into this sort of thing? I'm going to get Gryffindor germs. Why not hang with the Slytherins?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Because Gryffindors are more decent." she said, as if it was obvious.

"I take offense to that." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's true. You can be offended by the truth, but it's still the truth. Live with it." she said.

I groaned. I turned to Harry and Ginny. "Is she always so damned brainy and annoying?"

The nodded, but Hermione ignored us. "So shall we meet up there after lunch?" she asked.

"That'd be brilliant." said Ginny, beaming.

Hermione waved good-bye and shut the door.

"If you're going to drag me to see a movie, at least tell me shat movie it is." I said.

"Ginny wanted to watch some movie called 'The Titanic'. It's supposed to be a really sweet and tragic love story based on an event that happened a while ago." she explained.

"A love story? No thanks." I said, curtly. "Too mushy."

"Draco, you either go with us or you're going to wake up bald one day. Pick." she demanded.

My hands reflexively went up to protect my hair. "Punish me, but not my boy-ish good looks!" I said, with mock horror on my face.

She first rolled her eyes, but then she started laughing. "I can't believe I'm going out with you. Someone'd think you were in love with yourself." she said, grinning. "So you're cheating on yourself."

"No, I am being shared." I said, grinning.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione and I headed down to London again, but we headed into a large building. We saw Potter and Ginny inside.

"Hi! We already have tickets. We were waiting for you two." said the Weaslette. "I've been dying to see this movie."

"Same here!" said Hermione. The two squealed and ran into one of the rooms.

"I don't want to go in there." said Harry.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me. "If you've heard how this story goes, you'd be running away. I would, but I know Ginny would personally come to kill me."

"I see. Aren't our girlfriends lovely?" I asked, sarcastically.

He had the hint of a smile, and we both stepped into the room.

It was dark, and at the very front of the room, was a huge screen. We met with the girls and took a seat. Within a few minutes, the movie started.

Worst 3 hours of my life.

It started out alright, a girl getting onto a boat. Then she met up with this guy.

That was pretty much it. I was almost asleep by the first hour. I looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and interested.

I almost gagged.

Then, the boat got hit and started sinking, and everyone was freaking out.

Hermione's hand was over her mouth in shock, mirroring Ginny's expression. Harry was yawning.

Huh. He and I actually think alike.

Then, there was this whole thing were the guy dies, and Hermione and Ginny were bawling their eyes out. Harry looked disgusted and I was just plain bored.

Finally, the movie ended, and two red-eyed girls stood up.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe Jack did that for her." said Hermione, wiping her eye.

"The dude's an idiot. The girl is selfish." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, getting upset.

"Well, the guy could've looked around for another raft or something, so he die, and the girl gets married anyway? I mean the guy _dies_ for her, and she still gets married to someone else?" I finished for him.

"Ugh! You guys are jerks! This is a really tragic story!" said Hermione. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever." Harry and I both responded at the same time. We stared at each other. Creepy.

"Whatever. Ginny, we are never taking boys to see a movie ever again." said Hermione, and she and Ginny just walked away.

_Girls. Way too emotional._

**A/N: Yes, I choose the _Titanic. _Sorry, but I was just kinda freaking out about movie ideas, so I decided to go with the _Titanic._ I don't own it though...**

**Don't get the wrong impression from this chapter. I do like the _Titanic_. I just kinda had to write in a guy's point of view, so that was my best shot at it. What did you think? :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! The usual: Comments, Questions, Suggestions (THESE ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!), and other things! PM or review me! :)**

**Also, Izze13 and I are finally getting back into writing _You Belong With Me, Draco Malfoy_. It should be posted sometime soon, so please look out for that. Thanks to all of you who read that :)**

**I will see you at 655 reviews! :) If you update, this time, you get a wonton! :) LOL**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi there everyone! :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You always put a smile on my face, when I see reviews saying what parts they liked, suggestions, or when people say that they read all of the chapters in a day, or that this is their favorite Dramione story. Thank you all so much!**

**So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Big thanks to books13 (who, by the way, has a Harry Potter fic that I recommend reading :) ) and Eva Grace Malone for the idea for this chapter! So remember! All ideas are more than welcome!**

**Thanks! Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

"The day is still young! Why don't we spend the rest of our day hanging out around here?" asked Ginny.

"I think it's a great idea." I said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. I'm spending way too much time with you guys." groaned Draco.

"You should feel honored." I teased. "It's not everyday you get to hang with the Gryffindors."

"Ugh. I wish it were one of the other days." he muttered.

We headed out and were walking down the street. Suddenly, Harry stopped. "Hey, is that a laser tag arena?" he asked.

Ginny and Draco were skeptic. "A what?" asked Ginny.

"Laser tag. It's where you run around tagging people with laser guns. Which ever team with the most points at the end wins." I explained.

Draco's eyes glinted with excitement. "You shoot people?"

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again. I will never understand why boys love war so much, but yes. There is shooting." I replied.

Draco grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in there." he said, already walking towards the brightly illuminated building.

* * *

We went in, paid the fee, and got our equipment.

"So let's split into two teams. I suggest boys against girls?" asked Ginny.

I didn't mind, but Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"I don't really want to work with you, Potter, but if it's the only way for me to totally beat Hermione, then so be it." said Draco.

"Gee, you're so kind, Draco." I said, sarcastically.

He winked at me.

We strapped on our vests, and got our guns, which Draco found extremely fascinating.

"Alright, go!" I shouted.

Ginny and I dashed into the darkness, hoping to hide from the opposing team. We lost track of where they were after a while.

"Where do you suppose they are?" whispered Ginny.

"I don't-" I didn't finish my sentence. My vest began vibrating madly, and I was frozen.

I had been hit.

I looked around to see Draco's faint silhouette running in the opposite direction. Furious, I ran after him, shooting out lasers as I ran.

"DRACO!" I shouted. Finally, I hears a buzzing noise, meaning that I had hit someone. I silently did a fist-pump and looked around to see where he was.

I could still hear the buzzing, but I couldn't see him.

I was still looking around, when suddenly, something knocked me right over, pushing me to the cold, hard floor.

"Gotchya." said a cool, husky voice quietly in my ear.

"Get off of me!" I said, struggling to get up.

"Nope." said Draco, tightening his grip on my wrist and waist.

I looked at his smirking brown eyes, and my face heated up. I watched his face get closer to mine. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face, and suddenly, "HA! WE WON!"

We both jerked up. "Gah!" I cried. The lights came back on, and I saw Harry and Ginny running towards us. Harry's face was lit up in a grin. "Malfoy, we won! We actually make a pretty good team, do-what are you two doing?"

I visualized our position. Draco was almost on top of me, pinning me down. It probably looked a little strange, judging by the looks on Ginny's and Harry's face.

Draco stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Nothing. he said.

_Was it nothing?_

* * *

We headed down a couple of streets, stopping occasionally to look at different things, until we reached a huge building. I recognized it at once.

"A mall!" I squealed. Ginny squealed too, and we both grabbed the two groaning boys by the wrist, pulling them towards the building.

"This is great!" said Ginny. But suddenly her face looked downcast. "I didn't bring much money though..."

"Don't worry." I told her. I turned to the boys. "You guys are buying."

"What? No!" said Harry.

"Well you two are the ones with money..." I started.

"And what better way to spend it than on us?" finished Ginny. We grinned.

"No-" started Harry. Draco leaned over and whispered something into his ear, causing Harry's face to smoothen out.

"Alright. We'll pay." said Draco. Ginny and I high-fived.

"But we get to pick what you buy." grinned Harry.

Draco stared at me wickedly.

_Oh no. This can not be good._

* * *

One hour later, we left the mall. I was grumbling. The boys had given their critique on every article of clothing we picked up.

It ended with Ginny buying a short red summer dress decorated with hearts and a pair of red flats.

I did not come out so lucky. Draco put me in a pair of jean short shorts and a stripped green and black off-the-shoulder shirt that clung to me, complete with green and black flip-flops.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." I said, between clenched teeth.

"Oh, but you look gorgeous, darling. Marvelous, even. All dressed up in Slytherin colors." teased Draco.

I wanted to bite him right there, but I tried my best to restrain myself.

"So where would you ladies like to eat tonight?" asked Harry. Such a gentleman. Lucky Ginny.

"Any where's fine with me." said Ginny. I nodded in agreement.

"Well I think we've spent enough money on them. Let's go eat simple." said Draco.

"You're such a great boyfriend." I said, sarcastically.

"I know. You're so lucky." he replied, grinning.

* * *

We ended up eating at a small place called McDonalds. It was simple, but I enjoyed it.

We were about to head back, when I remembered something. "You know, I think I saw a bowling alley a bit ago." I said.

"Hey, let's go there." said Harry.

We walked into the bowling alley, helping Draco and Ginny with the concept.

"You just take the ball, throw it, and try to knock down as many pins as you can." Harry explained. We all got our shoes and walked to a lane.

"I'll demonstrate." he said, picking up a bowling ball. He managed to get a spare.

Ginny cheered, and I applauded.

"You know, this can't be that hard. I'm sure I could beat you." said Draco.

"I don't think so." I replied. We glared at each other. It was on.

Draco picked up a ball, and threw it down the lane. To my displeasure, it was a strike.

I went, getting a strike as well. I smiled smugly at Draco, and walked back to the seats.

* * *

We carried on, and to my disappointment, Draco got strikes on every single throw. But on the bright side, so did I.

"You two are much too competitive." said Ginny.

"That's because our pride and dignity are at stake here." I replied, smiling.

It was down to the final throws. People had actually began gathering around to see who would win-me or Draco.

He picked up a ball, took a deep breath, and rolled it down the waxed floor. To my delight, he hit 9, just missing the last one.

Everyone groaned and sighed at how close it was. I laughed.

"Here we go." I muttered. I picked up a ball and carefully threw it. I watched in suspense as it rolled down the shiny floor and then...

"STRIKE!" I shouted. Everyone cheered.

Draco looked downcast. He glared.

"Don't you say a word." he threatened. I smirked.

_And that's why they say girls can do anything boys can do-in a skirt._

**A/N: For any guys reading this, if there are any, no offense...Sorry... :)**

**But I hope you all liked this chapter :) I guess it's their second date :) **

**So you all know what to leave me. I don't think I have to repeat myself :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW, and I will see you all at 685 reviews :)**

**Bye the way, wontons are like, dumplings in soup :) But this time, I'm going to egg rolls! ^_^**

**See you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi again!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and all that wonderful junk :) You guys are the best people ever!**

**A few people have reviewed and told me that I messed up on Draco's eye color. It's gray, not brown. My bad! Sorry! **

**So I hope with that said, I got this chapter right :)**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Draco POV

It was our last day of muggle week, and Hermione looked sad.

"I had so much fun though!" she cried. She looked at me. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "This was alright." I replied.

"You seemed like you were having so much fun." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I might as well." I mumbled. She laughed.

"Deny all you want, Draco." she chuckled. We were just sitting in our room, looking at flyers we had collected over the days.

There was a quite knock on the door. I picked up my wand, muttered "Alohamora." and the door opened. Blaise was standing in the doorway.

"Hey mate. Hello Hermione." he greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hello Blaise. Been doing well?" asked Hermione, politely.

"Rather well. I just haven't annoyed my dear friend here for a while, and I was worried that he might be turning sensitive, so I came to check on him. But I presume that you've been taking my job on annoying the hell out of him?" asked Blaise.

"Of course." she said.

"Wow, I just love my friends." I said, sarcastically. "Really. I need to find a new best friend. I heard Darren Calder is-"

"Whoa there! How can you be doing this to me, Draco? I thought you loved me!" yelled Blaise, falling to his knees in mock horror and hurt.

"What? You've been cheating on me?" gasped Hermione. "Draco, you two-timing liar!" she slapped me, and walked away in a huff.

"Really?" I yelled after her. "Drama queens." I muttered. I thought I saw her smile as she walked away. Blaise grinned.

"I believe my work here is done." he said. He got up and walked out the door.

_That's it. I'm going to be a loner. Or at least get new friends. Normal friends._

* * *

During lunch, Professor Dumbledore called our attention to make a speech.

"Hello everyone. I hope that you all have had a fun time during muggle week. As you all know, today will be the last day for this, so no classes will be held. Normal classes will resume tomorrow. Although, for today, I suggest you all find something fun to do to spend your last day as a muggle." he called.

Mumbles rushed throughout our table. Blaise turned to me lazily. "So what will you be doing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hermione probably has plans."

"Since when have you started following whatever Hermione said?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know how she gets to me like that, but she does. I just go with it to avoid her somehow hacking my hair off." I said, grinning.

"Or you're falling in love." suggested Blaise.

"With Hermione? No way." I scoffed.

"It seems like it. You get all nice when it comes to Granger. And, for another thing, you never call her a mudblood, nor do you call her Granger anymore. And she's all you talk about." he noted.

"Yeah, well I'm around her so much, she's rubbing off on me." I mumbled. But my face reddened. Everything Blaise said was true. I felt soothed when I was with her. She made me feel happier. Hell, she even got my parents to accept her! And whenever I was with her, I always wanted to kiss her.

_Oh Merlin, I think I love her._

_No! I can't! There's no way I love her!_

"Draco!" Blaise's sharp voice snapped me back into reality, out of my thoughts.

"Oh hi." I said, clearing her out of my thoughts.

He looked at me strangely. "Your facial expressions during your thought periods confuse me." he said.

I blushed. "Never mind. I'm going to talk to Hermione." I said, standing up quickly, and walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hi 'Mione." I greeted. _Whoa. Did I just call her that?_

If she noticed, she made no sign of it. "Hi." she replied, putting italian dressing on her salad.

"I was wondering what plans you had for this afternoon, and if you're dragging me into it." I said.

She looked at me and grinned. "Of course I'm dragging you into it. We will be going to the carnival that's in London." she said.

"Fine, but this time, I get to bring Blaise. I need a Slytherin around, or I'm gonna turn into a Gryffindor." I said, grinning.

She shrugged. "Alright." she said, casually.

"One question. What's a carnival, by the way?" I asked.

She grinned. "You'll find out."

* * *

A couple of hours later, I stood in a giant fairground, crowded with people, stands, and tents, complete with some muggle thing called a "ferris wheel" in the middle.

"So this is a carnival! Full of fun and games." said Hermione. "My parents used to take me to these all the time." she said, excitedly.

"I see." I said, looking around. "My, it's crowded."

"Yep. A lot of muggles like these sort of things." she said. "Say. Where's Blaise?"

I shrugged. "Didn't come. I guess he had other plans." Actually, he was being so annoying that I didn't ask him.

She just let it go. "Oh! An arcade!" she said, running towards a tent. I followed her, and I stepped into a room full of different boxes or things.

She looked around, gasping. Her eyes fell on one certain machine. "Skee-ball!" she yelled, running over to that machine. I ran after her.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're like a puppy. Way too energetic." I said, catching my breath.

She ignored me, and picked up a small sphere. The box in front of us was long, and at the very far end, there were a bunch of strange holes with different numbers on them.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Skee-ball. You take these balls and try to roll them into those holes. The higher the value of the target, the more tickets you get from the game. You take the tickets to buy things later." she explained.

I sighed. "Muggle things are so sophisticated."

She grinned, and began her try, throwing the small green sphere into a target labeled "50". She dis a fist-pump and grabbed another all.

I watched in interest as she kept throwing the small balls. Soon enough, a few strange pieces of paper came from the machine.

"These are tickets." she explained.

I looked at the machine. "This doesn't look very hard." I said.

"You try." she said, handing me a ball. I shot it, and it landed in the target labeled "100". Hermione's jaw dropped. I grinned.

Somehow, with the 10 shots I was given, I managed to get all "100".

I smirked at Hermione.

"It must be beginner's luck." she mumbled.

"It's all in the wrist." I grinned.

* * *

We spent a lot of our time just going around to the different machines to play the games and earn tickets. I had to admit it was fun.

Finally, we reached a small booth full of different small trinkets and toys, as well as large stuffed animals.

"Well, we got 255 tickets." I said. "What do you want?"

She looked around in the booth, and she gasped when she saw something. "That teddy bear!" she squealed.

Her childish attitude was so cute, how she found everything to be so exciting. She pointed out the bear, which was perfectly 175 tickets, leaving 80 tickets.

"Alright. Pick something worth 80 tickets." I said.

She looked around very carefully, until she found something else. "Oh, this bracelet is so cute!" she squealed, picking up a small charm bracelet with a couple of little Teddy bear charms on it.

"Are you obsessed with teddy bears?" I asked, amused.

"I had a lot at home too." she said grinning.

We took the bracelet, which was conveniently 80 tickets. I looked at her.

"Hey. You're wearing the necklace." I said, noticing it for the first time.

Hermione's hand instinctively went up to touch it. "Oh yeah. It's really pretty." she said, looking away. I was about to say something else, but her eyes suddenly flickered to something else. "Oh! We need to ride the ferris wheel!" she exclaimed, taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the large wheel.

She made me pay for our seats, and we stepped in. Soon, our little car was being pulled up in the air, giving us a marvelous view of London, and all of the city lights.

The wheel didn't stop until we reached the very top, where the whole place looked beautiful. I was even amazed.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." she said, gazing outside. I nodded my head in agreement.

"London is pretty. The lights are really bright." I observed.

"You know, you've gotten a lot nicer. Blaise was right. You are turning sensitive." she said, teasing me.

"Yeah, and you've stopped being a know-it-all. Oh wait. Never mind. You still are." I said, grinning. That remark earned me a kick in the shin.

"Anyway, this is the kind of place I'd like to be. Somewhere peaceful, where are bright city lights and twinkling stars." she sighed. She looked so happy.

"It is nice." I agreed.

_Who knew? Muggle week wasn't so bad after all._

**A/N: And there is the end of muggle week... :( Well, it was fun while it lasted! :)**

**And yes, I have decided that Hermione has an obsession with teddy bears. I just imagine that she would. What do you think? :)**

**So you know what to leave me. I'm not going to list them all again :) The bottom line is: REVIEW!**

**I will see you all at 715 reviews! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! O.O You will all be rewarded a plate of sweet and sour chicken :) LOL**

**Anyway, see you all soon! **

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Super sorry that I didn't update earlier...My computer went down, so I couldn't update...but it's all good now! :)**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! I am super happy!**

**One bit of bad news: I probably won't be able to update for a bit...I will be a little bit busy...**

**But remember! More reviews mean quicker updates :) If you guys can blow me away with the number of reviews, I will update soon! :)**

**One thing about the kiss, I know you're all anxious for it, but I promise you. ITS COMING SOON! So be ready :) *rubs hands together evilly again***

**And I got Draco's eye color right this time! :D YAY!**

**This is actually my longest chapter yet, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The next morning, I woke up feeling bright and happy. Last night was so much fun, and seeing Draco truly smile at the stars was a sweet moment.

I picked up my necklace and bracelet and held then close to me. I smiled.

"Mornin'' said a very sleepy Draco, walking out of his bedroom, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good morning." I returned. He yawned and pulled out his wand, doing a quick clean-up spell on himself.

He suddenly looked more awake, his stormy gray eyes bright.

"Today's a holiday. We're heading home for a week." he noted.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I joked. He rolled his eyes. "You gonna miss me?"

"You wish." he grinned. "It'll be nice to finally get away from you."

Suddenly, there was a light rapping sound on one of the windows. We both turned to see a large gray owl with an envelope in it's mouth sitting outside he window.

I didn't recognize it, but Draco apparently did. "Renstel?" he whispered, and he hurriedly ran to the window and opened it. He took the envelope from the beak of the large owl, and it flew off.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"My parents." he said. I stiffened. They had accepted me, but I was still a little intimidated by them.

He opened the envelope, took out the letter, and began to read out loud.

"_Dearest Draco, since you are having a vacation this week, and will be heading home, your father and I have decided to have a little party. A get-together. The party will be tonight, at precisely 7 o'clock. I presume that you will be home by then. The reason I decided to owl you about it, though, is to tell you to bring your delightful new girlfriend, Hermione Granger, provided you're still a couple. Please owl me a response. With love, Mum." _he read. He looked at me. "So...do you want to come home with me for the week?"

* * *

After contacting my parents and talking to them, they agreed to let me stay the week at the Malfoy Manor (of course, they were extremely happy to hear that I had a boyfriend).

I came back to our room to see Draco sitting in a chair, flicking his wands as his clothes began packing themselves into green and black bags.

"You're so lazy." I said.

He flashed me a smile that made me feel warm inside. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and went to my bedroom. I began getting out my clothes and bags, and packing them by hand.

I didn't notice Draco standing in the doorway, so his voice startled me. "Why are you packing by hand? We are wizards, remember? We use magic." he said, frowning.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've gotten used to it."

He came closer to me, so I could hear his quiet breathing next to me. "How do you fold it?" he asked, looking intensely at my bags.

I laughed. "You just do." I replied.

"That's a great answer." he said, sarcastically. "Teach me."

I stared at him. "The great Draco Malfoy, laziest man on Earth who can't live without magic wants to learn how to fold clothes like a muggle? Surely my ears are deceiving me! Oh no! The end of the world is coming!" I yelled.

"You're such a drama queen. Must you exaggerate everything?" he asked.

"Yep. That's what makes talking to you so fun." I said grinning. He tugged on my ponytail.

"Teach me." he repeated, picking up one of my shirts.

* * *

I spent the next half hour teach a very confused Draco how to fold clothes. He failed.

But after a while, he finally managed to fold one perfectly. Then he gave up. Isn't he charming?

I asked Draco to take my bags down to the train for me, so I could talk to Ginny, Harry and Ron. I had to tell them, but I doubted that they'd take it easily.

I found them in the Gryffindor commons. "Hi everyone." I greeted.

"Hi Hermione. Ready for the vacation? You're heading back to your parents, aren't you?" asked Harry.

I shook my head. "Actually, I won't be with my family for this vacation. I've been invited to stay at the Malfoy Manor." I said, fiddling with the hem of my off-the-shoulder pink shirt.

Harry and Ginny stared at me, while Ron's jaw that was filled with chocolate frogs, dropped open. He quickly swallowed. "I'm sorry. That sounded like you just said you were spending your week at the Malfoy Manor." said Ron, chuckling weakly. They all looked at one another.

"That is what I said." I said, nervously.

Ron exploded. "WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! MALFOY?" yelled Ron. I nodded.

"His parents invited me." I said.

"It might not be safe." said Harry, worriedly. Ginny, who already knew about the Malfoys accepting me looked at Harry. "I don't think so, love." she said.

He looked at her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Hermione's met Draco's parents, and they've accepted her." said Ginny, quietly. I nodded.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Wow, I feel so out of the loop." he said, scratching his head.

Ron was still in shock. "Please tell me you're joking. Malfoy? Come on Hermione! I thought this was a bet!"

"It is. But it kind of got into something different." I said.

Ginny stood up. "Well, as long as she's happy. If she wants to stay with Draco, I'm not going to stop her."

"I agree. But I'm still a little shocked. I'm surprised at myself for taking this so well." grinned Harry.

"Well, I don't. Malfoy is a ferret!" said Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why do you care so much, Ron? You're going out with Lavender, not Hermione, remember?" she asked.

Two red blotches appeared on Ron's cheek. "Yeah, well..." he mumbled.

"Anyway, I've got to go." I said. "I'll owl you." I told them.

Ginny stepped forward. "Good luck, 'Mione."

_I might need it._

* * *

"Hey." said Draco, as I joined him in a train compartment. We would be heading back to platform 9 3/4, and then we would be apparating to the manor.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"Fine. Just a little nervous." I sighed.

"Don't worry. If my parents can accept you, the rest of my family will have no choice but to do the same." he said, grinning. He pulled out a soda can. "Here. Try this muggle drink I got." he said, handing it to me.

I took the can, and pulled the little can to open it. As soon as I did, a fountain of drink shot out at me, drenching me in "Sunkist".

I gasped, and Draco began laughing. "Refreshing, isn't it?" he asked, in between laughs.

I glared at him and kicked him. "I hate you." I said, pulling out my wand. I did a quick cleaning spell, and kicked him once more.

"Ow! Sheesh, Hermione. I still have a bruise there from the last time you kicked me." he said, complaining. "Which was, like, a week ago."

"Good. It'll remind you." I retorted. He grinned.

"Anyway, it's a formal party tonight. Any idea what you're going to wear?" he asked me.

"Oh, you didn't mention that." I said, biting my lip. "What am I going to do?"

He scoffed. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure my mom will find something for you." he said.

I smiled, and suddenly, the door burst open. "Hi there." said Blaise, grinning wickedly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nope." said Draco. Blaise took a seat next to me. "So you're heading home with us?" he asked.

"If you mean to the Malfoy Manor, then yes. Draco's parents invited me." I said.

He turned to Draco. "Really?" Draco nodded.

"Wow, Hermione. And they didn't accept Pansy..." he said, shaking his head.

This confused me. "They didn't?" I asked, confused.

"No. They thought she wasn't proper enough to be a Malfoy." said Draco, lazily. "I didn't really care. She was really annoying."

"Where is she now?" I asked. I hadn't seen her at Hogwarts recently.

"I heard she headed out because of some family thing." said Blaise.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts express. We will be reaching platform 9 3/4 in about five minutes. Please take your luggage with you. Thank you, and we will see you all in a week." came a voice out of nowhere.

Draco stood up and grabbed his bags from a top shelf. He handed me my red bags.

"Green is better." said Draco, handing me the last of my bags.

"I disagree." I shot back.

We got off the train, and Blaise, Draco and I grabbed our things and apparated to the manor. It was a lot of fun.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, as my feet hit the ground. We stood in front of a large mansion with two large doors. Draco lightly knocked on the door, and within seconds, they opened to reveal a small pale woman with bright blue eyes. "Oh hello everyone." she said. She walked forth to hug Draco and kiss him on the cheek. Next she walked to Blaise and hugged him. "Good to see you dear." she said. Finally she turned to me. I held out my hand. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." I said, smiling. I expected her to shake my hand politely. I did not expect her to pull me into a warm hug. "It's great to see you, Hermione dear. Do call me Narcissa." she beamed. I was shocked. What happened to the whole "Malfoys hate Muggle-Borns" thing?

I smiled and nodded as Draco grinned at my confused expression.

"I see they have arrived." said a low voice that still scared me a bit. A pale, grey eyed man who looked just like Draco stepped out from behind a door.

"Hello father." said Draco, calmly.

"Draco. Blaise." he said, curtly. He turned to me, and I stiffened.

"It's great to see you again, Mr. Malfoy." I squeaked. Draco watched my closely.

"Hello Miss Granger. I assume you've been doing well? I hope you've been helping us keep Draco and Blaise out of trouble." he said, with a small smile on his face.

I just about fainted, and Draco grinned.

"I've been doing my best." I said, grinning. The butterflies that had been stored in my stomach left in a heartbeat. It was almost comfortable here. His family was so kind.

But then I heard a voice that gave me goosebumps. "Cissy? Who's here?" A woman with messy, curly black hair came out from a room, her high cheekbones casting shadows from the light.

A smile lit her face. "Drakey! Come give Auntie Bella a hug." she said, spreading her arms out and walking towards him. They embraced and she turned to Blaise. "Zabini, you're looking well!" she exclaimed. He grinned.

Finally, she turned to me, and her smile vanished. She jumped back. I expected the worst and even flinched. "Hermione Granger. Muggle-born. Draco's girlfriend. Been accepted by the family." she said, putting one long, pale finger on my face. I shivered. Draco was watching me closely, his shoulders tense. Suddenly, Bellatrix grinned. "Welcome to the family."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Draco's shoulders relaxed.

"Bella, you shouldn't scare her like that." said Narcissa, smiling lightly. "Alright. Draco, be a gentleman and take Hermione's bags and show her to her room. Blaise, you know where you're staying." she said.

Draco groaned and picked up my bags. "Come on." he said, already heading up the long black staircase.

* * *

We walked down a corridor, and finally, Draco stopped at a room. "Here we go."

I pushed open the door, and gasped. The room had a large bed in the middle, a balcony, and even a bathroom.

"Whoa." I said, gasping.

Draco set down my bags. "So how is my family?" he asked.

"They're incredibly nice. I was so afraid. Especially when Bellatrix came down." I confessed. "I was so afraid she'd attack me. But she was completely calm. And your mother even hugged me! I'm muggle-born! I'm so confused! I thought your family hated muggle-borns." I said.

"After the defeat of the Dark Lord, our family decided that enough was enough. We didn't care about blood circumstances too much anymore." he said. "As for Aunt Bella, she first started freaking out when my parents told her about you and me, but my mother convinced her to be okay with you. My mother really likes you."

"I can tell, and I'm really grateful for it." I said, smiling.

There was a light knock on the door, and Narcissa's head poked through the crack. "Is the room alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's perfect, thank you." I said.

"Wonderful. Now, Draco, go down and get dressed. The party starts soon. And Hermione, you should get dressed as well." she said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Draco beat me to it.

"Um, mother, Hermione didn't bring a gown." he said. Narcissa looked at me. "Is that so? Don't worry. Bella and I will help you find something. We have lots of things you can borrow." she said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much." I said. "But I don't mean to be trouble..."

"Nonsense." said Narcissa, waving her hand. "Not at all. Draco, dear, go away." she said. I almost laughed at how frank she was. Draco must get it from her.

Draco just winked at me and walked out. "I'll send Aunt Bella up." he called, as he left.

A couple seconds later, Bellatrix popped into my room. "Drakey says you need me." she said.

* * *

About an hour later, I was all dressed up. Somehow, the pair had managed to find me a strapless snow white gown that blossomed out from the waist, and had a beautiful design on the top. They had fiddled with my messy brown hair to turn it wavy. They had spent quite a bit of time on my make-up as well. I was a feeling a little bit awkward during to whole time, but it was worth it. I looked stunning.

"Ah! That was fun." said Bellatrix, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" I said, still fingering my silky hair.

"No need for thanks. We don't have any daughters around here to dress up, so this was a great deal o fun for us." said Narcissa. "Now, the party is starting! Let's all get going!" she said.

I walked down the long staircase in a pair of white heels, and as cheesy as it sounds, I felt like a princess.

Draco, who had been talking to Blaise at the bottom of the stairs turned to stare at me in amazement.

"Yes, I'm gorgeous." I said, smirking. No use in having low self-confidence.

"Well, isn't someone conceited." said Draco, smirking.

"Not as much as you, dear." I said, smirking back. "But you agree, I look dazzling."

"Yes, but I look better. I always do." he said.

"I have to disagree with that." I said, although it was true. He did look nice. Even though he was wearing almost casual clothes (a pair of black pants and a green shirt), he still looked pretty sexy. _Oh gosh. Did I just think that?_

He just smirked, and held out his arm. "Care to dance?" he asked. I took it, smiling. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I put my arms around his neck. Even though I was wearing heels, I was still shorter than him. Damn it.

I could smell his clean, fresh smell, which was somehow soothing to me. He spun me around and twirled me, and I was in bliss. We danced, and one thought stayed in my head for the longest time.

I could stay like this forever.

A little later, we retired to the patio outside of the main hall.

"It's a little strange. My opinions about you and your family have changed so much over this year." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. You went from an annoying ferret to a sweet guy. Oh wait. Never mind. You're still an annoying ferret." I teased.

He glared at me. "Well, I would say that you've changed, but you're still a stuck-up know it all." he said, teasing me.

"Yeah, well, somethings don't change." I said, a soft smile on my face.

"Yeah." he started leaning towards me again, and my brain went fuzzy. Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me? Again? Do I want him to kiss me?

He was about 5 inches from my face when a voice rang out, scaring both of us. "Draco! You won't believe how good these drinks are!" yelled Blaise. He saw us our position before we quickly moved away from each other, our faces completely red.

"Shit! I just messed it up! Sorry! I'll leave now!" said Blaise, backing out.

Draco stood up. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm going to go back in now." he said, looking away.

"Ok." I said, my face equally red.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**A/N: Blaise! You messed them up! :)**

**But don't worry :) The time will come for their kiss :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :) More reviews mean faster updates! :)**

**So I really hope to see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm baaacck!**

**I hope you're excited :) I am :) I'm so sorry that this took me so long. I didn't think that I would need this long to update. But it's Spring Break, so YEAH! :)**

**I hope you all have been doing well! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting...It means so much to me :)**

**There's one thing I have been thinking about. I was wondering if I should keep setting goals for you to reach until my next update, or if I should just update as soon as I can. I want to hear your opinion :) I plan on making a poll for you guys that you can find on my profile, so check it out, and submit your opinion :) Or you could review to tell me, so please! I want to hear it :)**

**Another thing: If you find anything that is referenced from something else, please review and tell me! I want to see if you can spot out some things. :)**

**Enough chit-chat! It's time for the long awaited chapter! I want to thank my BFFL, Thea, for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you! You cured my writer's block!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I almost ran back into the Manor, breathing heavily. I took gulps of air, and my cheeks turned red.

What was wrong with me? Whenever I was alone with her for a while, I'd look at her soft red lips, and soon, I found myself getting closer and closer to them.

I walked towards the refreshments table, planning on getting some sort of cold drink to clear my head, when I saw Blaise, looking furious.

"Hey." I greeted, walking up to him. "What's wrong with your face?"

"I'm so pissed at myself." he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I messed up that perfect moment for you two!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you didn't. You saved me from almost kissing Hermione. Ugh, I have no clue what is wrong with me." I said, scratching my head.

Blaise looked at me, amazed. "You can't tell why you want to kiss her?" I shook my head. I honestly didn't.

"Mate, I have thought of you as many things, some good, some bad, but I've never really thought you were oblivious." he said.

I was confused. "What do you mean? Oblivious to what?"

"Mate, there is _obviously_feeling between you two. At first, it might've been about the bet, and pure hate, but now, it seems like flirting. At the beginning of the year, if she got hurt, you'd laugh and tease her about it, or maybe even be the cause of her pain. Now, you try to prevent her from getting hurt, and you worry about her." he said.

I shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean I like her."

"You've changed since you two started the bet. You're a lot kinder and softer than you were before." he said. Suddenly, his hand shot out, and rubbed my arm.

"What the hell?" I shouted, pulling my arm back.

"Oh, I was just wondering if your skin got softer like your heart. No luck." he said, grinning. "But really. It's definitely more than just a bet now, Draco." he said, gliding off.

_Damn, when did he become so observant?_

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I took a deep breath of air.

_Oh my god! He did it again! Is this, like, the third time now? How am I supposed to act around him?_

I stared out at the twinkling sky full of stars.

"Draco," I whispered, "what are you doing to me?"

* * *

I avoided him for the rest of the night, and soon, the party was over. As I was heading up to my room, I felt someone lightly hit my side. I turned to see Draco hurrying past me, muttering a quiet "Sorry". Apparently it was as awkward for him as it was for me.

_Oh, how did I get myself in this mess?_

* * *

**Draco POV**

I rushed past Hermione and ran into my room. I got rid of my "formal stuff", as my mother called it, and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and splashed water in my face.

"Draco, wake up." I muttered. "Get her out of your mind."

I plopped down on my bed. _What's wrong with me? She isn't even that pretty! Aw, who am I kidding? She's the hottest girl I've ever seen!_

I picked up my pillow and hit my head repeatedly with it. _I'm so stupid! How the hell am I supposed to act around her now? Dammit, why did I have to fall for her? Why is she so perfect to me? This is all her fault!_

After a long time, I finally fell asleep with Hermione on my mind.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, the bright sunlight shining through my window and the small sounds of birds chirping.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I tried to focus in on the morning. As soon as I did, I almost screamed.

"MERLIN'S PANTS! BLAISE FREAKING ZABINI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled. He had been standing right over me, staring intently at me.

"Good morning to you too." he replied calmly. "I was sent to come wake you up."

I groaned and got up, walked to my dresser and threw a shirt on.

"Are you aware of the fact that you mumble Hermione's name in your sleep?" he suddenly asked me.

I turned to glare at him. "I hate you."

"I know." he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, and walked past him out of the room.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mornin'" I said, grabbing an apple.

"Good morning, Draco." said my mother, smiling. My father gave me a small smile and nodded.

I glanced at Hermione. She was pulling her long brown hair out of her dark brown eyes. Suddenly, she looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning." she said, quietly.

"Morning." I replied, taking a seat next to her. It was as if what happened last night was just a dream.

"Draco, dear, don't you think that you think that you sho-" my mother started. There was a knock at the door, and my mother swiftly walked to the two large double doors and opened it.

"Oh! Severus! What a pleasant surprise!" she said. Sure enough, Professor Snape was standing at our door.

"Severus? Well, this is unexpected." said my father, getting up.

"I hate to intrude, Lucius and Narcissa, but I wanted to stop in. I also have a message for Draco."

I lifted my head. A message? Hermione was also staring at me, as if she was trying to ask me what was going on. I shrugged.

"Oh, do come in, Severus. We were just in the middle of breakfast." said my mother, ushering him in.

He walked into the kitchen. He nodded when he saw me, and his lip curled up when he saw Hermione. "Granger? What are you doing in the house of Malfoy?" he asked.

"We invited her to stay." said my mother, quietly. "After all, she is Draco's new girlfriend."

"Ah yes. I've noticed." he said, emotionless. "And they have your blessing?"

My mother and father nodded.

"Cup of tea, Severus?" asked my mother, offering him a cup.

"Yes thank you, Narcissa." said Snape. She walked out of the room to get the tea.

"Now, Severus, what was it that you needed to say to Draco?" asked my father, leaning on his cane.

"Well, you see, there has been a bit of an issue at Hogwarts. There is something strange with the Forbidden Forest. The creatures are extremely violent and some have even come into the grounds of Hogwarts to cause damage to the school. The Ministry is a little bit busy with some other things, so we are on our own. However, Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that we should find some 7th year students to come help out." said Snape. "We will be assembling a group of 7th years to come and help with the management. I came to ask if Draco would be interested."

My father looked at me. "Well, I don't see why not." I said.

"Might I warn you right now that it's an extremely dangerous task." said Snape.

"We will talk about it. Thank you Severus." said my father.

Snape stood up, nodded, and walked out of the house. We heard him disapparate, and then the house was silent.

"Well. How kind of him to say good-bye." said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"Draco, your thoughts? Would you like to do this?" asked my father. I thought about it.

"Well, it would give me something to do." I said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, I don't know, Lucius. We don't know what's going on with those creatures, and it may not be safe to let Draco go and fight them." said my mother, returning to her seat.

"Narcissa, Draco will be absolutely fine. It's about time he took on a task like this, anyway." said my father.

"And don't worry, Mrs-ah, Narcissa. I will go with him." said Hermione.

I turned to look at her. "Uh, no you aren't. Blaise can come, but you won't be coming."

Her lips turned into a line. "Excuse me?" she asked, glaring at me, icily.

"You heard me." I said, returning to glare. "Well, Draco, if you plan on doing so, I'll go owl the Headmaster." said my mother, getting up. I stood up as well and headed for my room, hoping to get away from Hermione. No luck. She followed me up.

"I'm going too, whether you like it or not." she said, crossing her arms.

"No." I replied.

"And why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked truly pissed.

"Because...it's dangerous." I said, biting my lip.

"So?" she asked.

"I-I, uh, it's just not safe." I mumbled. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

The look on her face changed. "Aw, who knew. The cold Slytherin Prince actually has a heart." she said, smirking.

"Shut it." I said, glaring at her.

"Thank you for the worry, but I'm still coming." she said.

"No." I said.

"Yes." she retorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Are you aware of how stubborn you are?"

"I call it persistent."

I opened my mouth, but it was useless. She was as stubborn as a mule.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I plan on dancing and yelling 'I told you so' in your face while you lie in pain." I said.

"Gee, thanks. You're such a great boyfriend." she said, sarcastically. But she quickly turned around and ran to her room.

I sighed, and walked into Blaise's room. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" asked Blaise.

"What makes you think I need help?" I asked.

"Please Draco. This is you we're talking about." he said, rolling his eyes. I glared at him.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that tomorrow, we are leaving to go back to Hogwarts to fight creatures from the Forbidden Forest." I said.

"Oh. Alright. I hope you don't die." he said.

I stared at him. "I still need to look for normal friends." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Draco! You wouldn't cheat on me!" he said, looking shocked.

I groaned.

_Really? I can't find anyone better to hang out with than HIM?_

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 33 is done!**

**You know what I'm going to say, so I'll just cut it down to one word: REVIEW!**

**Thank you all so much! And please take a look at that poll and leave me with your thoughts :) Don't hesitate to PM me either :)**

**Thanks! I'll see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! ^.^ It made my day! :) Sorry this chapter took so long...I got writer's block on one part of the story. It drove me CRAZY! But, thanks to my BFFL, iLaaveDracoMalfoyakaTomFelton, we have our chapter! Thanks a bunch Thea! :)**

**Really quickly, I'd like to address one review.**

**To xFlamesForeverx: Well, this was definitely an interesting review to read, and honestly, I'm not too offended. I am completely aware that my characters are out of character. But so what? This is fanfiction. You can do whatever you want. And I plan on doing just that. As for the italics, I think it's necessary. That's how I do thoughts, and some statement in italics make me feel that my chapter is complete. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I don't think I'm going to change that much. I'll try to lessen it. So thank you for your opinion, whoever you are, thank you for reviewing, and thank you for reading my fanfiction. **

**So enough waiting, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Within a couple of days, Draco and I apparated to Hogwarts. My head was dizzy as we landed and I was breathless.

"That couldn't have been that tiring, Hermione." said Draco, with his arms crossed.

"Shove off, Draco." I retorted. He chuckled.

* * *

We walked down into the Great Hall. To my surprise, there were a lot of people in the Hall.

"'Mione!" called a voice. I turned around, and I felt a body tackle mine with a hug.

"Hello Ginny! How have you been doing?" I asked her.

"Fine. We were actually getting quite bored a the Burrow, so it was almost a miracle when Professor McGonagall showed up to tell us about this quest." she said. "Of course Harry, Ron, and I weren't going to pass up this opportunity."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Quiet down everyone!" called a loud voice. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing at his podium with his wand to his throat. The room got quiet almost immediately.

"Thank you. Welcome back everyone! Thank you for deciding to come back early to help us. As some of you know, the Forbidden Forest is currently providing us with trouble. For some reason, there has been an uproar within the creatures of the forest, and they have been panicked. We ask that you seventh years provide us with help to either defend Hogwarts from damages from the creatures, or go into the Forbidden Forest to look for a cause. All those who would like to defend, please stand next to Professor McGonagall. For those of you who would like to go into the Forbidden Forest, please stand by Professor Lupin."

It was fairly even. About half of the students went to stand by Professor McGonagall, but the other half went to Professor Lupin.

Harry and Ron started walking towards Lupin, but Ginny headed to McGonagall. She motioned for me to follow. I looked around, and I found Draco standing next to Harry and Ron smirking. He looked up and smirked at me.

I walked over to where Ginny was standing, and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sorted, and to my surprise, Blaise came to stand by me, and winked.

"Alright students!" called Professor McGonagall. "What you will be doing is defending the school from any creatures that come. There is one rule: you must not kill. The consequences that are given if this rule is not followed may be severe. However, we expect you to stun the creature, and bring it into order, or calm it." she said.

Murmurs rushed throughout the crowd, but McGonagall silenced them.

"Now, everyone, find a position, wands out, and be careful!" she said, and suddenly, she disapparated.

"I thought we couldn't apparate at Hogwarts?" I whispered.

"I'd bet they lifted that for now." said Ginny. "But where do you think she went?"

"I don't know, but apparently, we're on our own." I said, quietly.

I wasn't expecting what would happen, so it took me by surprise. A bunch of Acromantulas came skittering towards me.

I had only seen one once, and it was a dead one, but this was far more horrifying. There were 3 of them, each about 10 feet long, with huge snapping pincers, 8 large black eyes, and long, hairy, black legs.

Ginny screamed as they advanced towards us, their pincers snapping furiously.

I backed up, and Ginny shouted, "Stupefy!" The spell missed the spiders as they skittered around.

I pulled out my wand. "Aguamenti!" I shouted. A jet of water burst out from the tip of my wand, causing all of the spiders to go into confusion as the jet hit them.

"Now!" I shouted to Ginny.

She stepped forward. "Petrificus Totalus!"

One of the spiders fell over, frozen. Ginny threw the same spell at another spider, earning the same result.

Finally, the last spider walked towards me, but I stopped it. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The last spider fell over, and Ginny cheered.

"Well! That wasn't too bad." I said.

"Yep." she chuckled.

"Splendid. Congratulations, girls. You did wonderfully." said a voice, startling me. I turned around and saw the Headmaster winking at us. He walked forward, placed a hand on the spiders, and they all disapparated.

* * *

More and more creatures has come towards us, but Ginny and I managed to finish them off, and put them into a full body-bind.

Right after, some professor would come, and disapparate away with them.

"Do you wonder what the professors do with them?" I asked.

"Maybe they take them away to go investigate what's wrong with them." suggested Ginny.

"Hm..." I said. Something wasn't right.

My thoughts were cut off by a loud cry. I looked up, and saw a huge hippogriff running towards us.

I pulled my wand out, and yelled "Stupefy!"

The spell missed, and the hippogriff just squawked and ran faster towards us.

Ginny pulled out her wand, but before she could mutter a spell, the hippogriff leaped towards us. I put my arm in front of my face to protect myself, but my thin uniform sleeve didn't stand a chance against the sharp talons of the hippogriff. They sliced through the thin fabric, leaving 3 deep cuts that were bleeding heavily in my arm.

I gasped in pain and feel to the ground.

"Protego!" called Ginny, and a force field covered me.

She stunned it and the creature stood, frozen. She ran to me, helping me sit up. "Are you ok, 'Mione?" she asked, worriedly. I grunted, and nodded.

"It's just my arm." I said, inspecting it. It was pretty deep.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's figure appeared before us.

"I'm amazed, girls. How many have you gotten down? Twenty? Tw-" she looked at me. "Mias Granger! Are you alright?" she said, running over to me.

"I'm fine." I told her, holding my arm.

She looked at the three gashes. "We'd better get you to the hospital wing. Miss Weasley, would you mind holding her arm?" she said. Professor McGonagall put on hand on the hippogriff and another on Ginny's shoulder, who was holding my good arm.

* * *

With a flash, we reappeared at the hospital wing. Ginny helped me onto a cot, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over.

"My goodness! Let's take a look at your arm." she said, carefully holding it. She looked it over, pulled out her wand, and suddenly, the gashes began closing. I was feeling better already.

"There you go, Miss Granger. Be sure to clean it off." she said, and she walked away to another cot.

"Hey, you alright?" asked a voice, startling me.

"Oh, Blaise. I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey is really quick." I said, looking at the faint scars left on my arm where the cuts once were.

"That's good." he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Unicorn hoofs are quite hard. Gave me a slight concussion. I'm fine now." he said, grinning. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Hey, would you mind doing a little prank on our dear friend, Draco?"

* * *

**Draco POV**

We trekked into the forest, and somehow got separated from the rest of the group, but there was almost nothing.

"Well, this is a load of dung. There's nothing!" said Ron.

"Shut it, Weasel. We've only been out here for 3 minutes at most." I hissed.

"Shove off, Malfoy." he said, glaring.

"Won-won!" called some voice. Some girl with thick brown hair came bounding up to the Weasel.

"Oh, hi Lav." he said. Potter rolled his eyes. I could tell he didn't like her much. I smirked.

"This is your girlfriend, Won-won?" I teased.

"Shove off." he said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my apologies, Won-won." I smirked.

Ron looked like he was going to lunge at me, but suddenly, a loud noise startled us. About five dementors showed up, flowing in front of us. The annoying girl screamed. I backed away.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

The Weasel's girlfriend cowered behind him, as the dementors approached. Potter pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he called. A silvery-white stag erupted from the tip of his wand.

I pulled out my wand. I had never conjured a full body patronus before, but it was worth a shot. No harm in trying.

I cleared my mind and thought of the happiest thing I could. Hermione's face came up in my mind, smiling at me.

I would've been very creeped out that she was my happiest thought, but for the situation I was in, I decided to ignore it. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted. A silvery-white dragon came out from the tip of my wand. I was stunned.

But the strange thing, is that when Potter's stag, the Weasel's dog, and my dragon ran at the dementors, they simply just vanished.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"I don't think those were real dementors." said Potter.

"But that doesn't make any sense." I said.

_What was going on?_

* * *

A couple hours later, we headed back to Hogwarts. Everyone else was already gathered in front of the school.

"Draco!" called a voice. Blaise was running towards me. "It's Hermione! She's been hurt terribly!"

Fear rushed through my veins. I told her she'd get hurt. I told her.

I followed him into the castle, we disapparated to the hospital wing. He pointed at a cot in the back. Sheets were over the whole body, but it did look like Hermione's. I just about ran over, lifted the sheets, and suddenly...

"BOO!" she screamed, sitting up.

"AGH!" I shouted, startled. I fell back in surprise. Blaise and Hermione were laughing.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry Draco, but that look on your face was priceless!" said Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shut up." I mumbled. "I hate you two."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall to hear an announcement.

"Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here, and might I say, good job. You all passed this test." said Headmaster Dumbledore.

Confused whispers ran throughout the crowd. What test?

"Might I explain: This whole thing today was a test. Professor Lupin, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts here came to me and requested we do this little test to see how you seventh years can put what you are learning into real life. To each student in this room, I award 5 house points, and to the Gryffindor house, I reward an extra 20 to Miss Granger and Weasley for their excellence and ability to capture so many creatures." announced Dumbledore.

All of the Gryffindors cheered.

"Well that's stupid." I muttered. "That crazy old coot. This was all a test?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he smiled at me, meaning he had heard me, but was not offended.

"Well, today was fun." breathed Hermione, who came up to me.

"Whatever." I muttered. I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier today as I tried to cast my patronus.

_What was that?_

* * *

**A/N: So chapter 34 is done! **

**Oh my godness, there are this many chapters! O.o**

**About Draco's patronus: I'm not sure what his real patronus is, since it is never mentioned in the books. I'm assuming it's a dragon, because "Draco" means "Dragon" in Latin, and I guess it makes the most sense. If any of you know what it really is, don't hesitate to review to tell me! I want to know! **

**So thank you all, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I'd just really quickly like to say: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Whenever I read your reviews, I feel like I just want to explode with happiness :) And a lot of you annonymous reviewers make me really frustrated, though, because you say the nicest things, but then I can't reply to thank you! So I'd just like to thank you all right here :)**

**Also (I forgot to put this in the last chapter...), I just wanted to quickly say, yes, I was quoting "A Very Potter Musical". :) Congrats to all who found the quotes!**

**So without further delay, here is chapter 35!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

There was one day of break left, and naturally, Hermione, Blaise and I went back to the manor. I was still mad about the whole "Hermione's hurt" prank that I fell for. Partially at Blaise for coming up with it, at Hermione for doing the prank, and myself for falling for it so easily. There must've been a scowl on my face, because Hermione looked at me and smirked my signature smirk.

"Thinking about how I made you almost wet your pants?" she asked.

"Shut it." I growled.

"Draco, you seem to be more and more gullible." she said, laughing her cute little tinkling laugh that I liked so much.

She stood up and was heading out of my room when she suddenly turned around. "Oh, Draco, your socks are untied."

I looked down to see my bare feet. "What?" I asked.

She was laughing, and one word screamed in my mind: _DAMN!_

She winked and close the door behind her.

Frustrated, I picked up my pillow and threw it against the door. "Go burn in hell!" I yelled.

"You'd miss me too much if I did!" came the reply.

I clenched my jaw and stood up to go pick up my pillow.

I sat back down and looked at my wand. The patronus incident was still fresh in my mind. What had happened? Why was she the thing that sparked my patronus?

I picked up my wand. The hawthorn wood felt smooth and light in my hand.

I cleared my mind and thought of Hermione. Her laugh, her breath-taking smile. The way she looked the night of the ball, and again at the party at the manor. The way she said my name, and how comfortable I was around her.

"Expecto Patronum." I said, loudly and clearly. The tip of my wand shone and a sliver-white dragon came flying out of my wand.

There was no doubt now. Any little hesitations or thoughts of denial were completely gone, and there was no way I could avoid the truth.

_I am totally and completely in love with Hermione Jean Granger._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I skipped back to my room, feeling happy. I sat on my bed, and pulled out my suitcase, and started to pack my clothes.

"Oh, rats. My wand is still in Draco's room." I said, thinking out loud. Quietly, I snuck back down the hall, and pushed the door open just slightly. Inside, I saw Draco standing in the middle of the room with his wand held out in front of him. Hovering around him was a dragon that glistened like the moon.

I pushed the door open, and somehow, and I will never understand how he does this, he kept his focus on the dragon, but nodded slightly in my direction.

"Your patronus?" I asked. He nodded. "It's lovely." I gasped.

I picked up my wand from where it was on his bed, and closed my eyes. My happy thoughts came flowing into my mind.

"Expecto Patronum." I said, and my patronus, which took the form of an otter, came hopping out.

"An otter, huh?" he asked silently, his eyes still fixed on the dragon.

"Yes. I believe it's a calm, but playful animal." I said, quietly.

I could see a small smile form on his face. "Calm and playful? How is that your patronus, seeing that you are neither?" he asked. I kicked him.

"You see? My point exactly." he said, smiling wryly.

I rolled my eyes, and I put my wand down. The small animal disappeared before my eyes, fading away, until it was nothing more than silvery wisps until it finally disappeared.

He slowly put his wand down as well, and the large creature disappeared the same way my otter did.

I stood up. "I'd better finish packing." I said quietly. He nodded.

Before I walked out the door for the second time, I turned around and looked at the floor next to his feet. "Oh, Draco? You've dropped your pocket." I said, with a straight face. He looked down, and I burst into laughter.

"Damn you."

* * *

The next day, we headed back to Hogwarts. After a lot of hugs from Narcissa, we disapparated to Platform 9 and 3/4. Draco and I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm going to go sit with Ginny today, alright?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Since when did you need my permission?"

"Good point...well see you then!" I said, waving two fingers at him and walking down the isle of the train.

I looked into each compartment, scanning for Ginny. I looked into one compartment. "Ah! Harry! Ron! Ginny!" I said, sliding into the compartment.

"Hello 'Mione." said Harry, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi 'Mione." said Ginny, who was holding Harry's hand. I smiled at that.

"Eh Ermahneh." said Ron, whose mouth was full of Chocolate Frogs.

"What?" I asked.

He swallowed. "Hey Hermione."

"Merlin Ronald! Do you ever stop eating?" I asked.

He shrugged. "What? I'm hungry!" he protested.

Ginny reached over, took the rest of the giant stash of Chocolate Frogs, and offered me one. "Frog?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said.

"Oi! Why are you offering people my food?" yelled Ron.

Ginny ignored him. Neville suddenly came walking by. "Ah Neville! Care for a Frog?" she asked. He took one, causing Ron to attack him to get it back.

"Don't mind him Neville! Hurry and run!" I called. He dashed out of sight, leaving an angry Ron laying in the isle.

* * *

Within minutes, we reached Hogwarts, and after another hour or so, we were all settled in the Great Hall.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope your little break was wonderful! So please dig into our welcome back feast!" called Professor Dumbledore. Food appeared on our plates.

Ron, of course, was already piling loads of mashed potatoes onto his plates.

"Honestly Ron! You are going to get so fat that you are going to turn into a giant balloon, and then toy won't even be able to fit through doorways! And then we the whole school's going to have traffic jams thanks to you! So when that happens, I will be there, laughing my ass off." declared Ginny.

I burst into laughter, and Ron just glared.

Harry gave a hearty laugh. "And this is why I love her." he said, smiling widely.

* * *

The next day, I was forced to wake up. I got my clothes on and did a cleaning spell and I walked out of my room. Draco was just coming out of his, looking clean and crisp. He took a look at me and burst into laughter. "Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he said, sarcastically. I wanted to hit him, but I could gather the energy. Instead, I settled with "Damn you. How can you be so awake?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just am." he said.

I growled at him, and we both headed out the door for the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

When we reached the hall, I took a seat next to Ginny.

"Merlin Hermione! Are you even awake?" she exclaimed.

"Physically, but not mentally." I said, my head plopping down onto the table.

"Well, she needs a wake-up call." said Harry.

"HEY HERMIONE! SNAPE GAVE YOUR POTIONS ESSAY A 2 OUT OF 10!" yelled a loud voice.

I shot up. "I DEMAND A RE-GRADE!" I shouted. I looked around me, and all I saw was people trying to hold in their laughter. An arm snaked in around my shoulders. "Well there you are! Awake and ready to face the day." chuckled Draco. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"I know."

* * *

**Draco POV**

Breakfast was over, and Hermione and I headed into Potions. It was reasonably easy, especially since Hermione was my partner, and also extremely boring.

Transfiguration came, then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally, I headed into Divinations, one of the few classes I didn't have with Hermione, since she couldn't stand the class. As I walked in, I saw a huge group of people crowding around someone.

"What's going on?" I said loudly. Suddenly, a horribly familiar voice rang out. "Drakie!"

A tall, slender girl wearing green-and-black robes came out from the middle of the group. She brushed her long, straight, dark brown hair behind her shoulder.

_Pansy. She's back._

_Oh shit. This is not going to end up well._

**A/N: Yep. I brought Pansy in.**

**And real fast, since I know I'm going to have questions about this, I just wanted to say that for the purposes of this fanfic, I decided to make Pansy leave Hogwarts for the first term, so now, she's back. I will explain more about her in the next chapter, so please hold your questions! If they aren't answered by then, go ahead and ask those questions :)**

**Another thing, I am sad to report, is that I will be traveling for the next few days, so I won't be able to update for a while... :( But when I can, I most definitely will upload the next chapter ASAP! I just had to upload before I leave...**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: And I'm here!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You all really know how to make me smile :) What makes me jump inside is when I get reviews saying that friends or family have recommended my fic to you guys! Thank you all who have done that! I am so happy inside!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated! As most of you are probably aware of, there was an error on the site preventing you from adding chapters, and that's what's been stopping me. Sorry!**

**Really quickly to TWILIGHT 123: Thanks for your reviews, but I don't write things like that...I'd rather keep it at a T+, and in a lighthearted mood...sorry :(**

**And to everyone: I am sad to say, that this will be one of the last chapters. Yep, I plan on ending this story soon. :( **

**But enough of that, here we go! Onto chapter 36!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

"Wh-What are you doing here, Pansy?" I asked, shocked, and a little nervous. She hadn't heard about Hermione and I, right?

"Drakie, you don't sound too happy to see me." she pouted. _That's because I'm not..._

"Anyway, as you know, Daddy transferred me to Beauxbatons for a while, and I'm sure you missed me. Anyway, after a little while, I decided it wasn't as good as Hogwarts, so here I am!" she said, throwing her hands up into the air to accentuate the ending.

"Oh. Yay." I said, weakly.

"So have you missed me while I was gone? Of course you wouldn't have cheated on your dear old girlfriend, would you?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you! You aren't my girlfriend!" I said.

She patted my cheek. "Well, of course I am."

I wanted to protest, but Professor Trelawney came into the room, signaling us to take our seats. I saw Potter staring at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged and diverted my attention to the front of the room.

* * *

After class came my free period that I shared with Hermione. I met her at the library.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello Mr. Parkinson." she said, teasing me.

"So you heard she's here?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah. Harry told me." she said. "And I believe she thinks she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. And I have no clue how she's going to react when she hears about...us." I said, awkwardly. It felt so strange calling Hermione and I, us.

"Well, I don't know." she said. She closed her book and stood up. "I'm going to go look for Ginny. I'll see you later." she said; smiling.

"Alright." I said, returning a small smile. She set her book back on the shelf, winked at me, and walked out of the library.

I sighed and looked at the shelf in front of me. I ran my fingers through my hair._ How was Pansy going to react? I really want to know..._

"WHAT?" I heard someone shriek._ Looks like I'm getting my wish._

I crouched behind a shelf and peek over the side to see Pansy and her friend, Annabell Serntal, walk into the library. Madam Pince sent them a glare. I listened closely.

"Are you kidding me?_ MY_ Draco and that mudblood are dating?" she screeched. I cringed as she called Hermione a "mudblood". It annoyed the hell out of me, strangely.

"Yeah. They started this bet a couple of months ago, and whoever broke up with the other would lose, or something. But now it looks like they actually like each other." said Annabell.

"No wonder they looked so nice to each other earlier." snapped Pansy. She saw me and Hermione earlier today?

"Yeah. So what are you going to do about it?" asked Annabell.

"I don't know." said Pansy, frowning. She looked like she was thinking. Suddenly, her face broke into an evil smile.

_Oh no. This can't be good._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I headed to Ginny's dorm, and I found her inside, reading some book.

"Hey Gin." I greeted. She lifted her head to look at me.

"Oh Hermione! Hi." she said, closing the book. "What's up?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something and get your advice." I said, slowly.

"Is it about Draco?" she asked. My head popped up.

"Um yeah. The thing is, Ginny, that before, I wasn't really sure what my feelings were towards him, but then, when I was at his manor, I saw his patronus, so I decided to cast mine. But the strange thing is that I used to think of my parents, and you, Harry, and Ron. But that time, I thought of Draco. And the even weirder thing is that it worked, and my patronus came out of my wand brighter than before." I said, awkwardly. I was still trying to process the information myself.

"Really? He was your happy thought?" she asked, looking amused.

"Yeah. Is that really strange?" I asked.

"No, but I think you're in love with him." she said.

"Really? You think? I don't..." I said.

"Well I think of Harry when I cast my patronus." she pointed out. "And I love him."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Well, Hermione, how do you feel when you're around him?" she asked. Suddenly she froze. "Whoa. Deja vu moment." she said.

I ignored her and thought. "Light. Carefree. Warm. Happy." I said.

"That's how I feel about Harry. Now, let me ask you. Would you do anything to keep him safe?" she asked.

I thought about it. "Yes." I said, quietly.

"Do you want him to be happy, even if you aren't?" she asked.

"Yes." I said, lightly. It was true.

"How did you feel about Draco being with Pansy?" she asked.

"Mad. Upset. Possibly a bit jealous." I admitted.

"Well, I don't think there's anything to say. You're in love." she said, simply.

I was silent. "Oh Merlin, I think I am." I said, shocked. "Oh gosh. But what now?" I asked.

"Well, Pansy's here, which might cause competition, so my advice would to be to tell him." said Ginny.

"What? No! What if he doesn't feel the same? This could mess up everything!" I said.

"You've got to take risks sometimes." pointed out Ginny. "Sometimes you have to just take a leap into what could be, and see if you make it to the other side without falling."

I thought about it. "Alright. But if something horrible happens, and while I'm leaping, I fall to my doom, you're going to need to be there with a box of tissues and a container of Ben & Jerry's." I said, standing up.

"What's a 'Ben & Jerry'?" asked Ginny, confused.

I shook my head. "Never mind." I said. I headed to the door. "And thank you so much, Gin." I said.

She nodded. "Now, take that leap!" she said.

I ran out the door.

_Come on, heart. We're taking a risk._

* * *

I walked around Hogwarts, looking for him.

"Hey! Harry! Ron!" I called, as I saw them approach.

"Hey!" greeted Harry. "What's the rush?"

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked.

"The ferret? I saw him with the pug girl near the entrance of the Slytherin commonrooms." said Ron.

"Alright thanks!" I said. Harry stopped me before I ran ahead.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you? How you feel?" he asked.

I stared at him. "How...did you know...?" I asked, feeling a little bit creeped out.

"Ginny tells me everything." he said, grinning. "Anyway, good luck."

I smiled, and ran to the entrance of the dungeon. I looked around, and turned a few corners. I saw a flash of blondish-white hair, and smiled. I tried to keep my heart rate at a normal speed as I turned the last corner. Suddenly, it stopped altogether.

I stared in shock at Draco, who's body was pressed tightly against Pansy. They were kissing.

I was frozen. My insides were as cold as ice.

_No._

He pushed her away, but tears were already collecting in my eyes. He looked angry, but then turned and saw me. As soon as he did, his mouth dropped open.

"Hermione?" he asked, surprised.

I fell apart, hearing him say my name like that. I turned around, and ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. I ran all the way to Ginny's dorm, my heart pounding wildly as I went.

I burst through the door, startling her.

She looked at my face, and her jaw went slack.

"Hermione?" she asked.

I didn't worry about holding in my tears. Waterfalls flowed down my face as I fell into her open arms.

_Why do you make me fall for you if you don't plan on catching me?_

**A/N: I know. It's a cliché. **

**But I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun for me :) Sorry that it turned into a Hurt/Comfort-y mood. **

**The last quote that I used is from my BFF, Dani, so credit goes to her.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't really know what else to say...**

**Well, thank you so much! **

**I will see you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**I'd like to thank you all so much for your support! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or putting this story on alert! You guys are all so wonderful!**

**So for those of you who ask how many chapters I am going to be doing, I believe after this one, one more and an epilouge...does that sound good?**

**But I will stop talking, so you can start reading!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

It was towards the evening when Pansy stopped me. "Drakie, we need to talk." she purred. Reluctantly, I followed her to the entrance of the Slytherin commonroom.

"Look, I've heard some...rumors...that you and the mudblood are going out." she said, crossing her arms.

"It's not a rumor, and don't call her a mudblood. Her blood is purer than yours, you filthy slut." I growled.

She narrowed her eyes. "You cannot be saying that. You're under a love potion, aren't you?" she asked, suspiciously. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that'd show any hexes or jinxes on me. There were none.

"Why the hell would you love her?" she shrieked.

"She's...different! You wouldn't understand." I yelled.

"Draco! You can't be saying this! And what would your parents say?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing. They've approved of her." I said, almost smugly.

Pansy looked furious. Suddenly, the focus shifted and she looked past my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, beginning to turn around to see what she was looking at. But before I could, she pushed me against a wall and pressed her body to mine. Within seconds, her lips crashed onto mine.

_What the hell?_

I pushed her away. "What the hell was that, you dirty little-" she was smirking. I turned around to see Hermione staring at me, horror-struck, her eyes full of pain.

"Hermione?" I called, softly. She turned around and ran the other way, and before I could take a step forward, she was gone.

I looked back at Pansy, who was laughing hysterically. I wanted to kill her right then, but that wasn't important to me right now.

_Hermione._

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I cried for hours, I'm sure, and Ginny held me in her arms comforting me.

Finally, I calmed down, and Ginny handed mean tissue. "Better?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said, my voice coming out all cracked and weird.

"Well, can you please explain what happened?" she asked, gently.

"I-I was going to tell him, b-but I saw him s-snogging her!" I said, bursting into tears again. "B-but I t-thought he loved me t-too." I said, blowing my nose.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, Hermione." she said, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Can I stay here with you? I can't face him." I said, grabbing another tissue.

She nodded. "You stay here. I'll go get your things. I'll send someone in to stay with you." she said, getting up. She walked out of the room, and moments later, the door slowly creaked open.

"Hi." said Harry, awkwardly.

"Hi Harry." I said, blowing my nose.

He sat down awkwardly next to me. "So...how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm not going to answer that question." I said.

"Yeah..." he said. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't have any clue as to what to say to you right now." said Harry.

"I can tell." I said, giving a small smile.

"Well, I'm really sorry about...what happened, but if it makes you feel any better, Ron's going to kill him." said Harry.

"Tell him not to." I said.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

I sighed. "Harry, how would you feel if you found Ginny kissing someone else?" I asked.

"Horrible. Sad." he said, as if it was obvious.

"But would you want them to be hurt?" I asked again.

He was quiet. "No." he whispered.

"So there." I said, getting another tissue.

"Alright, b-" he started. Ginny walked in, carrying my bags.

"Hi! Thanks so much, sweetie." said Ginny, kissing Harry lightly. I held in a sob.

Harry smiled at me and walked out of the room. "He was in the room. Waiting for you." she said, quietly. "He asked where you were. I didn't tell him, but you can't avoid him forever." said Ginny.

"I know. I'm just not strong enough to face him." I said. My voice sounded horrible. "Oh, Ginny, you wouldn't happen to have any Ben & Jerry's right now, would you? I'm kinda hungry..." I confessed.

She stared at me. "What in the world is a 'Ben & Jerry'"? She asked.

"Never mind." I said.

She opened her mouth, but there was a quiet knock on the door. She stood up to see who it was.

"It's Zabini." she mouthed. I nodded, and the door opened.

"Hi, Hermione." he said.

"Hi Blaise. Sorry, I'm a mess." I said.

"I can't disagree with that. My apologies. But I needed to talk to you about something." he said, taking a seat next to me on one of Ginny's chairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why were you looking for Draco?" he asked.

I blushed. "I needed to tell him something." I said.

"What was that something?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously. "Because I'm not talking to Draco yet." I said.

"Was it that you loved him?" he asked.

I froze. "H-How?"

"I'm a little too observant for my own good, Granger." he said smirking.

"Yeah, but I completely failed. He's going to think I'm a freak." I said.

"Not if you tell him." he said.

"What? No. He likes Pansy. Why would I tell him? It's just going to make me look stupider than I already do." I asked.

"Correction, he likes you. He has almost never liked Pansy, but I'm positive he's in love with you." said Blaise.

I looked away from him. What was he saying? Was it true? How did he know?

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked.

"I've none my little Slytherin friend long enough see through him...er, not in a literal way of course." he said.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter. Why should he choose me over Pansy?" I said, grabbing another tissue from the box.

"You have low self-esteem, Hermione. If you didn't, you would see why." said Blaise, standing up. "But bottom line, you should talk to Draco. He owes you an explanation, and he was cheating on you, so you can hold that against him." he grinned. He walked back through the door, leaving me in the room full of silence. His words hung in the air.

_You should go talk to him. He owes you an explanation..._

I stood up and picked up my wand, muttering a cleaning spell on myself.

_Come on, Hermione. Don't back down._

I headed out of the room, only to run into Ginny.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I took a breath. "To see him." I said. "Like Blaise said, he owes me an explanation." I said, my voice coming out stronger than I felt.

She gave me a surprised look, but just nodded.

* * *

I walked back to my room that I had shared with Draco. The door was wide open, and I could here arguing inside. I stood next to the door listening into the conversation. I made out Ron's and Draco's voices.

"Cut the crap, Weasel, and tell me where she is." growled Draco.

"I don't need to tell you anything, you bloody git!" yelled Ron. "You hurt her!"

"Why do you care so much, carrot-top? She's not your girlfriend." said Draco. "She's mine."

"Great boyfriend you are, going around snogging other girls." retorted Ron.

"That's not what happened! And even if it was, she shouldn't care! We didn't start going out because we had feelings for each other, dimwit!" snapped Draco.

_What was he implying? That he didn't have feelings for me?_ I was so confused.

"She's still hurt! I don't know why she is, but it's your fault!" shouted Ron.

"It's none of your business, Weasel! Stay out of it!" yelled Draco.

"No! Blimey, if Hermione was here, I'd bet she'd want to punch some decency into you, you foul rat face!" growled Ron.

"Really? Maybe you should go look for her and ask her!" retorted Draco.

I stepped into the doorway. "He doesn't have to."

Both heads swiveled around to look at me. Both their angry expressions dissolved. Ron's was surprised, but Draco's was emotionless.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "Thank goodness you're here! I was just talking to this little bastard here-" he started.

"I know. I heard you. Ron, can you leave us alone for a minute?" I asked, not looking at Draco.

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded and walked out of our room. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and finally turned to look at Draco.

He was looking at me. "Look Her-" he started.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! How could you, you little bastard? You just go around snogging other girls all the time? What is with you? And I was just beginning to think you had a decent side!" I snapped.

"Hermione, I-"

"And don't even get me started on Pansy! First you tell me that you don't like her, but as soon as she comes back, you start snogging her senseless? Even though she may not seem like she should get any, don't you have any respect for women?"

"Look, Herm-"

"I can't believe I actually LET myself get me into this mess! I can't believe I LET myself be around you all this time, and I absolutely can't believe I LET myself fall in love with you!" I yelled.

"You-"

"You're just an sexy, evil little jerk who I just can't get out of my mind, and-" Suddenly, Draco stepped forward, grabbed my shoulders, and crashed his lips onto mine.

My mind was fuzzy._ Oh Merlin, what the hell is going on? Am I actually kissing him? Why am I liking it so much?_

My eyes closed, and my arms dropped to my sides. I couldn't think straight at all. It was like all my senses had been numbed. I couldn't feel anything but shock and happiness.

Finally, he pulled away, and I gasped for air. He pulled his hands off of my shoulders and turned around. In that same swift, fluid motion, he was out the door, and before my mind could come back into focus, he was gone.

I sank to my knees.

_Oh my goodness, I don't even know what's going on anymore._

* * *

**Draco POV**

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I stormed my way to the prefect's bathroom, if oring the funny looks I was receiving, and turned on the faucet. I splashed my face in ice cold water, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I couldn't believe I did that. I just kissed her. When she told me that she actually fell in love with me, my heart almost stopped. My mind wasn't conscious anymore. The next thing I knew, I was kissing the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the feeling. It was definitely one I liked.

But, damn. This was definitely going to be extremely awkward for the two of us.

* * *

**A/N: So there! There is kiss number one!**

**Sorry, it wasn't as romantic as you probably hoped...but that isn't it! :)**

**Thanks to LovetobeFaith for an idea I used in this chapter! :)**

**So please review and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Luv, luv luv,**

**Cherri**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh.**

**You guys are officially the best people in the world. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can't believe that this story has over 1,000 reviews. You. Guys. Are. Beast.**

**So sorry for not updating earlier...I had to get caught up on my other fics. (Btw, if you haven't already, and you want to, you could check out my other story with Izze13 called You Belong With Me, Draco Malfoy). :) **

**And quickly, I'd like to say something to "Unknown"... I'm not quite sure what you were saying...I only got one part that said not to "Americanize" Harry Potter. Hate to say, I can't. I'm in the USA, so I don't know how it's like over there in the UK. I don't plan on researching it either, since this is just a fanfiction...**

**Maybe if I didn't only have one chapter left after this, I would, but since I only have the Epilogue left, sorry, I'm going to stick to the way I have it.**

**Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I slept-over with Ginny that night. There was no way I could face him. And what about classes?

_Hermione Jean Granger, you're being stupid, Hiding from him like that! You're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! March up to him and demand that he explains!_

_Oh Merlin, I couldn't do that! I liked the kiss too much..._

"Um, Hermione?" asked Ginny. She came into the room, breaking up my mental war against myself.

"Uh, yes?" I asked, trying to get back into focus.

"It's been 2 hours since you suddenly ran over here, jumped into that sleeping bag, and secluded yourself from the rest of the world. Can you please tell me what happened?" she asked, as she climbed into her four-poster bed. Everything she said was true. I had just recently managed to get my voice back, after my extreme moment of shock.

"Well, uh, what's there to tell you?" I asked. Red spots on my cheeks had already began to form.

"What happened back in your room?" she demanded.

"Well, um, ah, I went in there, and Ron and Draco were arguing, and then I sent Ron away and started yelling at Draco and then he k-kissed me." I stammered.

Ginny let out a low whistle. "All that in just five minutes." she murmured, amused.

"And I know it's not too big of a deal, but I mean, it's DRACO! And ME! Ugh, I'm just not sure what to do now! How in the world am I supposed to face him?" I worried.

"Well what happened after you kissed?" asked Ginny.

"He kinda ran out, and after a little bit, I came here." I explained.

"He ran out on you?" asked an incredulous Ginny. "Wow! How pathetic! I'm sure that helps Draco's reputation. 'The boy who ran out on the girl he kissed'." she joked.

"But what am I supposed to do?" I wailed. "And I have a bunch of classes with him tomorrow!"

"Um, just see what he does, I suppose..." frowned Ginny.

I sighed, and let the night close in on me. Now, tomorrow will be something interesting...

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by a loud crash.

"Gah!" I shouted, sitting up.

I looked up to see Ginny laughing, holding two things I recognized as cymbals.

"What the hell, Ginny? And where'd you get the cymbals?" I asked, standing up and getting my robes on.

"Fred and George." she said, proudly. "It's good to see the few positive things about having brothers." she joked.

I smiled, and together, we headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

I held my breath as we entered the hall. I snuck a little peek over at the Slytherin table. I was Draco sitting with a bunch of other Slytherins, laughing, and joking around. Suddenly, I saw one of them look up at me, point at me, and say something to Draco.

He turned to look at me, but I quickly looked away, my cheeks flaming.

I hurried over to a seat next to Ron.

"Hi Hermione!" called Parvati Patil. If I looked at her, I could see a glimpse of that certain blonde haired Slytherin, so I barely inclined my head towards her and said hello.

She must've thought she offended me or something, for me to act like that, so she frowned and asked, "Are you alright? Did you break up with Malfoy or something?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Ginny beat me to it.

"No, worse. Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger." she said. I looked to glare at her, but my angry expression turned to horror when I saw that she was holding her wand to her neck, causing everyone in the whole hall to hear what she said.

There was a chorus of "WHAT?"s throughout the hall, mainly from the Slytherin and Gryffindor table, as well as a bunch of whistles and "Well it was about time!"s.

The teachers looked mildly amused, except for Snape, who showed no change from his usual sour expression.

Harry, the Patil twins, and Lavender were part of the "WHAT?"s, but Ron, who had a mouth full of pumpkin juice, spurted it all over the floor behind him, and then joined the "WHAT?"s.

I buried my face in my arms. I didn't dare turn around to see Draco's reaction, so I just kicked Ginny, got up, and ran out of the hall.

I ran instinctively to the library. The entire library was deserted, since it was breakfast, and all, so I found a book, sat down in my favorite spot, and decided to not think about it, until first hour came. Sadly, it wasn't too long.

People started filing into the library, telling me that I had only minutes to get to Potions. I put my book back, and with my head down, ran straight to Snape's classroom.

* * *

My blood froze as I saw Draco was already there, sitting in his usual seat (which was right next to mine, might I add).

I ignored his piercing gray eyes, and found a seat at the back of the room next to Neville, who greeted me, smiling.

I tried to greet him back with as much enthusiasm as he did to me, but I failed. As I sat down, I thought I saw a small smile on Draco's face.

* * *

The rest of the day, I avoided him as best as I could, but then, came my last class before my free period-Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Sit down, everyone!" called Professor Lupin. We all found our seats (mine next to Ginny), and gave Lupin our attention.

"Today, we will be working again, on dueling. Hm... How about Mr. Smith and Miss Granger?"

Zacharias, an extremely obnoxious Hufflepuff, and I walked to the front of the room.

We got ready to duel, and he shot the first spell. "Expelliarmus!"

_Finite Incantatem,_ I thought, as loudly as I could, hoping that my nonverbal spell could work.

It did, and his spell faded away before it could hit me.

_Stupefy_, I thought, as hard as I could. Thankfully, the nonverbal spell was very successful, and Zacharias was knocked off of his feet and he flew into the boxes behind him.

In fury, he shouted, "Incendio!"

With the amount of rage he put in, I'm pretty sure that if it had hit me, I would've been badly burned. I tried using "Protego" non-verbally, but my focus wasn't on it, and the spell failed.

I put my arms in front of me to shield my face, but suddenly, I heard someone call "Protego!" from the back of the room.

The fire extinguished as soon as it hit the shield around me, much to my relief.

I turned with a lot of gratitude to the class, but my heart froze when I saw Draco standing up, holding his wand out from the back of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy! That would've been rather bad if Miss Granger hadn't been protected. 10 points to Slytherin. Class dismissed!" called Professor Lupin.

I hurriedly gathered all my books and ran out of the classroom to the library.

* * *

To my displeasure, that certain Slytherin followed me all the way there.

"What, no thanks for saving you?" asked Draco, jokingly.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked, with more coldness than I had meant.

"Oohoohoo. What's with the coldness towards me, 'Mione?" Goosebumps prickled my arms as he called me that. I liked it.

"I'm so confused!" I shouted at him. I had been holding my angst inside me for the whole day, and I couldn't any longer. "You make me so confused! First you kiss Pansy, and suddenly, you're kissing me! What am I supposed to think? I don't know what's going on! And you're so secretive, like you can't tell anyone about this kind of stuff, but I think that it'd do me a whole lot of good if you just told me what's going on! I'm going crazy! And it's all your fault! You lit-" I was cut-off, once again, by his soft lips on mine.

All the anger inside of me flew out, and my mind was blank.

He pulled away after a little bit, and hugged me.

"You've never let me tell you my side of the story, sweet." he said.

"I won't deny that Pansy and I kissed. But it was against my own will, for sure. She sickens me, that little slut." he spat. "But when she saw you coming, she did kissed me, hoping to throw off our relationship. And it worked. Look, I sound way to corny and pathetic for even myself to believe, but I love you. I don't have any damned clue as to how it happened, but I did, and I don't regret it. I never imagined that I'd fall for you, or that the stupid little bet we made months ago would lead to something like this. But, I'm glad it did, because I freaking love you. And I know I sound so superbly retarded, saying stuff like this to you, but-" this time, it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss. My heart relaxed immediately as I heard him say those three simple words: I love you.

"Wait." I said, pulling away for a second. "So who wins the bet now?"

"Screw the bet." mumbled Draco, pressing his lips against mine again.

The next period started, and people started coming into the library. There were a lot of whispers, pointed at Draco and I, but I didn't care.

_I was with Draco in heaven._

**A/N: And they are together! :)**

**I'm sorry it wasn't as drama packed as some of you probably expected, but I only have this chapter and the epilogue left, so yeah. I'm ending on a happier note :)**

**I really don't have much to say, except that you all are extremely awesome, please review, and so I can clarify: **

**THIS IS NOT THE END! I HAVE ONE LAST CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY!**

**Haha, so I will see you all relatively soon! **

**Luv, luv, luv, luv,**

**Cherri**


	39. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh goodness, here we are.**

**This, my friends, is the last chapter of this extremely long story that I have written in my spare time. I don't know about you all, but I'm actually quite sad that this is the end! I've really gotten into this story, and it's so sad, knowing that this is it. It's almost like I've lost a friend. Hahaha just kidding :)**

**Also, and I know it's almost pointless to mention now, but for this fic, I have decided to make Ginny skip a year, and be in the same year as everyone else. I know some of you may say "No! That's not how it is!" Yeah, I know. But I wanted there to be someone like I featured Ginny in this fic, and I immediately thought of using Ginny. Sorry.**

**Also, anything else that you find that you don't think is right (other than grammar and spelling errors) is probably there for some reason...Yeah...**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. Truth-be-told, I was kinda putting it off, cuz I didn't want it to end just yet...Sorry :) :(**

**But here we are! Chapter 39. Also, thanks to Books13 for help!**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I sat down on my bed and picked up the picture on my bedside table. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco's smiling faces were staring up at me, and also moving around like all pictures in the wizarding world do.

I let out a deep breath of air. It had been 3 years since Draco and I had really gotten into each other, and exactly 3 years from the day we first kissed.

Draco had purposely picked this day for our wedding, and to my surprise, it was cleverly thought out.

I smiled, remembering how flustered he looked when he was trying to propose to me, and then how happy he looked when he finally got the words out and I said yes.

I picked up another picture and looked at Draco's familiar smirk gleaming back at me. My heart jumped.

There was a knock on the door, and I got up off of my bed and opened the door. My mother was standing outside my door.

"Hermione, dear, Ginny and Harry are here. They're going to be taking you to the church. Your father and I will be coming a little bit later. You'll need hours to get ready." she said. Suddenly, she hugged me. "Oh, my little girl's getting married!"

"Mum!" I said, blushing. "It's been months since you've known. Hasn't the shock cleared up yet?"

She shook her head. "I do believe I will wake up in a couple of months and say 'Oh my goodness, my little girl is married'." she laughed.

I hugged her. "I'll see you soon." I laughed. I picked up my purse and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!" I greeted, as I hopped into the backseat of the sleek black car Harry was driving.

"Hi 'Mione! Are you ready? Today's the big day!" giggled Ginny.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Potter. Just a million of butterflies in my stomach." I said, sarcastically. Ginny and Harry had just come back from their honeymoon in Paris only two months ago.

Ginny just laughed, and we sped off to the church.

Ginny and Harry started chatting, but I was too nervous to tune into what they were saying. I looked at the gold band around my fourth finger. Draco had bought me another one, but he wasn't letting me see it until the wedding.

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy." I murmured. It had a nice ring to it, but it still made me nervous.

* * *

I was almost dreading the time that we came to the big, grand church. I could barely stay on my feet.

"Alright Hermione! Let's get you into your gown!" exclaimed Ginny. She ushered me into a small room, and picked up a gigantic bag off of the clothes rack.

"Alright, your magnificent dress." announced Ginny. She unzipped the bag to reveal a pure, white, strapless gown with pearls attached across the waistline. There was a big fluffy skirt which to me, was the best part. The gown was ideal for me. Simple and elegant.

"Get changed, and I'll go get your heels." winked Ginny. She bounded out of the room, leaving me to freak out in peace.

I had just gotten into the dress that fit snugly on me when I heard a noise that sounded like something hitting something else, followed by a familiar "Ow!"

I looked up, alarmed, and through the closed door, I heard Ginny screeching.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THE BRIDE!" she yelled. Her words were followed by more hitting noises.

"Ouch! Ugh, fine! Gosh, I can't even see my own fiancé?" complained Draco.

"No! Now get out of here!" she yelled. Then, the door flew open. I looked in amusement to see a smiling Ginny staring back at me, as if what happened seconds ago had just been a part of my imagination.

"Hello, Hermione. I have your shoes." she said, brightly, holding up a big, white box.

* * *

Hours and hours passed. I sat in agony as Ginny and a group of other people mess with my make-up and hair.

"Is this really all that important?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes." they all answered at the same time.

I went back to grumbling in peace. Then, I closed my eyes and began to think. I remembered how clueless and frustrated Draco looked when we were planning the wedding. The invitations, the decoration, the theme, and all of the arrangements had driven Draco insane.

"Can't we just kiss and get someone to pronounce us man and wife and just skip this whole thing?" he had asked, irritably. I smiled at the memory. That idiot had no patience, whatsoever.

As for the bet? It got less and less important, and over time, I had begun to forget about it. But then again, I couldn't completely forget about the thing that had brought me right here, right now.

"Finally!" Ginny shouted. "You're ready!"

I looked into the mirror and gasped. My hair had been put into a soft bun and the veil fit perfectly into it. My make-up (thank goodness) was very light.

"I...look..." I stuttered.

"Like a bride." finished Ginny.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

She laughed, and I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"Stupid Weasley." I muttered, kicking a chair. Apparently, sneaking a tiny peek at the girl I loved most was illegal. The world has definitely gone to the dogs.

"Hey mate. You look decent." said Blaise, coming into the room I was in. "But Granger looks better. No offense. But I suppose it's because she's a girl and all, but really. You kind of loo-"

I interrupted him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You saw her?" I asked.

He nodded. "I went in to say hi just now."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Oh, just great. Everyone's seen her but me!"

"Not true, mate. I bet your parents-" started Blaise. Suddenly, the door flew open and my mother walked in.

"Draco, dear, you really should find a better suit. It's very casual compared to Hermione's dress." said my mother, disapprovingly.

I clenched my jaw and glared at Blaise.

"Ok, maybe they have seen her." he said.

"Draco, I'm getting you the black suit. The grey one you're wearing right now makes you look…strange." continued my mother, rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a suit, and I gaped at it.

"Charms, dear." reminded my mother, lightly. I felt incredibly stupid for not realizing that-especially since I had spent most of my time for the last couple of years with Hermione.

"Oh. Right." I muttered, embarrassed. I took the suit from her and ran to go change.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I was in the middle of hyperventilating when my father rushed in.

"It's time Hermione! Let's get going!" she shrieked, excited.

I had faced many things in my lifetime so far, and had even been in life-threatening situations and managed somewhat coolly. But for some reason, I was absolutely petrified as those few words left his mouth.

"Oh Merlin." I breathed. My father pulled me down the long corridor to a set of thick, black doors.

"Come on, 'Mione," he said, offering me his arm. I took a deep breath and took his arm. The doors opened, and as the light fell on my face, I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. Then, I looked straight ahead and all of the worries that were on my mind evaporated. Draco was standing just down the isle smirking his signature-sexy smirk that I loved so much. The music of the organ playing "Canon in D" slowly got more and more quiet as my thoughts tuned into only one thing: Draco.

After what seemed like eternity, I was down the extremely long isle and in Draco's arms. He smiled at me, and we both turned to look at the Priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Merlin, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone here objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest.

We turned to look at the crowd, and no one said a word. I faintly heard Draco mumble, "Good. I won't have to rip any heads off." I smiled.

I couldn't stop looking at Draco, and my mind just went blank. I guess you could say I was in Draco heaven.

But my thoughts were interrupted by Draco's deep voice saying, "As sure as hell, I do."

Everyone chuckled, and the priest turned to me.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said. My voice was calmer than I had expected.

We exchanged rings, and I marveled over the single diamond on the platinum band around my finger. Finally, the words that made my heart jump were spoken.

"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco didn't hesitate for a second. He leaned down, and kissed me. Once we broke apart, cheers erupted from the crowd. I saw Harry and Ginny whooping, Ron was clapping, although he looked slightly annoyed, both of our parents were clapping, and I saw Pansy sitting in the back crying.

I couldn't help but laugh, and I turned back to Draco.

He kissed me again, and I felt numb.

This is heaven.

* * *

**Many Years Later  
**

"Come on now, Scorpius! Don't dawdle! You're going to miss the train!" I called.

"Coming mom!" he called back, and he came running up. Draco and Rose came running up after him.

It had been years since our wedding, and today, we were taking Rose and Scorpius to the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4. Scorpius would be attending his second year and Rose would be attending her first. Scorpius was actually just about the spitting image of Draco, and Rose looked almost exactly like me. It was funny how that turned out.

"Do you have all of your things packed?" asked Draco, looking at Scorpius and Rose. They both nodded.

"Good. Now, Scorpius, make sure to look after your little sister, alright? And don't get in any trouble. I don't want to hear anything from the headmaster, again. Merlin, you're just like your father. And say hello to Neville for us! And a-" I started.

"I've got it, mom! Don't worry!" said Scorpius, impatiently. "Now, can I please look for Seth?"

"Ah, sure. And if you see Blaise, say hello to him and Seth for us." said Draco. Scorpius went running off.

"Rose, are you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Draco.

"I-I think so. As long as you write to me." She said, slowly.

I bent down and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, love. Of course we will!" I reassured her.

"Yeah, but daddy will write to you two more than mommy!" teased Draco. I slapped him on the arm. He chuckled.

The loud horn blared. Scorpius came running to us.

"The train's gonna leave! Come on Rose!" called Scorpius. He gave both Draco and I a hug and pulled Rose towards the train. They both disappeared into the crowd of students. I sighed.

"Rose will be fine. She's a lot like you." said Draco, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah… and I'm sure Scorpius will be fine. He's the spitting image of you." I teased.

He chuckled. "I bet Rosie will be in Slytherin."

"No way! Gryffindor! We already have Scorpius in Slytherin!"

"So? Slytherins overpower all."

"You wish. Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

We glared at each other for a bit, and then both started laughing.

"Some things will never change, will they?" he laughed.

"Of course not." I smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me again, and I felt complete. We would live together in happiness, forever _Testing Each Other's Tolerance._

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end! **

**Thank you all sooo much for all of your support and wonderful feedback! It's made me so extremely happy :) **

**So to the part about Draco heaven, how many of you wanna be there? I know Poisoned Blood does :) Hahaha **

**But Please Please PLEASE review! I really want to hear your feedback on this chapter! :)**

**Also, please look out for my upcoming fics! I will definitely be writing more Dramiones :) **

**So thank you all sooooo much! Thank you all for your support, your wonderful comments, and all of you who actually stuck to this and read all 39 freaking chapters of this fic! :) **

**Thank you all, I love you so much,**

**With all the love in my heart,**

**Cherri  
**


	40. Author's Note: Please Read!

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I use songs in the majority of my fan fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

Thanks to Savannah Cullen for bringing this to my attention, and to lily for telling me it didn't work the first time!

Thanks for all the support you've given me!

-Cherri


End file.
